Another Chance at Love
by AngelONight
Summary: Serenity lives in a world where the attack on Luna succeeded, just not by the normal foe. Diamond kills her mother and takes Serenity for himself. Will she be able to survive Diamond's advances and save herself? Adult themes and slight cursing. FINISHED!
1. The End of Luna

Title: Another Chance at Love

Summary: Serenity lives in a world where the attack on the Moon succeeded. She watches her mother and love die and is then put into slavery.

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Sailor Moon and never will (no matter how many times I wish for it)

Chapter 1:

I looked down at the disaster that used to be my kingdom, the beautiful Luna in it's Silver Millennium, the most beautiful and prosperous time ever before. It was now in ruin, utter catastrophe.

On the balcony I could see her Senshi and Soldiers fighting the people of Terra. There were her Endymion's guards, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite who were fighting their respective loves, because Beryl had utterly brain-washed them, causing them to go insane and fight only for Beryl, betraying their Prince.

My dear Endymion was down there fighting his own people and only because of me. He loved me so much that he would fight till the end to protect me, and those I cared about.

All of a sudden a large woman floated up to the balcony looking at me with such hatred.

"Serenity! You- you are the reason that this is happening! If you had not taken MY Endymion, then this would not be happening! Suffer for all time for this!" she screamed in my face, all the while growing bigger and bigger till she was almost 10 times my size.

"Beryl! Don't even think about it!" Endymion called as he jumped onto the balcony from the gardens

"My dear Endymion. Is this what you wanted? A desolate kingdom and this wispy girl?! You could have ruled beside me in all the glory that is our Terra!" Beryl said trying to convince Endymion one last time

"Never! You are not half the woman Serenity is! And this kingdom, had it joined with Terra would have been even more amazing! Look what you've done! The downfall of two great kingdoms! You will not live for this" He screamed back up to her

"Then your love must die! If I can't have you, no one can!" she said as she gathered her dark energy from the people of Terra below her.

"Endymion! Leave! She only wants to kill me! You can get away!" I shouted at him over the screams while we jumped off the balcony together, trying to avoid getting hit by the dark energy.

All of a sudden something grabbed my foot from beneath me, as I stumbled onto the ground, I saw Kunzite, Endymion's Top Guard, the love of my dear Venus. He had caught my leg to stop me from getting away from Beryl who by now had turned around and was aiming at me once again.

Endymion had stopped, a few feet behind me, realizing that I had tripped. He stood frozen in fear at Beryl's great power gathered and aimed at me. She let all of it fly right at me and I stood in defiance, ready for the pain, to protect my kingdom and love.

But I never felt it. I opened my eyes and there stood Endymion, almost charcoal black.

"ENDYMION! Oh my goddess! Endy?! Why? Why did you do that?" I cried as he fell backwards, pushing me down with him. I struggled to lay his head into my lap.

I looked up quickly to see where Beryl had gone and saw my mother with the crystal facing Beryl.

"Sere? Are you okay?" he asked coughing up ash and blood

"Endy! I'm fine, why did you do that!? She would have hit me and been distracted and you could have lived. You would have lived my sweet!" I whispered to him as tears flowed down my face.

"I love you Sere, never forget that! We may not be together this day or the next day but one day we will be together again! Aisheterou Serenity" he whispered as he slipped away from me

"ENDYMION!" I cried, wracking with sobs, shivering in the despair that had just drenched my heart.

I looked up at my mother and saw her with tears in her eyes, defending our kingdom and me.

"Beryl! This ends now! You are not going to succeed! Oh Goddess Selene, lend me your power to defend my kingdom and my daughter! The Silver Crystal's owner beseeches you as my mother, and her mother and her mother before did, and one day as my daughter will. Let me protect these people who I have loved and always will love! Queen Selenity begs of you!" She cried holding the Silver Crystal above her.

There was a great silver light and I stared in wonder. It shot straight into the Silver Crystal and into my mother who glowed in silver also. She gathered her power as Beryl, and everyone in the vicinity stared in amazement

There was a great big flash that shot straight from the Silver Crystal and at Beryl. Beryl just in time put up a dark barrier, but the barrier did not even last for a second, it cracked and the silver light encompassed her and shrunk her down to normal size. She floated down to the floor where she was dropped, obviously dead.

Queen Selenity, my mother, fell to the ground, her power completely drained and looked on in relief, and she had saved the kingdom and her daughter.

I cleared my head and seeing that the Lunarians were retaking the city, sighed in relief. I looked down at Endymion, tears in my eyes once again. "We shall be together in death my love!" I whispered as I took up his sword and pulled it to my chest.

"The city is saved and my mother is alive! I am happy that I am not leaving my kingdom to destruction! Luna will always overcome! I leave to go to my love where we can always be together" I whispered to myself.

But before I could push the sword through my body, a white-gloved hand snatched the sword away from me. I looked up in fear at Diamond's face, his anger at my position. His eyes flashed in resolution, "Luna is now mine!" he said smirking at my fearful expression

He got up with the sword, leaving me on the floor, he walked up to my mother, who was still half-sitting on the ground. "Queen Selenity, I ask for you to surrender the Silver Crystal and your kingdom and I will let you live." He said to her as he crouched down in front of her.

She gasped "Diamond? You are one of Serenity's suitors, are you not? Why are you speaking this way?" in amazement

"You are in no way able to protect your kingdom from the Dark Moon forces now that you have almost expended all your energy, Queen. Surrender now, and I will spare you and your kingdom." He said to her.

I gasped in fear, this had been his plan; he had known about Beryl and just bided his time while she weakened the Kingdom and my mother.

I glared at him while he waited for my mother's response, he glanced at me and shot me a lust-filled smile, a smile for power, and a smile for me! How dare he?

"Diamond! I will never surrender my kingdom" she said as she once again held her Silver Crystal close to her heart and rose

He shrugged his shoulder, "Okay then, DIE!" he screamed as he took Endymion's sword, which he still clutched in his hand and stabbed it through my mother.

"MOTHER!" I cried in pain as I pushed off Endymion's body and crawled towards her.

When I reached I heard her whisper, "Serenity, my dear Serenity, take the Silver Crystal and hide it within you and save yourself, I love you Serenity. Everything I ever did, I did for you, my dear" she said as her spirit faded from existence.

"Mommy! NO!!!" I cried even louder, holding her close to me. Silently and invisibly, the Silver Crystal seeped into my heart, giving me strength.

As fast as I could I stood, facing Diamond. "Diamond! You will die for this!" I said as he smirked at me. He quickly walked toward me and took the sword again and pierced my shoulder, making the sword exit from the back. I silently fell forward, tears falling from my eyes, into his arms and lost consciousness.

I awoke on a silky bedspread and opened my eyes and looked at the black room surrounding me. Where was I? This wasn't my room. I tried to sit up and gasped at the pain shooting through my shoulder. I was dressed in my gown but there was so much blood all over it.

Then I remembered.

My Senshi falling, my Endymion falling and my mother being ruthlessly murdered by –

"Good morning Serenity. How is your wound?" asked a mocking voice. I looked for the source and there he was- Diamond.

"Diamond! You-you evil being! What have you done?!" I shouted at him as I ignored the pain and sat up.

"I am the sole owner of Luna at its peak! And the sole owner of the most beautiful woman in the Solar System! What have I done? I have everything I have ever wanted!" he said as he leered at me.

I shrunk back as I saw his confidence and happiness at killing my mother, as I said "You are despicable!" he began to walk towards me, when he reached me, I gathered all the spit I could and spit in his face.

His eyes flashed in anger, his arm came and slapped me in the face, causing me to collapse onto the bed once again.

"You will respect your master!" he shouted in my face as he leaned over me.

"My master? You are not my master! I am the Princess- no Queen of Luna! I do not have a master!" I shouted right back into his face, feeling the most anger I had ever felt before in my life.

"You are the property of Dark Moon and me! You are no longer the heir to Luna, as I am now the King" he said through clenched teeth. I glared at him, and if looks would kill he would be roasting on the floor. He felt the animosity and said, "Learn your place slave!"

I turned away from his face, seemingly defeated for today. My shoulder ached more than ever before, and the ache was spreading throughout my body slowly.

"Where is the Silver Crystal Serenity?" Diamond said as I turned away. "I don't know, master" I said, the last word dripping with hatred.

"You know where it is! I am not stupid Serenity! The Silver Crystal passes through generation and generation through the female daughter of the Queen. Three guesses as to who that is!" he said, as his anger was once again apparent.

I blinked and looked at him again as I said, "I don't know!"

He leaned on my body as hard as he could and I had difficulty breathing, smirking at the picture he asked me for it again. I ignored him as I tried to breathe.

He stopped the leaning and raised his right hand, making sure I was watching, he dropped it to my shoulder and pressed his thumb into the bandage that was covering my wound.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I cried in pain, sharp pains were shooting throughout my body, then he wasn't only pressing his thumb into my wound, he started shooting dark energy into my body.

"I will ask you again, where is it!" he shouted over my screams of pain

"I-I d-d-don't know" I whispered as I started to writhe in agony as the dark energy reached my heart and head.

He got off of me and slowed the dark energy till it stopped. The pain was still shooting through my body and I was still writhing. He watched above me in amusement, finally the pain slowed slightly, allowing me to stop writhing.

I closed my eyes, I was exhausted, between my kingdom's fall, my shoulder wound and the black energy coursing through my body, I did not have enough energy to even lift a finger.

The last thing I saw was Diamond smirking above me and saying "Sweet dreams, Serenity," then I felt no more as I drifted off into sleep.

It was nightmares galore, I saw every bad moment of my life, them climaxing at Endymion, my Senshi and my mother dying.

I awoke to darkness surrounding the room. I glanced next to me and saw Diamond staring at me. He was only wearing some pants, and my eyes widened at this. He had obviously been watching me ever since I had fallen asleep, who knows how long ago. I looked down at my own body and gasped at the material that was covering my body. Soft as silk, it was a beautiful dress. My shoulder wound had been cleaned and re-bandaged. How had I not felt this before? The pain was a lot less though and I could move freely.

I glanced at Diamond again, who was surprisingly silent, he just glanced at my face; his eyes had a slight glassy look to them as if he was somewhere else.

I turned away from him onto my non-wounded shoulder and curled up into a small ball.

The tears started flowing silently till I reached my maximum and heavy sobs wracked my body for hours. I couldn't stop crying, the tears and sobs just kept coming, seemingly ever lasting. I felt the weight next to me disappear and knew Diamond had left the room, and this released my wails. The wails echoed through the room, making them insanely louder than possible. I knew those in other rooms and everywhere in the kingdom my wails and sobs could be heard.

Those with hearts would be crying, to hear such a sad and touching cry would be heartbreaking.

After a little longer the cries became smaller and I could breathe deeply again. The room had such a dark and musty smell to it, the air filled with Dark power, I couldn't even breathe properly anymore. I covered my mouth and nose with a piece of my dress, and this allowed me to breathe without hurting me.

I lay awake for a few moments longer, wondering what would become of me and what would become of my kingdom. I finally fell into a deep sleep, but this time I didn't see death, no I saw life and love.

All the happy times in my life; spending time with my Senshi, Mercury with her smarts, Jupiter with her strength, Venus with her love and brightness, and Mars with her anger, yet love. They were alive just to protect me, what would they feel when they found out they had failed, they would feel horrible. I prayed in my sleep, that they find happiness that they deserved, that they know I loved them and that I would never, ever blame them for what happened.

Then I saw my times with mother, all our lessons together, her teaching me how to be a princess, I remembered a specific time with her, when she had been teaching me about the Silver Crystal.

"The Silver Crystal helps those who help themselves, Serenity. But one must be ready to ask for the help of the Silvery Crystal. The day will come when you will receive the Silver Crystal, we do not know how long it will take the Silver Crystal to respond. It took me a whole 10 years before I was ready to use it. I know for sure that you, Serenity, will not take that long. Your capacity to love will charge the crystal and you will be the strongest of us all. Be strong. Whatever happens, believe in love…" the face and voice of Queen Selenity faded.

Last I saw my love, Endymion. I saw when I first met him, how we both hated each other because the other had the same amount of guts as the other, but I grew to love him more than I loved anyone else. His smile, his eyes, his laughter, his strengths, and his weaknesses, I knew them all. I knew him better than I knew myself. I would forever feel as if a great part of me was gone. A ginormous hole right in the middle of my heart.

Would I be able to love?

I awoke at this question. I felt eyes on me, but I kept my eyes closed, better not to let Diamond know I was awake.

The bed push down slightly as Diamond leaned on it. I felt his lips push down on mine and I gasped, allowing him entrance. My eyes shot open, my body groaning in anger at being disturbed.

For what seemed like eternity I lay there, his tongue pushing itself down my throat. I finally gathered enough energy to raise my hands and push him. He did not budge, rather he started getting more excited and crawled over my body. I stared at him in horror.

I gathered even more energy and started moving underneath him, trying to get him off of me, he groaned in pleasure, seemingly enjoying my body moving beneath his. I pushed him again, and once again he pushed harder into my body. Finally his mouth released mine.

He had obviously known I was awake. "Serenity" he moaned, in intense pleasure, after this kiss he had brutally taken from me

"Get off of me Diamond!" I seethed at him, pushing him harder than before.

He rolled off of me and landed next to me. "That was amazing!" he said as his eyes closed, still in immense pleasure. I sat up and inched away from him, what I saw stopped me in my tracks. His member was almost completely straight.

My eyes widened in realization, he was aroused. He wanted me! I almost started to hyperventilate, but I managed to calm myself. No use just telling Diamond that what power he had over me.

I decided that I should just ignore him right now. If he forgot, then maybe he wouldn't want what every man had always wanted from me.

My stomach decided it had enough and growled louder than ever before. This was the hungriest I had ever been in my life. It seemed like I had not eaten in two days, which I wouldn't be surprised was the amount of time I had spent in this room.

Diamond must have heard because he got up and walked to the door and said something to someone who was outside of it.

Within minutes there was a tray of delicious food in his hands and he walked back to the bed and placed the tray in front of me.

I looked at the food. It looked so good.

But it could be poisoned! Another way to trick me! I could believe Diamond would stoop that low. Look at what he had tried to do at the balls.

There would be three balls in which I would choose my fiancé. There had been hundreds of men, and it had surprised me. All these men were competing for my hand in marriage. I spent countless hours with the final 5, and Diamond had been one, along with Endymion as another. I barely remember the other 3, one's name had been Seiya; I think I liked him. All had been perfect gentlemen, Seiya had been the friend, Endymion had been the one I always fought with and Diamond, he was the one constantly trying to woo me. The Prince of Dark Moon, he was a handsome man, but he always seemed an empty shell to me. The only interests I saw were of women, kingdom politics and of games. I guess that was what a Prince of Dark Moon was required to know. I had not really liked him but mother saw a convenience if I married him, in which Dark Moon would be united with Luna, finally stopping the discontent of Dark Moon. I remember when I had started to get to know Endymion and started to fall in love with him, it was as if Diamond knew and he tried everything to get me to forget Endy. He tried bribing me with handsome gifts, he tried badmouthing Endymion and many other things, but fortunately nothing had worked. He was a master of trickery and deceit, I had to be careful.

"Serenity? Are you there?" Diamond asked startling me from my thoughts. It was weird but he actually sounded…worried. Did he really? Wait! No! Master of trickery and deceit! I have to remember that!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just remembering how I watched my love, my friends and then my mother die at your hands!" I said while staring at the food. I couldn't eat any…but if I didn't, Diamond would just force me to and that would probably be worse.

I picked up a piece of bread and ate a little of it. Two seconds later I was stuffing whatever I could touch into my mouth. How could I? This was almost complete betrayal. Diamond watched in amazement as I ate. I stopped pretty soon and realized that none of the food would stay down, not after what I had seen. I saw a flash of Endymion in my arms, then my mother, and I ran to a door in the room, which I had long suspected as the bathroom. I ran to the toilet and emptied all I had just eaten.

"Well that was a waste" Diamond said as he walked into the bathroom. I dry heaved into the toilet, gagging in the pain of my heart.

I stood up, somehow still seemingly elegant and started washing out my mouth in the sink. I saw Diamond looking at me from the mirror and just kept ignoring him.

After I felt a little better I pushed past Diamond and walked back out to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him as he walked out of the bathroom

"I want you Serenity, I always have" he answered me as he started walking towards the bed again.


	2. Unthinkable Pain

Another Chance at Love

Chapter 2: Unthinkable Pain

I am truly sorry for the crappy ending last chapter, I just needed to finish it up.

Right, so I'm pretty sure that I kind of know where this story is going and I hope that I can express the story well, it does deserve that much.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy

Oh and Serenity's dreams have a kind of understanding power. What she may at once have been confused about, her dreams may unravel.

Warning: there are vulgar parts in this, please, if you cannot handle it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, neither is the whole Sailor Moon story.

Recap:

"_What do you want from me?" I asked him as he walked out of the bathroom_

"_I want you Serenity, I always have," he answered me as he started walking towards the bed again. _

I shivered and looked away from his hypnotic eyes. "Well, you will never have me, no one other than Endymion will" I whispered to him. My eyes started tearing at my mention of Endymion. Then I couldn't breathe. My body felt so much pain, something such a great part of it was missing. I couldn't keep myself together. I collapsed onto the bed hugging myself, trying to stay in one piece. It felt that if I let go I would shatter into a million pieces.

"You will NEVER mention that name in front of me again!" he shouted at me after I slightly recovered, finally able to breathe. I nodded; I don't think I could take another mention of his name anyway. I lay on the bed just trying not to think of _him_. My dreams would be the only place I could think of him safely, without feeling such a great sense of loss.

Diamond teleported out of the room silently and I closed my eyes trying to settle into a sleep of happy memories.

I remembered Sailor Mars and her protective nature, how she tried to stay and protect me on the balcony along with the other three but the desolate nature in the kingdom itself called her attention. I remember looking down at her fighting nearly 30 Terran men and winning greatly. Her fire was one of the most destructive things on our world and she wasn't holding any of it back. Jadeite appeared next to her and we were both relieved since Jadeite could help in the relief. But he grabbed Mars, my dear Rei, and took his sword and stabbed it through her. She fell looking upon his face, the one she had loved so dearly, I saw her gather her remaining energy of demon removement.

"_Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN! Akyrou Tai-san" she said and threw the scroll upon Jadeite. He writhed in pain and fell upon the floor next to Mars. His eyes showed us the horror he felt at what he had done "Rei! I am so sorry! The brainwashing- Beryl she-" Rei cut him off and leaned into him and gave him a final kiss. I looked on, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Sere. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" was the last thing I heard from her. _

I was crying. Crying for Rei and Jadeite. Beryl had destroyed their love, but Rei had managed to get it back. I was happy for her. She could at least rest in peace.

My mind flashed back to the other Senshi.

_Mercury, my Ami, was trying to decipher what had happened to Jadeite so she could reverse the process on the other generals. But I know she got nowhere. Before she could Zoicite appeared. "Mercury! Come fight like a real Senshi!" he cried at her. Ami grimaced and closed her mini-computer. "Wait, Ami!" I had cried. I hugged her as hard as I could. "I love you Serenity. I will try my best to protect you!" she said to me. _

_She jumped from the balcony and approached Zoicite. "Zoi? My love, what has happened to you?" she questioned him, hoping to get the real Zoicite back. "My mind is clearer than ever before! I see that you had clouded my judgment before, this will not happen again!" he shouted at her. He gathered his dark energy and released it at Mercury. Mercury froze it in front of her. The great Ice Senshi would not bend so easily. She threw her ice at him just he threw his dagger. They both pierced each other right in the heart. They fell forward together. "Ami? I am sorry! Please forgive me!" I heard Zoicite whisper to her. "I love you Zoi. Of course I forgive you, you were blinded." They both faded. I felt tears in my eyes. _

_Just then Jupiter jumped up into the air, saving me from the black energy that was pelting at me. Nephrite floated above us. Jupiter fell to the floor, dazed by the dark energy. She attacked back almost right after she landed on the floor. Her lightning pierced Nephrite, going right through him. I saw tears in her eyes as she said her goodbyes to him. The next thing, there was a giant sword sliding out of her body. "JUPITER! MAKO-CHAN!" I screamed as I saw her slide to the floor. I was about to jump over the balcony to go to her but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Venus, staring below at the body that appeared after Jupiter had slid to the floor. Kunzite laughed, "Well that was surprisingly easy, I knew that Nephrite would be able to distract her" while he wiped his sword on his clothes._

"_KUNZITE!" Venus screamed as she jumped from the balcony and landed in front of him. You couldn't see any doubt in her eyes; she would destroy this man for what he had done. She attacked ruthlessly, her golden attacks pelting at him continuously. He fell to the floor, a smile on his face. He pelted his dark energy at her, and Venus, who hadn't been suspecting, was pierced in the back while battling 5 other Terran men. He had accomplished what he had been brainwashed to do. Defeat the Senshi, and kill their leader. I saw that he had gone through so much pain when Beryl had brainwashed him. He had been the hardest, his sense of right and wrong so clear, his love of Endymion and Minako had been strong. But eventually even he had been destroyed. But apparently he hadn't been restored to good after he had been mortally wounded; he had still tripped me when we had been running away. _

_Suddenly I saw Kunzite and Endymion in front of me, well more accurately a ghost of them. This was a scene from before the generals had been brainwashed. "Protect the Princess, not me! If you see us in danger, you are to save her, not me! Understand this Kunz, my dear friend, I love her more than life itself and nothing is worth her life. So please Kunzite…" the ghosts faded away. _

_I understood now. When Venus had fallen, his brainwashing had been lifted, and I had been in immediate danger if we had kept running from Beryl. Tripping me had been the only way to make sure that Endymion could save me._

I woke up, tears in my eyes at the understanding of their sacrifice. Everything had been for me. My Senshi had died to protect me, killing all they could, even if it meant the end of their love and the generals had all in the end made sure I could survive.

But it had all been in vain! I was destroyed! The kingdom was destroyed! Nothing was left! It was all over! Love and life dead.

Everyone I had ever loved had been brutally killed right in front of my eyes. I could never love again. I would have given anything to die alongside my Senshi, my love, my mother. Defending something I cared about.

What was my life here and now?

Diamond's slave, to do as he pleases?

I wondered what had happened to my Outer Senshi. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn? I knew that Pluto was still at the Time Gate, protecting it and she would always remain there, unable to help us. But Uranus, Neptune and Saturn had been on their planets, they should have heard of the trouble long before it had been finished. They should have been there protecting Luna.

I briefly thought of my mother's advisors, Luna and Artemis. They had both treated me as if I was their daughter and they had been my second parents. I missed them too. I hope that they had the chance to escape; their transforming powers could have helped them avoid the enemy. I hope they were safe, together.

I wiped the tears off my face. I couldn't sit around thinking about death all day. I realized my surroundings just then. Diamond lay next to me, asleep. If his guard was down I could kill him…

But I shook my head; this was not the way to get my revenge. I wouldn't stoop as low as he; killing when one was weak and defenseless.

I got up as quietly as I could and walked to the door; thankful it was open I walked into the hallway.

It was dark despite the lights on every few feet or so. My eyes took a few seconds to habituate to the darkness. I looked around; it was just a long hallway, with just one door on the opposite end of the hallway. I walked quickly to that door and opened it and slipped inside.

It looked like some sort of sitting room. But there was only one chair there. I was facing the back of it and when I walked around it I saw a video screen. There was Diamond sleeping. Wait! That was the room where I had been minutes ago. So he could also watch me when he was not in the room. Great, this man was obsessed with me. I just hoped he wouldn't grow in his obsession.

There was nowhere to go. We must have been secluded from the rest of his castle. Apparently Diamond liked his privacy. But of course he couldn't give others the same amount he desired, could he?

I grew tired at that moment, and seeing his seat was the only one there, I sat on it. I wondered how my Kingdom was faring. All of a sudden the Video Screen flashed, its picture changing from my room to Luna. I was looking at utter desolation. All parts of the Moon were burned; people lay dead on the floor. Terrans along with Lunarians were lying on the ground of the beautiful moon. Tears sprang to my eyes at this sight.

I felt a gaze on my back and turned around to see who it was, unsurprisingly it was Diamond. Of course he had felt me sit in his chair. I just slid down into the chair more, blocking me from his view. I heard light steps and then I felt the chair swiveling.

"Come Serenity. You are still physically and mentally exhausted. You need your rest," he said as he grabbed my hand.

I snatched my hand away from his hand and said harshly, "Do you mean the physical pain from the shoulder wound you inflicted, or the torture session? Or the mental pain from watching you kill my mother?" I spat in his face.

He ignored my question and grabbed my hand again. I lifted from the chair and seconds later we were in the bedroom again.

He pushed me onto the bed, standing above me. "I am tired of waiting for you to get better! You seem fine to me, fine enough to insult your master, then you should be fine enough to enjoy some pleasure!" he spat right back into my face.

My eyes widened. He wasn't saying this! He wasn't! But apparently I was out of luck, because seconds later Diamond was ripping my dress off of me. I covered my body with my hands and hair. Quickly spreading my amazingly long hair to cover my body obviously angered him as he turned away and started taking off his clothes. I grabbed the dress and got up and quickly ran for the door. But I hadn't even taken two steps before I was slammed to the ground. I looked up and saw that he had grabbed my right hand and yanked it back, causing me to fall to the floor. My hand throbbed and when I looked down I saw a bluish bruise. It had been displaced. I cradled it with my left hand and started moving backwards. My legs struggled to push my body weight across the cold, hard floor.

I reached the wall in seconds, but I had nowhere to go. I was completely trapped. The door to the hallway was too far away, and I would never be able to make it there with Diamond standing in front of it. The bathroom door was closer. I struggled to stand and when I finally managed to do it without use of my right hand and pain running down my shoulder wound I ran to the bathroom door. I reached it and was about to run in when Diamond appeared right in front of me. He obviously enjoyed this game of cat and mouse; he had the evident powers to stop it now. He grabbed my hands with his and basically carried me back to the bed. He threw me onto it once again.

"NO! Diamond, stop!" I shouted loudly as I scrambled up the bed in a hurry to get away from him. My head painstakingly hit the headboard; I was trapped again!

He got onto the bed, leering at me. He crawled towards me as I clutched my hands in front of my face.

This was not happening! This could not happen! I-I had never had the chance to love Endymion but here was Diamond who was going to take what wasn't even his. Tears sprang to my eyes. I imagined Endymion's face, the pain he would feel had he seen this.

Diamond had reached me. He reached to my face and wiped the tears away. I turned my face away from his; I had no desire to look upon the face that would torture me for the rest of my life. His hand reached towards my face and forced my face towards his. "Look at me!" he said to me.

I turned back to face him, hatred in my eyes.

His mouth quickly captured my mouth. I struggled to keep my lips closed. I would not give him the satisfaction of deepening the kiss. He grabbed my dislocated hand, causing pain to go shooting through my body and causing my mouth to open involuntarily. He let go of my hand and stuffed his tongue down my throat again. I responded by biting his tongue when it came near me. He mouth moved away from mine and he turned away and spit out some blood. He slapped my face, saying, "Stop that!"

I tried pushing him off of me but he just pushed down harder. We slid down the bed till I was lying completely underneath him. We were both completely naked.

"NO!" I cried when I started struggling even harder, I pushed and pushed but nothing happened.

I looked up at Diamond's eyes; they were staring into my mind, chilling my soul. "Stop this Diamond!" I cried when he started to move towards my mouth again.

"No Serenity. You are mine and mine alone. I will have you, whether you want it or not" He said, the words chilling me even more.

He ignored my protest and started kissing me, when I tried to bite him again; he withdrew and started kissing my neck. I struggled to move my hands and tried slapping his face away, but he just grabbed my hands with one of his and pushed them underneath my body. I was basically defenseless. I tried moving my feet, them being the only defense I had left I tried kicking him. He managed to avoid the kicks and trapped my feet between his. I was now completely powerless.

He was straddling me from above. He pushed his fingers into me and started trying to pleasure me. I bucked from the immense pain running through my body.

"A virgin? You're a virgin?" he asked me, surprise showing on his face.

I glared at him, tears managing to leak down my face, giving him the answer he needed.

He leaned down and started kissing the tears away, but more kept leaking through. Eventually he gave up on that and started moving down my body. I started; I tried to buck him off. He almost slid off but managed to hold on. "Now, now, none of that Serenity" he said smirking at me. He pushed me down again.

A few seconds later I felt the most pain I had ever felt. He was in me. I screamed in pain, tears coursing down my face. He was moving in pleasure ignoring me. He pushed into me and I felt everything burst, so much pain. I saw black.

He peaked in pleasure and burst into me. Even more pain. Never before had I felt so much pain. I screamed in agony, my voice going hoarse.

He got off of me, having thoroughly enjoyed himself. I kept screaming, screaming in pain, in horror, in death. He sat up and slapped me very hard. I went quiet.

I couldn't move. The pain was still there, but it had dulled a little. Tears were streaming down my face. I stared up at the black ceiling, lost in the pain.

I preferred dark energy to this, I preferred anything to this. It felt as if I had no hope left in my body. He had finally squelched it.

I turned onto my side, twitching where I felt the pain, and curled up into a fetus. Diamond moved closer to my body but I was too tired to move away, he curled his hand around my waist and pulled my body to his. Tears flowed down onto his hands but he just pulled me closer to him. I ignored him and drifted into sleep.

Thankfully it was a dreamless sleep. I wasn't looking forward to when I did dream, the pain of seeing Endymion's face after what had happened.

I just slept and slept, unknowingly tears flowing down my face during the sleep.

When I awoke I was alone. Tears soaked the bed beneath my face. When I sat up there was so much pain still in my body but thankfully it was bearable. There was a light silk blanket covering me, but it felt colder than normal.

I pushed it off and got up. There was a dress hanging from the door, similar to the one that had been- I cut off my thoughts, I couldn't think about that, not now.

I walked to the bathroom and walked in, taking the dress with me. I knew Diamond would probably be watching me from his video screen, but I couldn't bear this uncleansiness. I had to take a shower!

I stepped into the shower and started it, I turned it up to as warm as it could and took the soap and started rubbing in across my body. Soon the water was turning my skin raw and red. But I just slid down to my knees and started sobbing into the water. I couldn't wash it off! This uncleanliness would never leave, it would suffocate me forever.

Finally the water started turning cold and pretty soon I was freezing, but I didn't mind it. Anything was welcome. The bathroom door opened and Diamond walked in and turned off the shower. He picked me up and started drying me off with a towel. I recoiled from him and slipped in the tub, slamming my head against the tile. I lost consciousness.

When I woke up again, my head was throbbing. There was a glass of water and a tray of food sitting on the table next to the bed. I grabbing the water and started gulping it down. I felt a little better.

How long had I been there? Had it been 3 days since the attack on the moon? 5 days? A week? I had no sense of time in this room.

Suddenly there was another door along with the bathroom and the hallway door.

I walked to it and opened it.

It opened up to a balcony. A balcony was where I had watched my 4 best friends- I stopped my trail of thought and stepped onto the balcony.

It was light out, obviously very early in the morning. I looked down at a garden filled with all types of flowers. There was a light breeze flowing through the door. It made me feel a little better. Sunlight had always made me feel better.

I sat down on the balcony and looked down through the bars. The flowers were so pretty. I looked for red, red Roses. Roses had always been my favorite flower, more so because – I had to stop thinking about things like that!

But the pain had already seeped through. I held myself together, his name had reverberated through my heart and it was breaking again.

I held myself together.

But I was broken. Forever.

**So end of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Look for chapter 3, it should be up soon!**

**Oh and don't forget to review! **

**They make me want to hurry up and finish the next chapter **




	3. Submission

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon **

**Without further adieu, the third installment (Hope you enjoy)**

Chapter 3: Submission

So I had a breakdown after seeing the garden, who could blame me? I had just recently lost nearly every single person that I had loved in these past 18 years, oh not to mention the kingdom I was supposed to inherit and rule one day alongside the one and true love that I had. Oh wait, I forgot about the whole being raped by the man who had killed my mother.

Wow, when I put it in that perspective, my life sucks way more than possible. I guess I'm just acting like the somewhat spoiled child that I grew up to be, there must be many people that have it so much worst off then me; those who never knew their parents, those who never had friends, and many of those who had never experienced true love. But still, whoever said "'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all" kind of didn't take into account that the losing of the love can destroy a person, so maybe it would have been better had they not felt that sense of loss.

But I could never wish to never have met _him._ I loved him too much to do that.

As I was thinking, a person I had never seen before entered the room. She was a thin woman, a few years older than me, but obviously weighed a lot less, but she was still extremely pretty. Servants must not be fed much here. She had a haggard look and barely glanced in my direction as she went to cleaning Diamond's room. After she had finished, she walked to the door, but looked back and said "The Prince says I am to take you to your lessons in the main part of the Castle. I will be back in 5 minutes. There will be a clean outfit in the dresser" then she walked out calmly, closing the door silently.

"Dresser? What dresser?" I murmured to myself but of course that second, it shimmered into view. Hmph. How many more random things would just appear every time I thought about them?

I got up and walked to the dresser, there were quite a few dresses there, all either light or dark in color. I picked out the plainest one, and saw it was similar to a school outfit. White shirt and a navy skirt that reached the knees. I hurriedly changed into it, washed my face, brushed my hair and sat on the bed, waiting for her to come back.

She was back in a few minutes and seeing I was ready just said "Follow me"

I hurried and followed her out the door. There was now another door on the opposite side of the hallway into which I followed her. "I'm Mika, **[Means New Moon** so you can just address me as so, what would you like me to call you?" she asked me as we walked down another hallway.

"Um-I don't know. Serenity is too formal…and too familiar, same with Sere. But maybe just Ren?" I wondered out loud. "Which means water lily, it will suit you perfectly. Ren it is" she answered me.

We went through another door and now it didn't even feel like the same place. There were actually people here, and it was noticeably brighter than the room and hallways. When we walked across the hall, it went quiet. I felt their eyes on Mika and me, they probably knew who I was, and I wonder how they feel about me.

We walked into a room that looked like a study. In it was a tall man, blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm sure a lot of the women were after him. He looked like a kind person though.  
"Hello Serenity, I am Masao **[means righteous**, your Senpai **[teacher**. I was told to teach you a number of things," he said. He turned to Mika and said, "You may leave" Mika nodded and quietly exited. "Masao-senpai?" I asked him. He smiled at me kindly, nodding for me to go on. "Would you mind just calling me Ren?" I inquired. He nodded saying "Of course, now lets get started.

He pointed to a lounging chair and waited for me to sit. Once I had sat down he went and sat at his chair. "So, first of all, please do not call me Masao-senpai, just Masao is fine. I am a friend, not an enemy." I responded with an apology, feeling no embarrassment, seems like nothing could effect. It was silent for a bit while Masao looked me over and then he said, "So, Ren, How are you getting along here on Dark Moon?"

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "What? Are you supposed to be a psychiatrist or something?"

He laughed "Among other things, yes"

"So, why exactly am I getting psychoanalyzed? I thought I was supposed to be a slave of Diamond" I asked him, getting confused. What was this?

"Well, I am not sure about the Prince's motives, but I do know that you are not going to be a slave" he responded.

"Whatever" I replied

"Now, Ren, back to the question. How are you doing?" He asked

I shifted in my chair, slightly sliding down. "I'm doing fine"

"Any problems or anything?" he asked, basically just restating the first question.

I glared at him, "I don't know, maybe the whole watching my friends and family die is a problem," I said.

"I heard about that, I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly.

I glanced at him, he actually seemed sincerely sorry. It was weird. I felt like I should hate the guy but here I was warming up to him already. Guess sympathy goes a long way.

He was the first person who I had met that actually said something that wasn't an order. Then again, I had only seen Diamond and Mika, among one was a prince bent on destroying me and the other was a servant who was obviously scared of doing something to anger Diamond.

"Yea, well…whatever, nothing I can do about it now" I said, feeling sorry for bursting on him like that.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" he asked nicely

"I…no. Not really" I responded, looking away from his kind eyes.

"Well, that's fine" He answered

I quickly looked at him, "Really?"

He laughed and nodded, "We can do other things. I wasn't only told to psychoanalyze you, but also to teach you"

"Teach me what?" I asked

"About Dark Moon" he answered simply

"Dark Moon was originally a part of Luna" He said to me

I gasped, "What? I was never told this"

He nodded, "It's as I expected. Things have been sour between Luna and Dark Moon ever since the split. It was supposed to end when Prince Diamond was married to the Princess of Luna, of course you"

"I knew it was supposed to bring peace to our nations, but I didn't know we were actually once the same nation" He had easily captured my attention. I wondered why I had never been told any of this, if I was supposed to be the Queen of Luna someday, you would think they would have taught me the true history.

"We were all a part of Luna once, now we are Dark Moon and Luna. I shall tell you what happened long ago. But please, no interruptions, it's sometimes hard to continue with a thought" he smiled apologetically

I nodded and he began his tale.

"I am sure you know of the founding of Luna. The Goddess Selene gave powers to a woman in deep trouble, Serenity, who was also her daughter and whom you are named after, so she could save the universe from the darkness. Once she had saved the universe, the only planets left were the 9 planets. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Earth and the Moon. When you were taught the history, they told you that Dark Moon was also one of the planets, yes?"

I nodded.

"But this was not so. Queen Serenity had used up most of her power in the battle against the darkness, but she knew it would come back eventually, so she locked up the most of her remaining powers in the Silver Crystal and gave the rest of the power and light to the people she loved. This created the line of Serenity and the royalty line of the other planets. But some of the powers leaked out into other people. Most were Lunarians. There were a few from each planet, but otherwise that was it. The remaining people were normal, no magic to speak of.   
Serenity died soon afterwards, and left her daughter as ruler. It was a few years of peace but then bedlam broke out. The normal people were unhappy; the magic people were taking over everywhere. They were the special ones and this angered the people.

The Magics were being persecuted, mostly in Luna, but in other places also. But Luna being the most populated with the Magics, it was the first to break out. The new Queen decided it would be best to split up, let the Magics live in peace and let the Normals live in peace. So she basically sent all non-Magics down to Earth, where Luna could watch over them. This angered almost everyone but the Magics. But the Queen's word was law, so all non-Magics were sent down to Earth or to whichever planet they saw fit, and all Magics came to Luna. Some Magics were also angered at this decree, they did not want to uproot and move to Luna, but nonetheless it happened.

There was again a little while of peace. But almost 100 years later, it erupted again. A few Magics had moved around onto Earth, they were under the orders not to reveal their powers, but someone messed up and they were killed. Non-Magics could not stand Magics; the anger had not disappeared. The Magics were angry and were considering retaliating, "badness" had come back, and it was more rampant among the Magics. The Queen, the great-granddaughter of Serenity, decided to cleanse the Magics; to take away the badness, to make them all good. But many rejected it; they would not allow themselves to be controlled. The Queen offered them the chance to leave, but they could not go to any other planet, not if they wanted to live, so she created another planet. Thus, the Dark Moon was born. We are mostly Magics, but there are other amongst us, just as there are Magics on the other planets. When Dark Moon came about, the anger eventually died, and peace came about. The granddaughter of the cleansing Queen was your mother and she brought about the most peaceful millennium ever in the Universe. But the darkness returned, you know it as the entity that took over Beryl and you know the rest…"

I sat, stunned, completely thrown off at this revelation. Cleansing? How could cleansing save the world? We all have bad in ourselves, it is up to us to choose what to do. I couldn't believe that my own ancestor had done something like that. Everything I believed in was a lie! Had mother known?

I had a million questions running around in my head and each seemed more confusing than the next.

I lay down on the lounging chair and put my hands on my head. I had a grueling headache after all this.

Masao looked at me sympathetically, "I believe they did not tell this to the new generation because they did not want history repeating itself. It was for good intentions"

I glanced at the ceiling, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions"

He smiled apologetically, "I would not have wanted to tell you this, but the Prince instructed me to. I actually believe that the amount of stress could destroy you, but I had no choice. Please forgive me." He said whilst frowning.

I grimaced, "If Diamond wanted you to tell me this, how am I not sure it is all a lie?"

He got up and walked to one of the bookshelves, picked out a book and handed it to me. It was named _The True History of Luna_; I skimmed the first page and found it was exactly what Masao had said.

It was all true. I didn't know what to think, what to feel.

"Don't think of it too hard. What's done is done. You did nothing wrong, none of us did. We just tried to survive," he said to me

I nodded. Well, at least I had something else to think about other than death.

It was quiet for a little while. Masao could tell that I needed to work everything out, so he was allowing me some time to think.

There was a knock on the door and Mika walked in, "Prince Diamond requests your presence Ren," she said.

I stood and started to walk to the door, before I reached it, I turned to Masao who was writing something down and said, "Thank You, really, I think I did deserve to know the truth" I smiled slightly as I said this. He smiled back, "You're welcome"

I walked out to the hallway where Mika was waiting. We walked quickly back to my room, "How was your day Ren?" she asked politely. I smiled at her and said, "It was okay, yours?"  
"Same" she replied.  
"Oh, the Prince requests that you get cleaned and meet him in the Dining room for dinner" she said, remembering I did not know what I was supposed to do.

I nodded and walked into my room, leaving Mika outside of it.

After a quick wash I dressed myself in the next simple dress in the dresser. It was a cotton black dress that reached my knees but covered my arms. Of course it was a tight fit, accenting every part of my body. Of course.

Mika knocked on the door and I hurried out to her. We walked back towards the study but made other turns and ended up at two doors. Mika stopped and gestured towards the doors, "I can't go any further. See you later Ren," she said as she walked away. I stared at the doors. I didn't want to go in.

I got up the courage and pushed open the doors. A sight of a beautiful dining area greeted me, but it was filled with people. They all turned to me when I opened the door and my eyes widened. I felt like turning around and running back out.

"Serenity" I heard a voice call and I turned towards it. It was Diamond, sitting at the head of the table; he glanced pointedly at the seat next to him. I walked towards it slowly; as I walked I noticed these people were mostly royals. They were either glaring at me or pitying me.

I finally reached the chair and sat down uncomfortably. Once I had sat down, everyone also started moving to his or her chairs. In a few minutes it was quiet.

Diamond stood up and cleared his throat and said, "As you all know, this is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" There was silence and Diamond continued "I recently have taken over Luna and am now the King of both Dark Moon and Luna. Serenity, here, is a guest of Dark Moon, please treat her as thus"

Everyone smiled and nodded, however un-agreeing they were with the terms.

Diamond walked to the man sitting on his other side, which I noted was the right side, he was a man with black hair, and as Diamond came to stand behind him, he glanced at me.

I blanched. He looked so much like…like Endymion. The name in my consciousness showered me with pain and I almost screamed, but I kept my mouth closed and all that came out was a whimper. Diamond glanced at me, smirking. He had known that it would shock me.

"This is Sapphire, Serenity. He is my brother, and my right-hand man". He moved onto the person next to Sapphire. It was an extremely pretty woman who was wearing a very revealing dress, "This is Esmeraude, she is one of my generals and this is Rubeus, another one of my generals" They both nodded at me and I smiled shakily at them. They both narrowed my eyes at me and I quickly looked back down at my plate.

Diamond then said, "The women sitting next to you are some of the other generals, there's Cōan, Berthier, Calaveras, and Petz"

I glanced at them also, they smiled at me. Finally some people that seemed kind of nice.

"Everyone else is a noble of some sort" he waved them off.

I glanced at the others, there were approximately 10 of them. They all nodded at me and then looked away.  
"Now, time for dinner" Diamond said, and at that moment a few servants with plates of food walked in. Diamond came and sat back down and a servant followed him and served him with a plate of food. Right afterwards, everyone else had plates of food in front of them. Diamond took a bite of his food and same as before everyone followed him.

I glanced down at the food and picked up the fork and took a bite. It was good.

I ate a little more and stopped when I felt full. Apparently I didn't have much of an appetite. I looked up and noticed it had grown loud when everybody had started chatting animatedly with one another. I smiled. It reminded me of dinnertime at home, it was always so much fun. The smile slid off my face as I remembered everything that had happened and everything that I had learned.

"Serenity?" Diamond was calling me back to the present

I glanced at him "Yes?" I asked quietly

"Aren't you going to eat any more?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not that hungry." I said

He smiled at me, "Have a lot to think about, huh?"

"What are you up to Diamond? I thought I was supposed to be a slave, instead I'm being psychoanalyzed and taught history!" I seethed at him quietly, trying not to attract the attention of everyone else, though Sapphire was listening. I avoided his glance; I did not want to look upon that face…

"I am up to nothing, you are no slave, and the Princess of Luna deserves the best. Especially with your recent…misfortunes, I'm sure you need someone to talk to, and the history is something you need to know," he answered smiling slightly

"Misfortunes? You call them misfortunes?! You did those things!" I said, my voice rising higher with each word.

It was starting to go quiet in the room; I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I got up and ran out of the room.

The tears had already started to flow down my eyes, I was running blindly and before I knew I had slammed into something. I started to fall backwards but hands grabbed me and pulled me back up.

I looked through the tears and saw Masao. He glanced at my tear soaked face and pulled me into a hug.

I sobbed into his shoulder. I let myself go limp and leaned into his body, letting him support me. He hugged me tightly as I cried.

Eventually my sobs quieted and I glanced up at Masao's face. "I'm sorry about that," I said as I wiped the tears off my face.

"It's okay. You needed someone to lean on," he said smiling at me kindly.

He sat down against the wall in the hallway, and patted the spot next to him, smiling up at me. I smiled slightly back at him and slid to the floor next to him.

"What happened?" he asked me

I glanced at the floor, "I don't know, Diamond called what happened to me misfortunes and I really don't know, I guess I kind of overreacted"

"You didn't overreact. You've been holding those feeling inside of you, they were bound to come out eventually. You shouldn't be holding that many sorrows inside of you, it could kill anyone," he said.

"I am sorry for that though. I got your shirt all wet," I said, blushing

He laughed, "Uh-oh, I'm going to die now that my shirt's wet"  
This earned a laugh from me

"As I said before, it's okay. I'm happy to be the shoulder you lean on," he said as he beamed at me.

I smiled back at him, "Thank You"

"We'd better get you back to your room, don't want to get you into trouble now do we?"

I nodded, I was feeling exhausted.

He got up and reached down to help me up. I followed him back to my room, it was a short walk, apparently I had somewhat known where I was going when I had ran out of the dining room.

We stopped at the door and I started to open the door. Before I did, I turned to Masao and said, "Thank you, for everything" and I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek softly.

I smiled at him, walked into the room, and closed the door quietly. The room was extremely dark and I didn't know where the light was so I just walked straight to the bed and fell onto it.

"Back so soon, Serenity?" a voice spoke quietly from the spot next to me.

I gasped and jumped back from the bed, crashing onto the floor. The light clicked on and there was Diamond staring at me from the bed.

"Diamond! What are you doing there? You scared me!" I screamed at him, my heart still beating wildly.

"I was worried about you and I decided you would eventually find your way back to the room. The dark is much more comforting than the light" he said shrugging

My breathing slowed and I got up, sighing "Oh"

I walked to the dresser and opened it to find my other dress, the one I had wore the night before. Instead I was greeted with many, many lingerie.

Without turning, I asked Diamond, "Where are the dresses?" refusing to let him see my anger.

"Oh, they'll be back in the morning" he said. I could hear the damn smile in his voice!

"No. Not again" I said, still staring into the dresser.

"We can do this willingly or it'll be just like last time," he said lightly

I twirled around as fast as I could and screamed at him, "You have me psychoanalyzed because you're trying to make me feel better about my situation, then you do this!? What is wrong with you!?"

He got up and walked to me.

"The psychoanalysis is just to make sure you're fit enough," he said as he pushed a strand of hair off my face.

Did I dare ask? Sure, why the hell not.

"Fit enough for what?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Fit enough to be my wife" he stated simply

My eyes widened and I pushed him away from me as hard as I could.

I watched as he fell backwards and fell onto the floor. The first sign of weakness.

He smiled up at me, seeming undaunted at the incident. I glared at him from above and quickly walked into the bathroom with him staring after me. I closed the door and slid onto the floor while leaning on the door.

Wife? WIFE!? His wife? I gagged as I felt my few bites of food come up.

Once again, I emptied my stomach contents into the toilet.

I lay out across the floor. In a random thought, I realized that the bathroom was quite big, huge even.

After a few minutes of freaking out again, I tried to figure out what I would do.

What could I do? I was a prisoner here. No matter what Diamond said about me being a guest, everyone knew that I was trapped.

There was nothing to do. I couldn't even hide myself from Diamond. He could teleport in and out of these rooms like nothing. He had the power.

Of course at the exact moment I thought this, I saw Diamond shimmer into view. He had transported himself into the bathroom.

I turned over toward the bathtub and curled up into a fetus. Why did this keep happening?

I could feel him looking at me for what felt like forever. He finally leaned down next to me and grabbed my hand and lifted me up. He glanced pointedly at the sink and transported back out. I sighed dejectedly and walked over to the sink and washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I turned back towards the door there was lingerie hanging from the door. I narrowed my eyes at it, hoping it would disappear. Of course nothing happened.

I sat back down onto the floor and kept glaring at the pieces of cloth.

Within seconds, Diamond was intercepting my view of them, but I just kept glaring at the spot.

He once again grabbed my arm and lifted me up. He touched my neckline, lifting up the cloth and it vanished.

I stepped away and pulled my hair around me again, thank goddess for my long hair.

He stepped slowly towards me, obviously enjoying this.

I kept backing up and pretty soon only the sink was behind me and he closed the distance.

Stupid rock and hard place, in an idle thought, I wondered which I could call Diamond, the rock or the hard place?

I didn't panic, instead I just closed my eyes and let him descend upon me. He touched the underwear I was wearing and then I felt his fingers there. I shook slightly but kept my hair around the top half of my body, my eyes still closed

He made his hands up to my bra and the same thing happened, it also vanished.

His hands moved up to my shoulders and I felt the transportation again.

We were on the bed, the silk sheets already bunched up around us.

I kept my eyes closed the whole time. I refused to look at him, to see this happening to me again.  
"Serenity, look at me!" I heard him whisper in my ear as he leaned into my body.

I struggled to breath again, "No" I whispered

"Look at me!" he shouted now.

I turned my head away from where I could feel his hot breath.

His hands came to my face and pulled it back into place. Now he was straddling me.

I kept my eyes shut.

His weight vanished. I kept my eyes shut still. This was just a ploy to make me think he had left the room. Yea right, he would never leave the room. I stayed still and slowed my breathing.  
Then all of a sudden I felt black power pelt my body. Short burst after short burst.

He would start and then stop momentarily, probably checking to see if I had opened my eyes, but I closed them tighter, refusing to let the pain take over me.

Finally he stopped stopping and kept pushing black energy out and into me. I started screaming as he raised the amount.

He stopped

My eyes opened as my body writhed in agony.

He was standing above me, grimacing.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked.

He descended down upon me again when I stopped writhing

Of course the second his skin touched mine I started struggling again.

He did the same thing he had done last time, trapped my feet between his and captured my hands with one of his above my head.

He started to kiss me and feel me up. I kept struggling but as he started constricting my hand and feet circulation I stopped. NO! I had to keep trying! I was NOT submissive!

With added power I started to struggle even more. He grasped my hands as hard as he could and started biting down on my lips as he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I tried to bite his tongue, but even his tongue captured mine. It was like tongue wrestling and eventually he quelled mine.

I gasped as he pulled away, for his tongue had started moving to other places. I weakly tried to stop him again, but it was no use. There was no power left in me.

I kept my eyes open the whole time, trying to ignore the pain again.

Of course, once again as he entered into me I screamed. The steam going out of my voice pretty quickly.

Pretty soon, it was quiet.

"You have to learn, that was amazing, you would feel it too if you allowed yourself to" I heard him whisper to me, he was still panting.

I stayed quiet as my breathing slowed.

"I always get what I want" he said as he leaned on his hand and looked into my eyes.

All he could see was my pain. He glanced away.

I didn't respond again.

"The wedding is set for two days from now. Mika will be your maid of honor, and Masao will give you away" he said slowly, trying to see how I would respond. I wondered idly if he was trying to get a rise out of me.

I once again just stared up at the ceiling. A blanket was soon covering the two of us. I didn't even move.

"How did you like the history lesson?" he asked, this time he actually sounded interested

I blinked my eyes, and opened them again, saying nothing.

"If you are to be Queen of Dark Moon, you should know the true history of this universe. The true history of your power-hungry ancestors" he said, sounding angry.

He glanced at my face again and was surprised by the few tears that had seeped down from my eyes.

He leaned towards me and kissed the tears away. I lowered my eyes, ignoring him.

If only I was crying for the loss of innocence, but I was only crying for the truth. For the non-Magics who had been thrown away, for the Magics who had been cleansed of everything but submission, for the Magics who had had to leave their kingdom so they could keep their mind.

As he softly kissed my lips, I stated, "It was wrong"

He looked up at my eyes.  
"It was wrong, what happened," I said, still looking at the ceiling.

"I know, that's why I thought you should know. You couldn't live in innocence forever. No matter how much you're suited for it" he stated, smiling slightly

I grimaced, "How am I innocent?" I asked him.

"No matter what I do, you remain innocent. It's one of the reasons I love you," he said.

I finally looked at him, "Love me? How is it that you love me?"

"I loved you the instant I looked upon your face" he smiled, obviously remembering the exact time that had happened.

"Then you love me for what I look like. What you have isn't love. Love is giving someone the power to hurt you but trusting him or her not to use it against you. What you have is lust. For my body and soul. All you want to do is taint me," I stated softly.

"So what? Was that the true love that you had for Endymion?" he glanced at me

I grimaced as my heart constricted at the mention of his name.

"Yes, what we had was love" I said, as my throat closed up on me.

"Then where is the love that transcends time and space? Where is he now, while you are here suffering?" he asked me, somehow calm.

A sob wracked my body as I finally tuned away from the ceiling and admitted defeat to Diamond.

He closed the space between us and held me to him possessively as I cried silently.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 3 is finally done. Sorry about the long break. School has been crazy, and I really should be doing my homework instead of this, but this had to be written.**

**Right, so I guess I have some explaining to do. **

**What happened between Diamond and Serenity was a fight of submission and power. Basically, Sere tried to keep her power to do at least something as small as keeping her eyes closed or whatever, but Diamond refused to let her do it and used his power to overcome hers. **

**Questions and comments are greatly welcomed. Hell! They're demanded! **

**I need comments! I never get around to actually writing the next chapter till comments come, though the ideas are always in my brain.  
But anyway, comments love **

**Please, gimme some love!**


	4. Wedding Bells

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 4, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Wedding Bells

I awoke at what seemed an extremely early hour. Diamond was still curled around me. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but when he felt me moving, his grip tightened. I wonder if he was actually awake. He was probably just messing with me.

I tried again and he tightened even more, "Going somewhere Serenity?" I heard his voice whisper into my ear.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I replied quietly.

His grip loosened and I quickly got up and walked to the dresser. Oh what a surprise, the dresses were back. I frowned as I grabbed another shirt and skirt and other unmentionables. I walked to the bathroom. As I relieved myself and then got ready to shower, I tried not to think of what had occurred yesterday, both the actions and the words spoken. Both were too painful.

What he had stated last night had hit me hard.

"_Then where is the love that transcends time and space? Where is he now, while you are here suffering?"_

A few tears slipped from my eyes.

I got into the shower and turned it as cold as I could. Heat meant passion. I had no passion. Cold was unfeeling. Let me be unfeeling. Everything would be so much easier then.

I eventually got out when I heard voices in the room, which probably meant Mika was here to pick me up for lessons.

I hurried out of the bathroom and was surprised at what I found.

Diamond had backed Mika up onto the door. Just like he had done to me.

"What's going on here?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Oh, Serenity, you're ready. I'm here to pick you up for lessons" Mika managed to squeak out after Diamond had quickly backed up from her.

I narrowed my eyes at Diamond. I watched as he glanced at Mika meaningfully.

What the hell was going on!?

I nodded, turning away from Diamond and started followed Mika out the door. She had just about run out of the room.

Before I closed the door behind me, without turning, I said in a hard voice, "Leave Mika alone" and hurriedly closed the door before he could respond.

Mika had already reached the door on the other side of the hallway. "Mika, wait!" I called after her as I walked as fast as I could to catch up to her.

"Oh, Sorry Ren. Masao's probably waiting for you" her voice was still shaking.

"Mika…" I said as I clasped her hand.

She stopped and turned to me, I could see the tears streaming down her face and my heart went out for her.

"Mika, what's wrong?" I asked her as I wiped her tears away.

"I-I'm sorry about this Ren," she said softly.

"Sorry about what? You didn't do anything" I said, confused.

"I'm sorry that you had to take my place," she said, avoiding my eyes

"Take your place? What- oh my god" I said as it dawned on me

Mika had been the one who had been in Diamond's bed before.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault," I said as I held her in a hug

"None of this is our fault!" I said as I tried to convince myself along with her.

"B-but he's doing to you what he did to me. I used to wish to be free from him and now I can't believe that it's happened. But for your sake, I wish I could take it back. I could never wish it upon you" she said as she leaned on me.

"Oh Mika, it's okay, I'm fine. I can take Diamond. Now why don't you tell me what happened between the two of you" I said, wondering what he had done to her.

She leaned out of the hug and sat against the wall on the floor and I joined her.

"I was from Earth, but I was kidnapped from there when I was about your age. I had been walking to the palace when four men came and grabbed me; the slave trade had found me. So I was brought here, at first I was put in the kitchen to work, just like most of the slaves. But then the Prince saw me one day and told the Head Servant that I was in charge of his room from now on. I was supposed to clean his room, along with his other things. I was actually happy, I was no longer a lowly slave, but one of Diamond's own and that was supposed to be such a big honor. Then I found out what it entailed.

A few days after I had started cleaning his room in the morning, he started waiting for me. He would be there as I cleaned and watched me and told me what to do. But apparently he couldn't hold himself, so one day he attacked me. I tried to fight back" she stopped, tears streaming down her eyes. I didn't say anything; I knew she needed a little while to compose herself.

"He always overcame me, and in time he got tired of my fighting back and threatened to give me to his soldiers. I knew this was a fate worse than death, so I just stopped fighting back. He won, and he loved it. So after months and months of the same thing, it stopped. There was a coronation on the planet of Luna and he stopped. I wasn't complaining. But then when he came back he was worse, much much worse" she said as she shivered.

I put my arm around her shoulder and brought her to me.

"Then he was gone again, and this time when he came back, you were here. I was told by the Head Servant to watch over you and make sure you were okay. I was the one who changed your clothes and wounds that first day. When I first saw you, I thought you had come to save me from him but then I realized he had just replaced you with me, and you seemed so innocent and…" she trailed off as sobs started to take over her body.

I cried with her, "Oh Mika, it's not your fault. It's all Diamond. We are innocent in this. We can survive together," I said as I hugged her.

I could not believe this. I felt so bad for Mika. She had done nothing wrong in life and here she was crying at the hands of Diamond.

"But Mika, what happened today?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"He-he told me not to watch you! That he would give me to the soldiers if I didn't take care of you; he also mentioned something about not telling you, but then you walked in. Oh goddess, what am I going to do?!" She cried as she started sobbing louder.  
"Wait, Mika, It's okay, he doesn't have to know that I know. I won't ever tell him. He can't hurt you now. If you disappeared, he knows I would ask questions, and he wants to hide what happened very badly, so he wouldn't dare," I said as I tried to convince her.

I vowed to myself as we got up and walked to the study, I would do nothing to put Mika in trouble. She had already been through so much and I couldn't be the one to do something so vile to her.

We walked in silence, both involved in our own thoughts. When we reached the study, I hugged Mika tightly, "It'll be okay Mika-chan" I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at me, "Thank you Ren-chan. I know it'll be, if you're here"

I grinned and turned back to the study and knocked on the door.

I heard a voice calling "Come on in" and I opened the door and walked in.

Masao was sitting in the same seat as before. He smiled at me as he walked in, "How are you doing today Ren-chan?" I smiled at his name of endearment, "Fine, Masao-chan"

I couldn't believe we had progressed so fast. We were already calling each other "-chan" and I had just met him yesterday.

I frowned slightly as I wondered if he was doing all this just to make sure I was "fine"

Oh god. "Fit enough"

"_Fit enough to be my wife" _I heard Diamond's voice say as if he was standing right next to me.

I turned away from Masao and went and sat in the lounging chair.

"Did you know?" I asked him as I refused to look at him.

He knew exactly what I was talking about, "Yes"

I stared at the ceiling. One of the only nice people I had met was a liar, was there anyone but Mika who actually thought for themselves!?

"I am sorry I didn't say anything. Really sorry" he said as I heard his throat constrict.

I glanced at him and was surprised by the tears in his eyes.

My mouth opened in surprise. Did he actually care for me?

"I didn't know what you were like, all I knew was that you were the Princess of Luna and we were taught that Lunarians were trouble, so I assumed. I'm sorry," he said as he stared into my eyes.

I could see his sincere apology.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked him.

"Your true feelings, your sympathy for those in trouble, your innocence" he said as he acted as if he was naming them off a list

I frowned, "Why does everyone think I'm so innocent?"

He smiled slightly, "Your strength and love is what makes you innocent. You act as if you can never lose them, no matter what you go through. I have known many strong people, but none of them could have stood after all that's happened to you. You're the strongest person I've ever known," he said, smiling at me, his eyes begging me to forgive him

"I forgive you, though that does not mean I agree with you on the whole innocent thing" I said, both smiling and frowning.

He laughed, "That's fine"

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, sincerely wondering, not only hoping to get off of the topic. Though I'm sure that was one of my reasons for asking.

"Well, we're supposed to teach you a little more about the history of Dark Moon, but…" his voice faded as he looked at me thoughtfully

"How would you like to learn how to handle a sword?" he asked me

My eyes widened in awe, "A sword? You don't know how long I've wanted to learn how to sword-fight, but it was always inconsiderate for a woman to know sword-fighting!" I nearly shrieked in excitement

He smiled at my enthusiasm, "Sword-fighting it is," he said as he got up from his chair and walked to a closet door. In it were so many weapons and my eyes widened at these.

There were swords, daggers, bows, arrows and other things I had never seen before.

He grabbed two swords and then walked back to me. He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it eagerly and we were transported.

It was a beautiful field surrounded by trees, all I could see were trees. It was beautiful.

I stared around in amazement and Masao once again laughed at my awe.

"Here Ren, take your sword" he said as he held out a breathtakingly stunning sword. It was silver in color and its handle was light blue and covered by small sapphires. I was surprised as I held it; it was nearly weightless.  
"I thought swords were supposed to be heavy?" I asked Masao in amazement

"Your sword is a special one, I believe that it came from Luna a long time ago. I thought it should be yours" he shrugged

My eyes sparkled, "Thank you so much, it's perfect," I said as I swung it around a few times.

"Now copy what I do," he said as he got into a stance I had seen many soldiers take.

He then rushed at me and I blocked him and he struck again and again as best as I could and managed to block most of them. I missed one and it was about to cut my arm but Masao stopped it with amazing speed. "Good job, you're obviously a natural!"  
I beamed at him, "Thank you, but damn that was hard"

He laughed lightly, "Thank you, now attack me"

I swung the sword but he blocked me easily.

"Use only one hand" he called out to me as I tried again.

I took the sword in one hand as he did the same, our right hands danced back and forth, with him improving my form every once in a while. My sword of course got nowhere near hitting him.

I stopped soon, panting in tiredness after what felt like hours of attacking. I flopped down onto the ground and lay my sword down

"That was amazing," I said to him as he sat beside me.

"Tell me about it, I don't think I've seen anyone advance that fast, and I've taught hundreds" he said.

I beamed at him.

"We'd better get back to the study" he said as he grabbed my sword and grasped my hand and we were transported back to the study.

"Thank you for that. It was incredible," I said as he walked to his closet and put the swords back in.

"It was my pleasure." He said as he turned around and went to sit in his chair.

I went and lied down on the lounging chair.

"I know you're exhausted but do you want to learn about the crystals?" he asked me.

"Do you mean, THE Crystals" I said

He laughed, "Yes, the Silver Crystal and the Dark Crystal. This counts as history, so I can teach it"

"Definitely. From what I learned yesterday, it obviously means that I know almost nothing" I said frowning into space.

"I wouldn't say that, as the wielder of the Silver Crystal, you probably know more than all others combined. Being the container of the Silver Crystal is probably why you're a natural at many things. You have learned all these things before through your ancestors"  
I frowned at this thought, "Cleansing?" I asked him

"Yes, cleansing also" he answered me

I frowned even more, "Then I don't want the power"

"The power was always yours to begin with. But the story of the Dark Crystal is different" he said

I cocked my head at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"The Dark Crystal is actually part of the Silver Crystal. They are similar in so many ways, but there is one big difference. The Silver Crystal passes from line to line while the Dark Crystal can be conquered. That is why the Dark Crystal has passed from person to person. The wielder is always being attacked; the longest holder of the Dark Crystal is Prince Diamond's family. If it actually survives without being taken, it passes to the descendant of the wielder" he said slowly

I nodded, I had thought as much

"The powers of the Crystals are mostly the same. Not only the Silver Crystal has the power to cleanse, but also the Dark Crystal. I do believe that it was used once upon a time for that particular reason, but this is just an inference of my own" he frowned.

"Not many believe me," he said continuing.

"The origins of the Dark Crystal were from the Silver Crystal as I mentioned earlier. I believe the Cleansing Queen had been attacked and a small part of the Silver Crystal had been taken, therefore forming the Dark Crystal"

I nodded; it made sense.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mika walked in.  
"Ren, I'm supposed to take you to your fitting" she said as she glanced at me.

She saw Masao looking at her and blushed. Oohhh! I nearly laughed. There was obviously something going on between the two of them. I looked back at Masao who blushed at my raised eyebrow. Whoa, blushes galore. There was DEFINITELY something going on.

My mind cleared, and I finally managed to ask, "My fitting?"

"Hai, for your dress" she was obviously avoiding the words.

For my Wedding. The smiles flickered off both Masao's and Mika's face. They frowned at each other, obviously unhappy for me. I smiled slightly at both of them, "It's okay, where to Mika?"

I was trying to save face in front of both of them. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"Oh, just follow me" she said as she turned to leave.

"Bye Mika, Ren" Masao nodded at the two of us. We both chorused our goodbyes to him and left.

Once again I was lost in my thoughts as I followed Mika to the supposed fitting rooms.

When I walked in the four sisters from last night were there.

They chorused their hellos to Mika and me as we responded.  
Another woman walked in, she looked like a tailor and led me to a slight incline in the room. She pushed a dress at me and said, "Change into this in the dressing rooms, they're through that door"

I hurried through the door and arrived in a room covered with mirrors. I hurriedly took off my blouse and skirt and dressed into the dress.

Once I had worn it, I walked to the mirrors to inspect it.

It looked amazing. The whitest and softest material I had ever seen or touched. I had to say I looked amazing in it. The blue lace was the exact color of my eyes and it accented them perfectly. The size of the dress was also amazing; it just hung a little loose around the top of my body. The dress was hugging nearly every curve of my body, but still managed to make me look decent.

I looked at my reflection and smiled. It was exactly the dress I would want to wear to my wedding. The smile disappeared as fast as it had come.

My wedding.

My wedding to Diamond.

My eyes began to water, but before any tears had come out, I heard a light knock on the door.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and rushed out the door.

Everyone in the room gasped as I walked out.

"You look amazing Serenity," said one of the sisters, I think she was the one they called Coan.

The others nodded in agreement.

"My name is Ren, but thank you" I smiled slightly.

They all nodded, avoiding my eyes.

I walked to the incline, which I realized was where the woman was supposed to fit me.   
She followed behind me and started pinching the dress, making sure it was a perfect fit.

"You've lost weight," she said to me as she reached my stomach and breasts.

"I'm sorry," I said, not sure of what to say

She waved my apology off and started making light marks on the dress, probably to make the fitting even tighter around my stomach.

"Okay, you're done. We have lunch here and then I will teach you what to do at the wedding," she said to me as she moved away.

I hurried back to the dressing rooms and changed out of the dress, without thinking about any of the coming times.

When I came out, I handed the dress to the wedding lady and walked over to a table that had loads of food on it.

I grabbed a small sandwich and ate it, just as everybody did the same.

As we settled onto the chairs, the woman began to talk to me.

"The Dark Moon's weddings are similar to those on Luna, so you have mostly a small part. You will be here at approximately the same time for your makeup and dress fitting. Then at 4 we will begin the wedding. The Ayakashi sisters, she glanced at them, will be helping with the makeup and hair of those in the wedding. I heard that you know that Masao will be giving you away and Mika, whom she glanced at, will be your Maid of Honor. This is a normal wedding, there will be the reception, then the food and festivities. Do you understand?"

I nodded at her and then looked down at my feet, I didn't want to say anything in fear that my stomach would empty again. I apparently couldn't keep anything down now.

The next few hours were a blur of people talking about the wedding and pretty soon it was dinnertime. Berthier told me, "The Prince says you are to receive your dinner and go straight to bed. He said he will not be visiting today" she blushed as she said the last half.

Mika accompanied me back to my room, "Ren, would you like some company?" she asked as I was about to walk into the room.

I turned around to her and smiled bravely, "No, I'm fine"

"Okay, your dinner is inside, along with a few books that Masao had me bring for you. To keep you busy" she said, obviously knowing I needed alone time

I nodded my thanks and walked into the empty room. I thought of light and the light clicked on. I rolled my eyes at the obvious display of magic.

My dinner was waiting, so I took a few bites of it and settled into the bed. I grabbed a book from the pile that Masao had sent, it was about the history of the first people who rebelled against the Cleansing Queen. I settled into the book, locking everything out.

Pretty soon, from the balcony all I could see was darkness. It looked like it was approximately 11.

Less than 24 hours and I would be married.

Married to the man that had killed my mother in cold blood, raped me and destroyed my kingdom.

As I thought of this, once again all my food came up. I started to cry.

I couldn't even keep any food down. Or tears left dry.

It was all I could do. Cry and throw up.

I rushed to the bathroom and threw it all up and collapsed onto the floor.

What was going to happen to me?

The wife of Diamond.

My whole life would be fighting not to submit to him.

Forever trapped.

Tears kept falling from my eyes and I lost consciousness.

I woke up to sunshine on my face. I was on the bed? I got up and looked around quickly, half expecting to be naked and hurting. I wouldn't put it past Diamond to attack me while I was asleep; finally getting the submission he wanted. But I was still wearing the blouse and skirt from last night. Apparently someone had lifted me from the bathroom to the bed last night.

I heard the door creak open and was greeted by Masao and Mika.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Mika asked me, sounding really worried.

Oh. I realized what had happened.

Mika had come to check up on me last night and had probably found me conked out in the bathroom. She had gone to ask help from Masao and they had helped me out during the night.  
I looked at them thankfully, "Thank You" I said, ignoring Mika's question

I just didn't know how to answer it. Was I okay?

"I believe you had a fever last night, that was probably what caused you to collapse" Masao said to me

"But you recovered during the night. The reason was quite obvious. The Dark Crystal's powers were fighting those of the Silver Crystal," he said as he looked at me sympathetically.

I frowned, now he knew what Diamond had done.

My body was refusing the Dark Crystal, but it would get used to it soon.

I nodded at both of them and asked them what time it was.

"It's 1, you were unconscious for most of the night" Masao said softly.

I nodded, "I'd better get ready" I said as I got up and walked shaking to the dresser and grabbed the clothes I would wear.

I waddled to the bathroom with both Mika and Masao watching me, Mika tried to help me, but I waved her off.

I finally got to the bathroom and walked in and got ready to shower. My body ached slightly but otherwise it just felt like my joints were glued together.

I turned up the shower to hot, hoping it would help me ease into easier movement.

I just sat in the shower. Not thinking. Nothing. My brain was empty, as if it refused to think.

I heard a light knock on the bathroom door and I shut off the shower and got into the clothes.

I walked out into the room where Masao was waiting for me, "Mika went ahead; she had to go help the Ayakashi sisters with the makeup"

I nodded and walked to the door and started to leave the room.

I felt Masao's hand on my shoulder, "Ren? Are you okay?"  
Without turning around I nodded and kept walking. I slowed to let Masao walk in front of me. But he refused and stayed right next to me. Pretty soon it felt like a snail could have run laps around us.

"Ren? Please, talk to me" he said softly.

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked him, no emotion in my voice.

"Anything, just let me know you're okay. You know it wasn't only the Crystals fighting in your body. Your mind is refusing to accept what's happening. If you keep doing that, your mind will shut down" he said, stopping completely and grabbing me to hold me in place.

"It would be better than this," I said

"Ren! This isn't you! You know it isn't! The Serenity of Luna would keep fighting and never give up!"

"I'm not Serenity of Luna anymore, I'm Ren of Dark Moon. There is no Serenity" I responded, still no emotion in my voice.  
He turned me towards him, "Serenity! You have people who love you! Mika and me do! We don't want you to whither up!" he said, sounding near tears

I didn't respond, just stared blankly back at him.

"What would Endymion think!?" he shouted at me

I stepped back, my eyes flickering, my heart pounding.

"What would your mother say? Your friends?" he kept shouting

"Would they want you to give up, to accept things as they came?" he said slowly lowering his voice as I kept backing away from him.

"No, they're not alive anymore! They can't see me! They don't know what I'm going through!" I shouted back at him, my heart still pounding in my chest

"They're always with you, helping you survive. Where do you think your power comes from?" he said to me softly, staring into my eyes, trying to make me believe.

"I HAVE NO POWER!" I shouted in his face as I pushed away from him and flew backwards. I had used too much power and started to fall backwards, but before I could fall Masao had grabbed my hand. He wrenched me back up.

"Serenity…you are the Princess of Luna. The most powerful being in the universe. You just don't know how to use those powers. I can teach you," he said to me as he took me into a hug.

I tried to struggle against him but it was no use, he just kept holding me.

"I'm not going to let you go Serenity, me and Mika will fight for you, I promise" he said as he stroked my back.

Tears finally started to fall again. They streamed down my face.

"There, there, let it out Sere" he said as he held me to him.

I finally stopped and wiped the tears from my face.

"We'd better get you to the Ayakashi sisters, it's almost 2" he said softly.

I nodded.

The pain throughout my body felt overwhelming. It was better when I had ignored it, but I kept fighting. For Masao and Mika. For them.

We arrived at the Fitting rooms silently, Masao hugged me one last time, "I'll see you in a bit"

"See you" I managed to croak out as I walked into the room.

The room was bustled with people. There had to be about 30 women running around. I saw Mika and one of the Ayakashi sisters, Petz, I think, putting makeup on about 5 people at the same time.

Mika caught my eye and smiled sheepishly and I smiled slightly back to her. She beamed back at me.

Calaveras called my name, "Ren! Over here" from a large corner of the room, apparently reserved for the bride-to-be.

I hurried over and she sat me down on the chair and started fixing my hair. She was exclaiming at how soft and beautiful it was when Coan screeched at her to hurry up so she could do my makeup. She straightened my hair and did some painful things to it as fast as she could and expressed her approval and called her sisters and Mika over. They all acknowledged how beautiful I looked.

Then the makeup started. I didn't know so much could go onto a face. Orders were coming from every side for every part of my body. Purse my lips, close my eyes, stretch my toes, and others. I did them all without thinking.

Finally after what felt like forever they stopped. The Wedding lady had arrived and had shrieked at them to hurry up and pretty soon I was done with makeup.

They hurried me into the mirror room and handed me my dress. They all left.

I would have a few minutes to myself, to get ready.

I slowly put on all of the parts of the dress and stepped up to my reflection. I looked breathtaking.

My hair was arranged so it was half-up and half-down, my fingernails and toenails sparkled with the same color as the lace, my face looked so clean. As if I had never cried a day in my life.

I walked back out to the room where everyone was waiting.

It was empty except for Mika, the Ayakashi sisters, and the Wedding lady. They all gasped when I walked out.

"She looks Angelic," said Berthier to her sisters.

"It's because of my makeup" said Coan, "No, it's the hair" shouted Calaveras at Coan.

I smiled slightly at the sight, I used to fight like that with the girls.

"It's time" I heard the Wedding lady say to me.

We had all sat down to wait for the time. Everyone jumped up and I slowly stood.

They all hurried out the door as I slowly followed them.

Mika lagged behind the others and came to walk with me, "Are you okay Ren?" she asked quietly

I nodded and smiled at her, "I'm fine"

She nodded and we followed the others through the hallways.

Finally we reached two doors, where I saw Masao waiting for me, along with a few little girls, obviously the flower girls.

Masao greeted me and the others, his eyes pausing on Mika longer than they had on the others.

"Are you ready?" the Wedding lady asked me.

I nodded at her.

She nodded back and said, "So it begins"

She transported away and I heard soft music tinkling on the other side of the doors.

The doors opened and we all got in formation.

The Ayakashi sisters went first, then the flower girls, and then a little boy who came out of nowhere with a little pillow in his hands obviously the Ring bearer, then Mika. And then lastly me and Masao

The procession began and the Ayakashi sisters walked in through the doors. The line slowly moved up. Just as we approached the doors, I saw everyone stand up and turn around, the room was packed! It was as if everyone on the planet was here.

The Wedding March began to play, "Here we go," said Masao

We started walking slowly down the aisle.

It was completely quiet, even though with that many people you would think that children would cry or something. I was actually hoping that a baby would start crying just then, as to signify something I couldn't do just now.

Everyone stared at me. I heard a few whispers from the children in a few rows, "She's an angel"

I smiled slightly at the voice.

I looked up towards the front of the room and gasped

I saw Endymion standing there, in his breathtaking way. My mother stood behind the pew and the girls stood next to her, ready to give me away, smiling hugely. My eyes widened and I felt like screaming in joy.

But the vision faded. There was Diamond, smiling at me. I whimpered softly.

Sapphire stood next to him, he looked so much like Endymion in that suit. I looked down at the floor, refusing to let Diamond see the few tears that had leaked out as I quickly wiped them away.

How much I wished that the vision had been true. If only…

We reached the front of the room and Masao helped me walk up the steps, I glanced at him and he smiled slightly, it looked a little forced and I did the same to him.

He handed me to Diamond, and I glanced at him

Diamond looked happy, he was all smiles. He smiled at me and I frowned at him slightly. His eyes flashed, and I quickly smiled. No matter how forced, I would have to keep him happy for today.

The reception was a blur; all I paid attention for was the acceptance part.

"Do you, Prince Diamond of Dark Moon, take Serenity of Luna as your lawfully wedded wife?" the guy behind the pew had asked finally

Diamond looked at me, smiled, and said, "Yes, I do"

"And do you, Serenity of Luna, take Diamond of Dark Moon as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked me, smilingly

My eyes widened, I was given a choice?! I opened my mouth "N-" before Diamond hurriedly stopped me and responded with, "Yes she does" as he tightly squeezed my hand, which felt it was breaking.

"Then you may kiss the bride," the guy shouted jovially as everyone in the room cheered.

Diamond pulled me to him, seized my face to his, and kissed me as hard as he could.

All I could hear was the thunderous applause from all corners of the room. "Now, smile Serenity. Look, they're happy for you" Diamond said to me as he squeezed my hand again.

I smiled and looked around, pretending to just be smiling at everyone while actually looking for Masao and Mika. I couldn't see them. They must have been behind me.

We walked out down the aisle slowly as everyone cheered and into the room next door where there was loads of food and a dancing area.

The next few hours went by painstakingly fast. I kept hoping that it would stay this way, it was better than what was awaiting me. We danced, we ate, and I stayed quiet the whole time, except for the two words "Thank You" to everyone who congratulated me.

Diamond was mostly staring at me the whole time; undressing me with his eyes I'm sure.

Finally, the festivities powered down and it was time for the Bride and Groom to leave. I heard my last few "Congratulations" as Diamond hurried me out the door with everyone once again cheering.

Everything felt like I was watching it from above, as if I wasn't there being nearly dragged out of the room by Diamond.

He grabbed my shoulders just as soon as the doors closed behind us and transported us.

I opened my eyes to a field filled with flowers, with a little cabin in the middle of the field.  
"How do you like our honeymoon place?" Diamond asked, smirking at my angry eyes

"Why are we here?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear

"To celebrate our wedding in peace. Now I won't have to work for the next few days and you won't have to learn" he smiled

I gulped, the fear evident in my face.

"We'll have fun, don't worry" I heard him say as he grabbed my shoulders and once again transported us.

**A.N.**

**How'd you guys like that?**

**I got really inspired and started writing like crazy, I love it! **

**Anyway, um right, Mika and Masao. They're important. Of course.**

**So any questions, comments, flames, ANYTHING! **

**Please? **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Next chap should be out soon!**

**Love you guys!**


	5. Confessions

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Chapter 5: Confessions

The night had been a night of intense pain, or as I'm sure Diamond would say, intense enjoyment.

It was more painful than the last times, since Diamond was even more enthusiastic this time. But I kept my mouth shut, refusing to let him hear my pain, though he could obviously see it in my eyes, which he started at throughout the night.

Over and over, that was all I remembered. Who knows how long it had been since we had been here. It already felt like years, but I knew it hadn't been more than a day. I shivered at the thought. What more was there?

Diamond had finally stopped for the food that had appeared at the nightstand, it was a small dinner, with a whole bottle of wine. Sent for us to enjoy, I'm sure.

Diamond gave me some food and I ate it, he then offered me the wine. I stared at it.

Maybe it would help the days go by faster. I grabbed the glass and gulped it all down. It tasted horrible but at least it fuzzed my mind a little. I couldn't think clearly anymore and I welcomed that. Diamond leaned in for a kiss after that and though I tried to avoid it, I obviously didn't have enough energy for another of his games of cat and mouse and he took me again.

He finally stopped after that and we both fell asleep, exhausted.

My dreams were restless, it was completely dark and I could only hear screams of horror. Wherever I was it was freezing.

"Serenity, how could you?" I heard Mercury say as her face appeared in front of me

"What did you do?" I heard Jupiter say as she appeared next to Mercury

"How could you do that to Endymion?" I heard Mars say

"Now he'll never want you" said Venus.

Then Endymion appeared in front of me, "You disgust me Serenity! Who would want you after what you've done with Diamond?!"

I screamed out why this had happened, that I had fought, that I had tried. But they all just stared at me and then all together started laughing at me.

I started screaming to drown out their laughter and I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

Diamond shot up and looked around, thinking I was dying or something, but when he saw I was just dreaming, he just put his head back down and looked content.

I stopped screaming soon after that.

"Enjoyed your dreams honey?" Diamond asked me as he turned towards me.

I stayed quiet, what I had seen had chilled me to my bones and I was still shivering.

After I had calmed down, I stood up. I needed to get clean, maybe then I could think clearly. Plus, I needed to clean him from my body, I had his stench all around me, it was suffocating me.

I hurried through the door that probably led to the bathroom, the cabin only had 3 rooms. The stupid bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen, though I don't know what we needed with the latter if our meals kept being sent to us.

As I hurried into the bathroom, I heard steps behind me. Diamond was following me.

I gave him a questioning look and he responded by saying, "Well, I have to get clean too, don't I?"

I stopped and said, "Then you can go ahead, I'll wait"

"Oh, no, I'd rather if we went together" he said smirking at me.

My eyes widened. "Oh, hell no! I am NOT showering with you" I screamed at him.

"Yes, you are" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom, for once not bothering to teleport us, as if he relished the fight this time.

I pulled away with all my power, being clean was what I needed, another turn with him, especially in a new way, would kill me!

He didn't even stop, he just kept dragging me into the bathroom, which of course turned out to be humongous. He closed and locked the door after I had been dragged into the room. I struggled to get out of his grip and managed to get away. I leapt for the door and started unlocking it, but he slammed the door shut just as I pulled it open. I pulled and pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out!" I shrieked to him as he pushed down against me, trapping me against the door.

"No, you have to learn! You are mine! Now and Forever!" he whispered harshly into my ear as he kept pushing me down so the doorknob was pushing into my stomach.

I stopped pushing him and stayed still and he lifted himself off of me.

"Good girl" he said as he once again grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and into the shower. He must have turned on the shower with his powers, because soon steaming water was cascading down both our bodies.

He started kissing my body under the water and I just kept still, trying to ignore his biting kisses all over my body.

I focused on the water, purificating water. It would help me.

Diamond continued, ignoring my lack of movement, he entertained himself with my body.

I didn't think, didn't blink, just did nothing. It is what I'm good at, isn't it?

Finally he erupted into me and as I screamed in pain I fell to the floor with him on top of me. Diamond grabbed the soap and started cleaning me, as if I was a child, it felt…so wrong

He then cleaned himself and then dressed me with clothes that were hanging from the door and dressed himself as well. He transported us both back to the bed and laid me down softly.

I didn't move, I was inside my head. No thinking was happening, just the same word repeated over and over. Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty. Forever dirty. No amount of water would ever cleanse me of this, this-destruction.

I don't know how long I was within myself, degrading myself, but when I came back out I found it was dark again and Diamond was still staring at me. I closed my eyes.

"Now, wasn't that fun" I heard Diamond saying mockingly.

I bit my tongue to keep from doing something I would regret.

"I'm sure Endymion couldn't have satisfied you like that"

My eyes shot open and stared right back at his eyes. They were filled with amusement. I glared at him

"Endymion could have satisfied me, thousands and thousands of more times that you EVER could!" I shouted at him.  
He smirked, "Too bad I beat him to the punch then, huh?"

I shook in anger and my nostrils flared, "If he had the chance, he would kill you thousands of times for what you've done to me'

"What have I done?" he asked, still smirking

"Destroyed me" I stated simply

"Then you would rather have had that vision wedding, huh?" he asked, an innocent tone in his voice

I gasped.

He smirked, obviously enjoying my reaction.

"Instead you got that dream. Get used to it," he said, the smirk sliding off his face and a more serious look replacing it.

I looked away from his hypnotizing eyes by closing my eyes.

It grew quiet in the room and all I could hear was both our breathings.

Could I survive like this? Taunting dreams, even worse when I would wake up next to Diamond. Every day for the rest of my life.

I wish I could just blow away with the wind.

The next day passed in similar fashion as the last. And thankfully, then it was time to leave.

At least at the palace, he had his duties; he after all was the King of two planets.

We transported back to our room, which now looked completely furnished. Along with the dresser was a small-furbished area for putting on makeup and such, with a mirror, and then there was a lounging chair, and next to it was a small desk, where all my books from before lay out. There was a bookshelf on the other side, which was filled with loads of books.

Both of us were exhausted from before so we just went straight to bed.

When I woke up it was morning, I was leaned against Diamond's chest, and I had to strain to hear his whispers.

"I'm sorry Serenity, for everything. But I can't bear to let another have you. That was my first thought when I saw you. And when I saw you ready to kill yourself that day, I vowed to make you curse his name. The only one you will know is Diamond. Forever, with me…"

My brows furrowed. Was he talking to me, or was he talking to himself, then I heard a long snore. Oh. He had been sleep talking. I frowned.

Even his subconscious was obsessed with taking over me.

I slipped out of the bed quietly and grabbed my usual attire and hurried in the bathroom to take a shower before he woke up.  
When I had come out I was surprised he was still asleep. So I hurried out, silently closing the door behind me. I wondered where Mika was.

I walked to Masao's study quietly, without meeting anyone, but when I reached the study I heard voices.

"Oh, Masao. What are we going to do? We can't let Ren deal with this herself. Diamond will kill her, or she'll kill herself!" I heard Mika's soft voice.

I heard Masao's soft grunt of agreement.

"We have to help her, make her stronger. If we do that, she may be able to overcome Diamond" I heard him say.

I stepped back from the door. They were willing to put themselves into danger to help me protect myself? A few tears seeped through my eyes. I loved the two of them, Mika and Masao were both amazing. Apparently they both thought that too, since they were obviously in love.

I smiled through my tears. I had people on my side. People, even here, loved me.

I vowed to do all I could to protect them along with protecting myself. If protecting myself meant protecting them, I would go to the ends of the universe to do so.

I knocked lightly on the door, and I heard shifting in the other room, "Come in" I heard Masao say.

I walked in and looked around the room, Mika had disappeared. I wondered if it happened to be into the closet filled with swords. I raised my eyebrows at Masao.

He blushed, "Sere! You're back!" he cried. I heard something crash in the closet and Mika pushed the door open, "REN!"

I looked at her bewildered face, and at Masao's blush and burst out laughing.

Laughing.

It had been so long since I had actually laughed.

Mika and Masao joined in soon, happy to hear me laughing. Mother has always said my laughter was contagious.

Soon we stopped and Masao asked me, "How was it?"

I shrugged, "Bad, but what could I expect?"

I saw Mika and Masao glance at each other

I couldn't let them know that I had heard them talking. I think both would have been a little embarrassed. More so with the whole worrying together, than the ideas that they had come up with.

Apparently I was in a very listening mood today, first Diamond's sleep talking and then this.

"I'm happy to be back though, I never thought I would miss this place, but I guess I was wrong" I said, a smile on my face.  
They both beamed at me.

Just then a sharp knock came on the door and Sapphire walked in. "Masao, I need-" He stopped when he saw me and Mika standing there. His face turned cold, "Oh, I didn't know you had company" he said, a question obviously in his statement

"I went and picked Lady Serenity for her lessons" said Mika bowing at Sapphire.

"Oh. That's good then, I'll come back later" he hurried back out of the door.

"Going to tell Diamond I'm sure. We should get to work" Masao said to me and Mika.

Mika said her goodbyes and left for her work and me and Masao settled into our spots.

"How are you feeling?" Masao said winking at me, and inclining his head slightly to the top of the ceiling, meaning that we were being watched.

"I'm okay, what do you care?" I responded, and Masao frowned-acting for the benefit for the audience we had

"All those loyal to Diamond care for you Serenity" he said

I almost giggled but managed to stop myself, this felt good, betraying authority. But I remember what was on the line: both Mika and Masao's lives. I shivered slightly, I don't know what I would do without them. It could be so much worse; at least they gave me a reason to smile, to laugh

I stayed quiet, and Masao nodded, "Onto lessons then"

I ignored him, for the benefit of our audience of course.

"So, did you enjoy the books I sent?"

I just nodded, "They were interesting"

"I am happy you seem to believe our versions of what happened. It is unfortunate that they hid all this from you, if they hadn't told you, history might have been repeated"

I huffed up, my eyes flickering, "I would NEVER do anything like that, it's horrible even to think about…"

He nodded, "Okay, its fine Sere, they've left"

"Oh, thank god, can you always sense them when they're watching" I wondered

"Well, I was trained on how to recognize and use magic" he stated

"You can recognize magic"

"Yep, magic has different types of I guess you could call them tastes, I can sense the taste. I just cast out my senses and am able to tell when it's being used. Would you like to know how to use it?" He asked, smiling

"But, won't you get in trouble if Diamond finds-"

"Don't worry about that" he said, waving off my concerns

My eyes narrowed, "But-"

"Sere! C'mon!" he said, looking slightly miffed

"Alright, alright, no reason to get uptight about it" I said

He laughed. "Okay, now what you have to do is cast out your senses, like water, it will travel in waves around you. Just close your eyes and concentrate on your feelings"

I closed my eyes and did as he said, all of sudden there was a bright flash of light, "Oh crap!" Masao panicked

"They'll have sensed that. Crap! Okay, um, pretend to collapse!"

I hurried to do what he said and collapsed onto the floor and closed my eyes

"What is going on here!?" I heard Diamond's voice curse out at Masao

"Nothing sir. I was just telling her about the Cleansing Queen when she collapsed like that, I think she's weakening" I heard Masao lie

"Weakening? What do you mean?" he asked, clearly angry

"She seems weak, my lordship, from what I've picked up there is too much dark magic within her, the body is rejecting it" He said, trying to blend in truth and lies

"Well then, HELP HER!" I heard Diamond scream at Masao

I felt him hurry to me and transport me. I kept my eyes shut as I tried to make myself go slack, Masao needed to make this look real.

Soon I felt poking and prodding on my face, and then I felt the greatest I had felt since I came here. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Diamond and Masao standing above me.

Masao's eyes were closed and he was chanting something. He was sending his power to me?

I looked at Diamond, and asked innocently, "What's going on? What happened?"

"You collapsed honey, please don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Diamond said, honey in his voice. I cocked my eyebrow. Was there a particular reason that Diamond was actually acting like he cared?

Masao stopped chanting and opened his eyes and winked at me, "How are you feeling Serenity?"

"Really good. Thank you for whatever you did" I said to him, actually meaning it

Whatever he had done had lifted my spirits more that I thought possible; it was like I was hyper.

I lay in bed, pretending to feel a little tired, "I'll continue with our lesson here, is that fine, Prince? He asked him, looking at Diamond.

Diamond nodded, smiling at my eager eyes. "Just try not to stress her out too much"

"Hai, your lordship" Masao said as he bowed to Diamond.

Diamond teleported out, he was obviously extremely busy.

"What was that about?" I asked Masao

"You touched your powers, and wow, is all I can say. That was the best power I've ever felt. I just sent some if it back to you before. You didn't know what you were doing. Thankfully, Diamond trusts me enough to leave me with you after that, though we have to be a lot more careful"  
"How?"

"I'll cast out a magic numbing, so they won't be able to sense our powers" he said

"Wow, can you do that?" I said, my eyes widening

He laughed, "Yea, I can"

He closed his eyes for a second, "It's done, now back to our 'lesson'"

I smiled and closed my eyes

"Wait, Sere, make sure you that when you cast out your feelings you imagine everything around you and feel like you're rippling the waters"

I nodded as I did so, then I saw everything, even with my eyes closed. I could see slight shadows of all of the things in the room. I saw Masao; he was covered in a bright bluish light.

"Wow" I said as I opened my eyes

"Yea, and you were golden when I did that, really bright too" he said smiling at me.

"So now that you know how to cast, you will be able to sense powers. It's as easy at that. Just be sure not to use it too much, it might weaken you" he said, frowning slightly

I nodded

"How do you know so much Masao?" I asked, wondering what his past was

"Well, as I said before, I was taught all of it" he said, smiling slightly

"Will you tell me your story?" I asked him, burrowing deeper into the bed, ready for a story

He laughed at my eager eyes

"Sure. Not much to tell though" He smiled

"I was born here, the son of two peasants, however, they soon died in an attack on the planet and I was sent to live in the Palace as the understudy of a Magic. He treated me like his own son so it was cool" Masao smiled at the thought

"Soon he was teaching me all sorts of things, like the way I taught you just now, though it took me a lot longer to perfect it. I guess right now you would call me one of the strongest Magic on the planet, second only to Diamond, who being in direct control of the Dark Crystal has a lot more power" he frowned at that thought

"So, the Magic? What was his name, and what else did he teach you?" I was eager for more, I would love to know more about Masao

"He was called Renjiro, he was extremely like his name said, clean, upright and honest. He taught me everything I would need to know to survive and excel in this world, sword fighting, magic, morals, psychiatry, etc. Though when he died about 5 years ago, I took his place as the consensual Magic in charge of the Palace. I help out with everything Diamond asks" he frowned slightly at this  
"Oh, but then did you know about what was going to happen in Luna" I asked, hoping he wouldn't answer.

"I think everyone who was taught to sense the Magic could. It was hard to miss the darkness building. Normally we would have gone and quelled it, but Diamond instructed us to do nothing…" he frowned even more at this

"So he knew, he knew exactly what was going to happen and he just let it happen. You all could have stopped Beryl, but you just chose not to. Now look what's happened" I nearly shouted at him

"I am sorry, Sere, I would have done something to help, but Diamond would not allow it. Throughout the attack on the moon, we were locked in the palace while Diamond was gone, probably waiting for the right moment to attack and take Luna for himself" he scowled.

"Well, he didn't exactly need to do anything. All he did was push a sword through my mother's heart, stop me from killing myself and take me. Mother had already saved us from Beryl!" I cried at him.

"Stop you from killing yourself?! What are you talking about?" he asked, concerned

I clasped my hands around my mouth, I had not meant for that to come out

"Sere, what aren't you telling me? Let me help you, please!" He shouted at me as I covered my eyes.

I started to cry, I didn't even try to stop it, and through my sobs I told Masao my story, "I watched Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus die at the hands of the brainwashed generals before Beryl attacked me. She blamed me for everything. If I hadn't taken Endymion away from her, she wouldn't have taken in Metallia in search for vengeance. She attacked me, but Endymion, h-he jumped in front of me, and took all of the energy. He DIED! In my arms the light faded from his eyes!" I stopped, while I sobbed even harder. Masao didn't say anything, knowing I needed a few moments to compose myself

"Then Mother stopped her, called Selene for help and destroyed Beryl. After I saw that Beryl was dead and that Mother was fine, I was going to kill myself, but before I could use that sword, Diamond came out of nowhere and stopped me. He took the sword and went and asked my mother to give him her crystal, but she refused and tried to call Selene again, but she was weak and h-HE KILLED HER, he drove that same sword right through her. I ran to her to help her, but she just told me to take the Silver Crystal and died" Sobs wracked my body completely as I remembered all their faces.

"I thought it would be better if I joined them in death, but he wouldn't let me! And now he's completely and utterly obsessed with me!" I said as I continued to cry.

"Oh Sere" Masao said as he picked me up in a hug.

After I had stopped crying I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted.

"You needed to get that all out, it always make you feel better to talk about it" Masao stated

I nodded, tears still in my eyes

"Will you teach me more magic?" I asked him, it would make me feel even better

"Yes, I will. Now all we need to learn how to do is access your magic" he said to me

I nodded, "Mother said something about my capacity to love, and that I would know at the right time"

He nodded, "Well, I definitely believe that, your capacity to love is your strongest ability. It would only make sense that it be your link to your power, but until that time comes there's not much we can do" he said frowning a little at the end

I scowled, "Oh, I knew there would be a catch"

Masao laughed, "Yes, well Magic is like that. It gives, but it also takes. That's another reason you have to be careful"

There was a knock at the door and Mika walked in, "Hi, Ren, Masao" she said as she closed the door behind her. "I brought food"

She came and set it out on the bed and sat down along with it, "I think I can spare a little time to join you guys, What are you guys doing?"

"Well, I was teaching Sere a little magic and I was thinking after lunch we can do a little sword fighting, get a little more energized"

"Ooh! Yes! Definitely" I cried out, I loved sword fighting already, it made me feel as if I had control, if only for that little time

We hurried and ate, I didn't eat too much, knowing I would probably throw it away eventually and thankfully neither Masao nor Mika noticed. They probably would have made a fuss and said I had to eat, but it also made me feel a little in control.

After we were done, Masao went and got the swords for us to practice with and surprisingly he brought back 3 swords. "Now all of us can practice"

"Awesome" I said, beaming at Masao

We all grabbed our swords and then Masao transported us out to the field. He first trained me a little more and then we started on Mika, the two of us together made good teachers. After an hour or so Mika was a lot better than she had been in the beginning and we were having a 3-against-3 fight.

Both Masao and Mika were amazed at my progress, I might have practiced for approximately 3 hours total and Masao said I was already par with men who had practiced for years. It felt good to be good at something.

Soon, it was starting to get dark and we realized that Diamond would be coming back soon. I didn't want to leave, I felt so much closer to my true self here, in this field, not to mention actually having people that cared about me. Those who actually cared about my mind, not just my body.

We went back to the Palace, reappearing in my room, both Masao and Mika left together, Masao needed to put his sword's back and Mika had to get back to work.

I settled into the lounging chair with a book Masao had given me and soon fell asleep.

I was roused late at night when I felt my body being lifted and placed softly onto the bed. I burrowed into the bed in my tiredness and felt a soft blanket being placed upon me. Soon I felt a soft indent on the bed, I kept my eyes closed, trying to seem asleep

"I know you're awake Serenity" I heard Diamond whisper

I opened my eyes slowly and saw he was transfixed by the eyes the second I opened them, he couldn't take his eyes off of them

"You gave me a scare this afternoon, y'know?" He said as he pushed a strand of hair that had escaped my ponytail away from my face.

I didn't respond. What did he want me to say? Sorry? Oh, I'm sorry I cough-fake-cough collapsed because of the dark energy he fed into my body to bend me to his will, though technically I had had a fever that night for that same reason.

I looked away from his eyes, he could probably read what I was feeling anyway, he was weird like that.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I didn't mean to get carried away those times. Just when you're so unwilling, it hurts me" he whispered

I didn't know what to say again. I glanced at his face and saw him still staring at my eyes, what is it with him and my eyes!?

I closed my eyes, I was still exhausted.

Diamond pushed my face upwards and I opened my eyes, and he descended down and kissed me softly in the lips.

I blinked.

Then I closed my eyes again.

I felt his arm draw me close and lean me against him. I shivered slightly but otherwise ignored the movement and tried to lose myself in the dreamless sleep that I so desired.

When I woke up in the morning, I was still wrapped awkwardly around Diamond. I shivered again, last night had been weird. It was so unlike Diamond to be so…undemanding.

I guess I had really scared him yesterday. I tried to remember what I had been thinking about yesterday when I had accidentally released the energy. I realized that to try to remember exactly what I had thought was impossible; I always had so many thoughts flitting around my head. I just wanted to learn magic, because one day I would need it, to defend myself, to get my revenge.

I tried to get out of Diamond's arms but they were wrapped so tightly around me and his body was so hot. I tried prying his arms from my waist and finally succeeded.

I walked into the bathroom with my usual attire and hurriedly showered and did the necessary items.

When I walked out Diamond was still asleep and I wondered idly what time he had come to bed. Like I could really care less.

I walked out quietly and walked to Masao's study, hoping he was there. When I got there I paused, wondering if Mika was inside also, oh well, they knew they couldn't hide it from me forever. So I barged in and was surprised at what I saw.

Sapphire.

Going through Masao's desk.

He jumped back from the desk when he saw me.

"I was-wasn't doing anything, I swear!" he said really fast

"I never said you were" I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

He laughed nervously, "Yes, well, I just needed my book" he said, as he opened a drawer and grabbed out a book, seemingly at random.

I stared at his face, imagining someone else.

"I look a lot like him, don't I?" he said as he reached the door, still feeling my gaze

I nodded, "A lot" tears clouding my eyes

"Yea, Diamond said the same thing when he came back from Luna. He couldn't even stand to be in my vicinity after that" he said, shaking his head slightly

I nodded, it sounded like Diamond.

"Why?" I asked him

"Why what?" he asked me

"Why is he so…so obsessed with me?" I asked, tears still in my eyes

"I don't know. If it makes you feel better, I don't agree with his ways" He said

"I guess a little better. Why do you go along with him then?" I asked, now settling into the lounging chair

"He's my brother. There's nothing more to it than that. He's all I have" he said, also settling down into a chair that was next to the bookshelf.

"What about Petz?" I asked. I had heard something about the two of them having something once.

He blinked. Probably not expecting me to know about that.

"H-Ugh never mind. That's over. It interrupted my duties, it can't happen again" he said

"But if you care for her, more than your duties, you would manage somehow" I said, stating the obvious

He looked off in thought and I settled for staring at his face. So beautiful. That black hair, those blue eyes, I wanted to stare at them forever.

He shifted a little, probably a little unconcerted by my staring.

"Sorry" I said, not really sorry at all.

"You know, if you don't agree to how Diamond runs the planet…You really should have equal say, you are his brother. If you would do anything for him, he should be ready to do anything for you" I said, saying it slowly, thinking of the best words to use.

He cocked his head for a second, and then had a stricken look on his face,

"How dare you!? Don't you dare say something like that!" he shouted as he jumped up, obviously angry

"I just thought, I mean, it's just obvious" I said, shrugging. Which I did think it was. For everyone but him anyway.

"I am not listening to this!" he said as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oops, guess I went a little overboard there. Oh well, it'll give him something to think about" I said to myself.

It had hurt though, to see that face so angry. It was so enchanting, even when it was contorted in anger. I longed to see that face always.

I was lost in my thoughts when Masao walked in. He did not seem surprised to see me. "Sorry I'm late"

I nodded, "It's fine"

"Where's Mika?" he asked me

I shrugged, "I came here by myself"

"But doesn't Mika usually come get you? Where would she be then?"

I gasped, "Oh no! I forgot!"

I ran out of the room while Masao called after me, completely confused

I hurried back to the room, hoping that Mika hadn't gone to pick me up yet, but I heard scuffling on the other side of the door

I leaned against the door to see if I could hear better, "Stop! No!"

"Stay still dammit! Remember what I told you! You do this or you go to the soldiers!"

I heard urgent whispers

My eyes widened, it was Mika and Diamond!

I banged open the door and was not surprised when I saw Diamond laying on top of Mika

"Get off of HER!" I screamed as I smashed my way to Diamond and pushed him off of Mika

Diamond scrambled off Mika, "Wait, Serenity, it-it wasn't what it looked like. We weren't doing anything" he said, looking for an excuse

"I don't believe you" I said as I helped Mika get up

"Mika, are you okay?" I asked her, trying to console her

"Ren!" she whispered as tears streamed down her face as she buried into my shoulder, her tears leaking through

I narrowed my eyes at Diamond

His eyes kept darting away. Huh, the first time he had actually seemed weak.

I moved to get out of the room, still supporting Mika, but before we reached the door, Diamond walked over to it and stood in front of it

"Wait, Serenity. I'm sorry" he said

"No, you're not. The only reason you're acting like that is because I caught you. You disgust me!" I said as I spit on the floor next to him

He moved away, his eyes cast down

I hurried Mika out the door and rushed to Masao.

When we walked in, he was pacing the room. I was still trying to console Mika.

"Mika! What happened?" he said as he helped me support her to the chair

She didn't answer him as more tears dripped down her face

He hurriedly turned to me, obviously very concerned, "What happened!?" asked me

"Uh…It's not my place to say" If Mika wanted to tell him, she would tell him.

"Sere! What is going on!?" he shouted as he rounded on me, obviously frustrated

"It was Diamond" we both heard Mika say softly

Masao turned back to her hurriedly and crouched next to her, "Diamond?"

She nodded slightly, looking up at me for a second, as if wondering what I thought she should do. When I caught her eye, I nodded encouragingly. Masao cared for her, he deserved to know.

"H-he attacked me" she said quietly

"WHAT!?" Masao screamed

More tears dripped down Mika's face

They were both staring at each other and I decided that they needed some alone time.

While Masao and Mika were both looking and talking to each other, I quietly snuck out. It wasn't my place to watch something like this. It was their love.

Love. How I missed it.

There really wasn't anything like it.

I couldn't wait till I could be with my true love again.

I started wandering around the Palace, no idea where I was going. Who cares if I got lost?

I got tired really fast. That kept happening.

I was happy that Mika and Masao had found love. They were both amazing for each other.

My thoughts kept going in random directions and I couldn't even stay on topic. Finally I just laid my body down, right on that floor, and let all my thoughts empty out of my head.

**A.N.**

**Not much of an ending. Sorry. **

**Definitely more to come next chapter. You guys might hate me after next chapter :s**

**Oh and it was brought to my attention that I translated Senpai wrong a chap or so ago, Senpai means Elder, not teacher. Sorry I got confused there**

**Right, so Mika and Diamond. It isn't majorly important, just that Diamond was desiring someone who was more submissive, but Mika realized that she could fight and did so.**

**Sorry Serenity is so random at times, she really does have a lot to think about and stuff.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please, leave comments and questions; it's always my pleasure to answer them!**


	6. Hurt

Another Chance at Love

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

**Warning: Very extreme chapter, if you can't handle it, please just skip over the parts mentioned!**

**Here's Chapter 6, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Hurt

I guess I had fallen asleep here on the floor. My body ached, I had slept awkwardly, my neck being extremely stiff. When I opened my eyes I saw that the hallways were almost completely dark, I would have to try to find my way in the dark.

After I had been walking for a while, I saw Esmeraude and Rubeus, they were walking quite in front of me, looking cozy.

I called out to Esmeraude and they both turned around quickly, looking rather miffed.

"Princess?" asked Esmeraude, clearly disliking using the term of royalty.

"Hai, it's Ren" I said to them as I quickly walked to catch up to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rubeus, pretty rudely if you ask me

"I got a little lost before" I said to him

"Well, the Prince has been looking for you," said Esmeraude, her eyes flashing at those words

"I am sorry, I've been trying to find my way back" I said, apologizing

They nodded, "Follow us" said Rubeus

They began walking, keeping ahead of me, I heard whispers from them

"Who does she think she is, seducing the Prince like that?" said Esmeraude, clearly not caring if I heard her, but trying not to make it too obvious

"Well, if anyone heard you they would think you were jealous of her," said Rubeus, a slight tone of jealousy in his own voice. Ironic enough?

"Hmph" was all Esmeraude said, then after a slight pause whispered "So what if I am?"

"You've been trying to seduce the Prince ever since we were in our teens, it might've worked a little then but now it's of no use. He doesn't like you Esme, why don't you get that?" he said, his voice slightly raising

She inclined her head a little, "Please, he's always wanted me, but he likes me chasing him and is too shy to come back"

Whoa, talk about denial.

Rubeus laughed and I could hear his eyes rolling in the laughs

"That's funny, you would have thought he would have gotten over his shyness by now, what with y'know, taking over a kingdom and enslaving its princess so he could have her for himself" his voice had really lowered and I had to strain to hear him. Rubeus glanced back and I looked away quickly, pretending to be interested in the paintings we were passing.

Esmeraude laughed then and wow, did my ears hurt.

"He likes keeping himself occupied till he gets to me, so he can be educated enough to par with me" her voice holding a lot of pride

"Or maybe he likes women that are innocent, rather than those who have slept with almost half the planet" Rubeus said, his voice hardening

"I like keeping myself busy too, I can pleasure any man, yet they can't pleasure me, nobody but Diamond" her voice still having the pride

This time I rolled my eyes

"Well, I think he's off the boat there. He doesn't want you, but so many other men do want you, give them a break" Rubeus said, his voice going slightly higher, as if embarrassed

Oh, what a surprise, he had feelings for Esmeraude. I'm pretty sure but Esmeraude knew about it too.

"Well, we could say the same for you. From what I hear, almost all the Ayakashi sisters want you" Esmeraude said, getting bored of the subject

"None of them are my type" said Rubeus, not liking the topic

"Then what is your type?" asked Esmeraude

I tuned their conversation out, it would only be crazy amounts of flirting.

Well, if Esmeraude had feelings for Diamond, she could have him. I had never wanted this, no, nothing like this.

He preached his love for me and then went and tried to rape one of my only friends here. God, he was such a bastard.

Did he even know what he wanted? Other than my submission of course.

Well, he would never get it. Never. I would fight till my last breath to live, for my friends, for my mother, for my love.

Maybe one day, hopefully soon, he would get tired of my fighting and give up.

Probably kill me or something. Oh well, at least I wouldn't die at my own hands. I know now that everyone who had ever loved me would hate that I would give up so easily.

As Masao had said, I was Serenity of Luna.

While I was lost in thought we arrived at Masao's study. I thanked Rubeus and Esmeraude gratefully and told them that I would call Diamond once I got in.

I walked in, Masao was there, his eyes closed, he seemed asleep.

"Masao?" I asked softly, hoping I wouldn't wake him if he was asleep.

"Sere! There you are! Diamond's been looking for you like crazy!" he said as he opened his eyes.

"Damn, my power numbing around these rooms are really affecting my powers. I didn't even sense you" he said, shaking his head slightly

Guess that explained why Sapphire hadn't sensed me this morning. Oh I forgot I hadn't told Masao about that.

"Oh, Masao, this morning I saw Sapphire going through your desk" I told him

Masao looked confused then light dawned on his face, "He believes that I am no longer loyal to Diamond. Which is true, so he was probably looking for evidence"

"Oh" I said, not knowing what exactly to say to that.

Masao looked so deep in thought that I was about to walk out, but I heard him call my name.

"I'm sorry" he said after I had turned around

"Sorry about everything. I mean, Mika told me what's been going on and I'm so sorry I can't help" he said as he frowned

"Aw, Masao, it's not your fault. Plus, you guys are helping. I wouldn't make it through one day without both of you" I said, smiling bravely

He laughed slightly, "I could say the same thing now. I can't believe how empty my life was before you came in. Now I have two beautiful girls who love me" he beamed at me

I laughed, then I turned serious, "Mika really does love you. Do your best to keep her" I started to turn away

Masao walked up to me and hugged me hard and I hugged him back

Just then the door banged open, "Masao! I still can't find-"  
Masao and I jumped away from each other

Diamond had entered the room. He had seen us hugging.

I was scared to look at his face.

I knew the silence wasn't a good sign, so I finally got the nerves to look at him.

He looked, I don't even know how to explain it. There were a million emotions running through his face as he stared at me. Pain, anger, sadness, jealousy, and on and on.

Then anger prevailed.

"What is going on here?!" he shouted at me and Masao

I hurried to fix the solution, "I got lost and Rubeus and Esmeraude showed me to here and Masao was comforting me"

Diamond's eyes narrowed on my face, then he rounded on Masao

"Sir, she's telling the truth. They found her wandering the palace, lost. She was scared, she has a lot of things to worry about"

Diamond turned back to me and I put on my most innocent face. It was worth it.

But it didn't work.

Diamond grabbed me and teleported out, without a word to Masao or me.

We were in our room. He pushed me back onto the bed as he started pacing the room

"I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for before, I didn't mean for you to see that. But you disappeared, no one could find you. I looked and looked and finally thought to ask Masao if he could help me and instead I walked in on the two of you. Do you think I don't know you two are up to something!?"

"We weren't doing anything. We were hugging for goddess sake!" I said, pissed off now that he had brought up everything.

"Do you think I am stupid?! Do you think I can't feel him put up his magic numbs, or his teleportation?" he paused, waiting for my explanation

"We were doing nothing! You're imagining things. We were hugging, that's all! He was there for me, the opposite of you!" I shouted at him, defending Masao.

"Hugging! You hug him eagerly, your teacher! Yet you won't have sex with me, your husband!" He shouted at me as he stopped pacing

"I never wanted to be your wife! Remember!? You forced me into this! ALL of it! I was ready for my life to end but you came and stopped that! So don't talk to me about actually opening up to someone!" I shouted

"Do you think I could let you kill yourself? I've been in love with you ever since I saw you! My only chance at ever having you was to stop you that night" He started out shouting but eventually his voice was a whisper

"But to force me into everything! I can't do this alone! I need friends! And the only ones I have are Masao and Mika…please. Please don't take them away from me" My voice lowering also

"You can do it alone! That's what I'm trying to teach you! You ARE alone! I am the only one left! I am all that you have. I won't let anyone else have you!" His voice raising

"I hate you!" I shouted at him just then

His face turned to stone at the words

"Then I'll give you someone to hate" he whispered menacingly as he started advancing towards the bed.

I got up, "Wait, Diamond, I didn't mean it" trying to cover up what I had said.

"Yes, you did. You know you did" he whispered as he stopped in his tracks and stared at me, then he shrugged his shoulders, "Now I don't have to hold back. You'll never love me so its useless to keep trying to get you to love me" as he continued to walk toward me

"No, Diamond! I could lov-" I tried to say as he reached me and pushed me down onto the bed, he covered my mouth with his, he wouldn't even let me say my lies.

"No you couldn't, I don't know why I didn't realize that before. It doesn't matter anymore. I give up. I don't need your love, I have your body and your soul. It's good enough for me" he said, his eyes clouded as he stared into my eyes

His eyes and his words chilled me. More than any of his actions could. "Diamond, please, you're overreacting!" I cried as I struggled not to push him away, doing that now might not be a good idea.

He looked down at me. "Am I? Aren't you two up to something? You love him, not me. Both Mika and Masao have your love, but I don't and no matter what you say I'll never be able to earn it. I've already ruined my chance for that. No. it's over" as he said this, he ripped off my blouse.

**--Warning--**

I tried to cover myself but he grabbed my hands and held them in a tight grip. He ripped off my skirt and then his clothes. Then he inserted himself in roughly, not even waiting till we were a little wet to make it slightly easier.

I screamed in pain.

He started pushing harder, taking out all his anger in this.

I screamed and screamed in agony. He wasn't even trying to make it easy, he was being as rough as he could be. To punish me.

He erupted yet somehow kept going, pushing in even more. He then pulled it out and moved up, he grabbed my face, I screamed but when I opened my mouth he pushed it in my mouth. I gagged on it. He pushed it in even more. I tried to get it out of my mouth but he held me down and I started choking. I couldn't breathe, and as I started tearing I saw his face, there was glee. He was enjoying hurting me like this. I kept trying to cough but I couldn't, he was moving now, enjoying the pleasure of it. My vision started to fade when he burst into my mouth and as it seeped down my throat, he pulled it out, I pushed him off and moved to the side of the bed and started coughing, trying to get everything out of my mouth.

I coughed and coughed and finally looked up when I couldn't cough anymore.

**--It's Fine now! Sorta.--**

I saw Diamond sitting there, watching me with entertained eyes.

In his hands was a knife

My eyes widened again, what was he doing?!

I started to scramble out of the bed, trying to get away from him as he followed slowly.

I scrambled off and fell off, but I jumped up as fast as I could and started to run.

He let me run, following extremely slowly, enjoying the sheer terror he was forcing me to endure

I ran as fast as I could in the direction of Masao's study.

Diamond knew exactly where I was going, but where else could I go?

I gained a big advantage and ran in and slammed the door. I could still hear his slow footsteps coming

I turned around and saw Masao and Mika, their eyes widened at my naked body, the extremely bloody thighs that I had.  
"Oh My Goddess! Ren!" Mika screamed when I turned around

"Mika!? Masao!? You guys have to get out of here! He's going to kill you if he sees you here!" I screamed, knowing this was the complete truth

"No, I've contacted the Outer Senshi. They are coming!" Masao said loudly as he ran into his closet, he came out carrying my and his sword.

"The Outer Senshi? The sword?" there were a billion things running through my head

"They'll be here momentarily, meanwhile, Sere, I need you to imagine your safest place" he said as he handed me my sword. I grasped it, needing a hook.

"Now, drop your sword. Whenever you need it, just imagine that place and you will be able to get your sword" He said really fast

All of a sudden there was a large crash outside the door.

"Oh goddess, he's trying to get it" said Masao, looking panicked

He closed his eyes and extended his hands, looking as if he was holding something back

"Mika, dress Sere" he said, his voice straining

Mika hurried to a closet and grabbed a shirt and pants, and handed them to me quickly, happy to be doing something that seemed of use.

I threw them on in seconds and watched and heard as the door cracked under the pressure. Both sides of it was being pushed on.

From outside by Diamond who was deathly angry and on this side by Masao, who was trying to keep Diamond out.  
I tried to also concentrate and connect to my magic, but my thoughts were going crazy

"Masao!" I heard Mika scream as the door buckled under the weight and crashed open while Masao went flying back.

Diamond walked in slowly.

Me and Mika hurried to Masao's side where he was on the floor and helped him up

"Diamond" he said, when he had managed to stand up, his voice sounded so weakened.

"Traitor" Diamond returned mockingly

His gaze turned to me and then Mika and he smiled, devishly laughing

All three of us took a step back together

His gaze was so evil.

"Masao, we have to get out of here" Mika whispered to him

Masao shook his head, "I can't! He's not allowing us to teleport"

I gasped. He was locking us in, we had nowhere to go.

Masao screamed out, "It ends now!" as he jumped at Diamond and attacked Diamond with his sword

Both me and Mika screamed as Diamond disappeared and reappeared in the same second, a sword in his hand.

He blocked Masao's attack easily and pushed him back

Oh no, Masao was already weak after all the magic to stop Diamond from entering, he didn't have enough energy to sword-fight Diamond also!

"Masao, Don't!" both me and Mika cried out together

Diamond momentarily turned, surprised at both of us, giving Masao the right moment to attack Diamond

But Diamond just sidestepped it

Masao landed on the floor, his energy gone.

Me and Mika looked on in horror as Diamond slowly turned to us, thinking Masao was done with.

But Masao got up and darted in front of us, "No Diamond!" he screamed

Diamond laughed, "Ready Serenity?"

I looked at his eyes, they were filled with hate

"Ready to see those you love die again!" he shouted as he threw a giant ball of dark magic at Masao, I tried to run forward but something pushed me back.

I screamed, "NO!" as dust covered everything

When it cleared I was shocked at what I saw. It was Mika.

Mika was standing there, her face in extreme pain. She had pushed me back and then jumped herself into the energy's path.

She fell into Masao's hands who stood there, also transfixed in horror

"MIKA!?" he screamed

"I'm sorry Ren. Masao…I love you" we heard her whisper as she fell out of Masao's hands.

"MIKA!!" both me and Masao screamed, our voices blending in horror

Suddenly we heard a loud crash from outside. I couldn't tell whether it was from outside the room or outside the palace. I prayed it was from right outside. I prayed that the Outers would save those I loved this time.

Diamond laughed, hollowly.

"The palace will hold. Sapphire, Rubeus, Esmeraude and the others will hold them back. I have more urgent business to take care of. Like teaching you a lesson Serenity" he said almost mockingly

Masao lay next to Mika, holding her in his arms, crying his eyes out.

And Diamond just watched, amused

I reached for my sword, in that place and it appeared in my hands. I wound NOT let Masao die too!

Diamond saw me, sword in hand, attack him.

He sidestepped easily as I kept attacking. He didn't even bother to raise his sword.

Then I managed to hit him, I sliced his shoulder and he looked up, his face hardening.

We heard another crash from outside.

I attacked again and Diamond parried with his sword. When our swords met there was a large flint of light, as if there had been a fire. We both had crystal swords, and it was no longer our swords fighting but our hearts, our crystals.

I attacked and he parried, then he attacked and I parried.

We both paused, our bodies out of breath.

Diamond cleared his throat, "I didn't know you knew how to use a sword Serenity"

"Masao taught me! And I'll be damned before I let you kill him!" I shouted at him

"You have to understand Serenity. You are mine. No one will ever have you!" he said as his eyes flashed

This time I laughed hollowly, "You'll never have me" and then I attacked again.

As I was about to attack again, I felt something behind my feet, oh goddess, Diamond had backed me right into the chair. I was still an amateur at sword fighting, while he was a master. I fell backwards over it.

Diamond stood above me, leering down.

"You know, it's thankful that your body can handle the dark crystal's magic, you'll never die at its hands, and I'll have fun with you. I might not get tired with you for a while"

My eyes widened as he said this, he wasn't going to go easy and kill me, no he was too obsessed with me to do that. Too eager to see me suffer.

He gathered his dark energy, enough to nearly kill me, but not nearly enough to get the job done.

"It's done Serenity. You are alone" he said as he let the energy go

I closed my eyes, ready to accept the pain

But once again it never reached me

I opened my eyes and once again looked on in horror

Masao.

He stood in front of me. He had absorbed the energy

"MASAO! NO!" I cried as he landed on me

He fell, "Sere. I'm also sorry, I tried to protect you and Mika. But I couldn't do it. Now she's gone. I must join her. I love her so much. I love you so much. Please, live for me…"

"Masao!" I cried.

I moved his blond hair out of his eyes, "My Onee-chan **(kinda means brother)**, go to her. I love you" I kissed his forehead, my tears falling into his beautiful hair.

His life slipped out of his eyes, painlessly

When he was gone, I screamed out in agony

They were gone.

All gone!

Diamond stood above me, laughing.

I pushed Masao off of my lap silently and stood up.

Diamond just stared at me.

My eyes flashed

"NO!" I screamed

I reached deep within myself for the love I had for every one of them.

Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Mother, Mika, Masao, and Endymion.

All of them. Not to mention those from Luna. They had all died. To protect me.

I looked to the ceiling and raised my arms as Diamond looked on in wonder.

Then he realized what I was going to do and took his sword and slashed my stomach. Enough to penetrate, and enough to make me falter. The pain, I could feel it, yet I couldn't. He started to walk towards me.

Then a deafening crash came. And then, there stood Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto.

Diamond took a step back.

They attacked him, all together.

But he blocked their attacks.

Easily.

I watched in wonder.

Then there was a deafening roar as he screamed out and pushed out black energy.

We were all thrown backwards.

He was too powerful.

"Princess…" whispered Uranus

"Go, we can hold him" said Neptune

"You need to get out" said Saturn

"Go for help, survive. For us" said Pluto

And after this they closed their eyes and called their powers forth

Diamond roared in anger and threw his power at us again. But it was met with a barrier, their powers.

I screamed, "Wait, what about you guys!?"

"You will find us again. We are sorry we couldn't help you that day. Someone had blocked us from reaching you." said Uranus

"Gomen, Serenity" said the other three

and at this, they called out their powers,

"Uranus Power!"  
"Neptune Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

"Moon Power!" I cried out

"Teleport" We cried out together.

The last thing I heard was a scream of rage and I felt something slam into me.

I imagined Endymion's face, Sapphire had not done him justice, his beautiful face. It was as if my mind had been storing his vision for this exact moment.

Then, everything went black.

**A.N. **

**Sorry about the ending, but you'll have to tune in for the next one! **

**Just to say, things are going to be extremely different and possibly confusing from now on. I hope I can make it less confusing. **

**Mika and Masao are dead! I'm sorry to say this, but they are.**

**I did love both of them, but they had to die.**

**Masao was an extremely strong Magic, but not as strong as Diamond since Diamond has the Dark Crystal, and that's basically why Diamond defeated Masao so easily.**

**Mika, unfortunately did not have any true magic, she had love though, so that's how she was able to save Masao and that is why she saved him. **

**Diamond, yea, he's like that. He finally reached his climax and he couldn't take any more "hurt" He did reach his point and now he's never coming back.**

**The Diamond that actually kinda "cared" for Serenity is gone.**

**Anyway, leave comments or flames or questions! **

**I think I'll have quite a few flames and questions after this chapter.**

**I look forward to them!**

**In memory of Mika and Masao, who I am extremely sorry for killing, **

The girl lies among the clouds.

The sky as a blanket covers her.

Absorbed and undisturbed,

With a faraway look in her secretive eyes

Staring into the shrouded beauty around her

Attempting to endow her light and

comforting consolation to those beheld.

Giving solace to all those around her,

Saving nothing for herself.

**I'm not sure when I'll be updating, school's gonna be crazy for a while. **

**But I'll be trying to write, I think I've hit a little snag but I'm sure your comments will help me get my muse back. **

**So thanks for reading!**


	7. Changes

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Right, so here's chapter 7. I'm sorry if it gets confusing from here on out, but I will try my best to explain what's going on.**

**The P.O.V. will no longer only be Serenity, but others also. I will tell when and who it changes to, usually. Other times you'll have to figure it out. :)**

Chapter 7: Changes

Sapphire, Esmeraude, Rubeus, the Ayakashi Sisters, even the soldiers couldn't hold back those damn Senshi.

Do I have to do everything myself!? I will break them when I find them and make them tell me where Serenity went. She will not get away! Not after EVERYTHING I have done to get her!

What is this everything? I've killed those she loved countless times just so she would have no one to turn to but me, but still she keeps finding others. It was never me when she needed someone. No it was that other despicable prince, Endymion, he wasn't even half the man that I am. Then it was Masao, like he could even do anything, I was and still am much powerful that he ever could be. He was always a distant second when we were youngsters. I thought he was a friend, I guess I was wrong. I'm always wrong when it comes to Serenity.

Goddess! I've always wanted that girl, her purity rivals no others. Mika was always just there to keep me occupied till I could have Serenity. But even after I got Serenity, she beckoned me with her submission. I needed submission and I couldn't get that from Serenity so I went to Mika. Yet, even Mika was purified after she had become friends with Serenity. It pained me so.

When she said she hated me it broke my already shriveled heart. I didn't care anymore. I knew then that she would never forgive me, even her capacity for love couldn't be that great. Everything I did to get her resulted me in losing her forever. But I hadn't planned on losing her body, her heart yes. She could never love me like I loved her.

But her body. Her body was amazing, so perfect. I needed that body, I know I would never tire of it. It was so new every time. And in time, it would learn to love the pleasure I gave it and that in result would break Serenity. I will wait for that day.

I had to kill Mika and Masao. I would teach her to love only pain. Mika was her only friend, her replacement for the Inner Senshi that she lost in the battle against Beryl.

Masao was of course, the brother she never had. The brother that cared for her. But I would not allow another man to love MY Serenity. No matter how pure that love was.

Plus, how long would it have been before Masao stabbed me directly in the back. Sure, maybe I had figured he would do something like call the Outer Senshi when Saphire suggested he was turning into a traitor and I had felt his power numbs and teleportation outside of the caste. I at first thought that he was helping Usagi get used to the idea of being my wife, but NO. He was teaching her ways to defend herself against me. Well, I took care of that problem.

Both jumped towards their death. Mika defended Masao. Hmph. Teach her to love a traitor and Masao defended Serenity. That was unfortunate. I was going to enjoy torturing Masao in front of Serenity, but I'm pretty sure him dying in front of her, for her hurt her more than I ever could. Then her magic surfaced. I knew that was going to happen eventually. In time she would master her crystal, but I hadn't expected it to be that fast. Must have been Masao who taught her what to do. But I could have crushed her crystal. It was far away from its home, its master was in constant pain; it wouldn't have been able to stand against my crystal. I was all powerful with the Dark Crystal. The battle would have been over, I would have taken the Silver Crystal and absorbed it. In turn, taking a part of Serenity for myself.

But then those damn Outer Senshi came!

We all heard them getting into the castle but I had been so sure that Sapphire and the others would have stopped them. Of course it was possible that Masao, along with calling them told them where we were, told them our weaknesses.

They ruined everything!

They somehow transported Serenity out of here. Even after I sent all that dark magic at them and stopped the teleportation into and out of the palace.

She disappeared with a flash of golden light, then the Senshi also disappeared. But if they didn't teleport together it must mean that Serenity and the Outers are not together.  
If I find Serenity, I find her alone.  
But where has she gone? We've been searching every planet for weeks and still nothing has been found about her.

**Long and far far away**

**Serenity**:

I opened my eyes and closed them again as the bright sunlight hurt my eyes.

I felt so much pain all over my body. I must have bruises all over my body. Diamond had definitely left his mark on me.

I opened my eyes again, more slow this time, giving them time to adjust to the light.

I sat up slowly, my body groaning in pain.

Where was I?

It was like a park, kind of the ones they had back on Earth. Had I been teleported to Earth? I shook my head; it was impossible. Earth would be the stupidest place I could go. Luna and Terra had been in a war, they would never welcome it's princess.

I stood up slowly. I still had on the clothes that Mika had handed me back at the Palace.

I ignored the tears threatening to fall at the thought of my friends.

I had to find a safe place, who knew where I was? Diamond could come strolling around any moment.

I was on a path in a sort of forest or something. There had to be people around here somewhere. Someone who could help me.

I started walking, figuring it shouldn't matter which way I went.

After walking a whiles I came upon a bench facing a peaceful lake. I saw the back of a head.  
"Excuse me?" I asked loudly as I approached him.

He turned slowly and I gasped.

"E-Endymion?" I said as my eyes widened

"Endymion!" I cried as I rushed into his arms.

"Oh, goddess, Endy! Thank goddess I've found you!" I cried as I buried my face into his clothes. Which seemed weird, they were nothing like the clothes Endy usually wore.

"Usako? Are you okay?" I heard him ask

"Usako?" I asked as I stepped out of our hug.

"Who is this Usako, Endymion?" I asked clutching my body.

"What do you mean? You are Usagi Tsukino, aren't you?" He said, clearly confused at my question

"Are we doing a past theme or something? I must have missed the memo. Sorry. Then I guess I should be calling you Serenity" he said, more mumbling to himself than talking to me.

"Past theme? Usagi Tsukino? What is going on?" I cried, confused out of my mind.

**Other character: Figure it out!**

I walked along the path, staring at the leaves turning in the wind. It was Sunday, a weekend day. But I felt like doing nothing. I felt like lying in the grass and just watching the clouds pass by, not thinking of anything in particular. It was weird, I felt like this often.

"Usagi-chan!" I heard a voice call out behind me. I turned slowly, regretting my lost day now that a friend had spotted me. No doubt that this day would turn into a day we spent studying together or shopping together.

It was Minako. She was running towards me, rather excited. That's how it was recently. Everyone was excited about something or the other.

"Minako-chan! Ohayo!" I called out to her as she skidded to a stop in front of me

"The Three Light's are visiting!" she screamed almost at the top of her lungs

I covered my ears. Ouch that really hurt. But Seiya's back?

"Ooh, when are they coming!?" I asked her

"Soon, Ami-chan got a message from Taiki-san this morning. I was bored so I called her and she told me. I went by your room to get you but you were already out. Isn't it a little early for you" she asked me

"I woke up from Mako-chan's snoring and decided to go for a walk, nothing to it really" I said shrugging

**(From here on out when I say one of their names it usually means the –chan is attached to it, I'm just too lazy to write it every time :D) **

"Want to go shopping? We can call Ami, Rei, and Mako" Minako asked

I nodded, "Sure, it'll be fun"

Minako whipped out the phone-communicator and started dialing the others, she was likely going to get scolded by the others for using it for non-Senshi business

Senshi business. There hadn't been any for a while. Ever since Galaxia left, there hasn't been anything. I like it that way; it was more relaxing. I have time for other things, like actually spending time with my family. I know before I sort of ignored them, but they mean a lot to me and ever since all the girls and I moved out of our houses and onto campus, I've gone back and visited them. The time spent away from them makes me realize how much I love them, even Shingo.

Right, we're all 18 now. All grown up. We even managed to all get into the same college that Ami wanted to go to since it had a pretty good medical program.

It was surprising when Minako joined her in the program. She said she wanted to be a nurse. We were shocked, she had always wanted to be a model. Then when she explained her reasoning, it made sense. She was worried about us, she wondered what would happen if she was on a modeling job far away and couldn't get to us if we were in trouble. It was sweet of her, but we didn't want her to give up her dream so we convinced her to take a few modeling jobs around the country. She's a hit with lots of companies, and we're proud of her. But she's not giving up on being a nurse. She says just in case she doesn't want to or can't model. It's very mature of her. Guess we've all grown up.

Rei still wants to be a Shinto priestess. But she wants to take some time to get to know herself before she commits herself to that world. So she's taking general courses in the college. She's matured as well. We still fight often but its not on as trivial things as before. Still slightly trivial, but I know she really cares for me and I love her.

Makoto is taking the cooking program at the college. It's not a perfect course but she wants to get a feel down for cooking before she moves on. We all know she can go very far with her cooking. She still makes most of our meals, and we love her even more for it, since we can't really cook edible food yet. But Makoto is working on teaching us. We've all improved slightly. I can make really good cookies now!

Ami is of course on a full-scholarship to the college. She is on the fast pace to becoming a full-fledged doctor, even though we've only been in college a year. She's still the top of her class and we managed to get her to join the swim team. She's made strides in the swimming. She's beaten all the previous records and is working on creating even bigger ones. She's even made many new friends. We knew it was only a matter of time before she broke out of her shell. We're all really proud of her.

What am I doing? I am studying to be a psychologist. I know it doesn't sound like me, the ditz, but after Galaxia and everything that happened I realized that nothing was set in stone and that I needed to try hard to be the best that I could be. I buckled down and managed to bring up my grades. I'm nowhere near as smart as Ami but once I tried I realized that I could pass and do very well in school. I was no longer as ditzy as before.

Mamo-chan. He's good, very busy with his job. He makes a lot of money and takes us all out to dinner and helps us pay rent. But things for some reason have cooled down between us.

We're both different I guess. After Galaxia I kind of realized that I couldn't depend on anyone too much because in the end, I'm the only one left. They've all died countless times, because of my stupidity, because of my vulnerability, because of the crystal. So I decided that I couldn't push my burden on them all the time. That's what helped me decide that I had to start studying and trying my best. Mamo-chan and I are still boyfriend-girlfriend, but it's not the same as before. It's a lot colder.

I know the girls are happy about my changes. The old Usagi who failed all her tests is no more, she is now the one who passes with flying colors.

But I feel empty. So empty. Like there's something important missing.

**Serenity:**

"Endymion? What is going on?" I asked. My body hurt and all I could think was that Endymion had found someone else.

"Uh. Okay. Serenity, why don't you come sit down and catch your breath. You must have hit your head or something. Hopefully it's not serious" He said, mumbling the last few words.

I walked around him and sat down on the bench. My body ached at the slight movement. As I sat down, the shirt Mika had given me raised a little bit, showing my stomach for a split second.

"Usako! What happened?" shouted Endymion, who had obviously seen what was on my stomach. Bruises galore.

"I am not this Usako you speak of. My name is Serenity of Luna!" I shouted at him as I turned my face away from his.

He didn't respond and when I turned around he had a little box up to his ear. What was he doing?

I heard him speak into it, not strictly paying attention to what he was saying, I just heard that name "Usako" and "Serenity" and then the name of the park.

He then took the box from his ear and closed it. "What is that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nani? Usako? What happened to you!?" he shouted, obviously confused that I did not know what the box was.

He shook his head, "Anyway, I called Rei, she'll be here in a second to help you" he said

"Mars?! She's alive also?" I cried in happiness as tears appeared in my eyes.

They had gotten to live on. Thank goddess.

"Alive? Of course we're alive. What is wrong with you!?" He cried at the end, obviously exasperated

I didn't respond. What was I supposed to say? I was more confused then he was. Not that I wasn't happy. No, I was more than happy. They all deserved peace.

As I was lost in thought I felt Endymion take my hand and push the cloth of the shirt upwards.

He gasped at the bruises on my wrists. He moved his hand to touch one of them, the one that Diamond had made as he held my arms down and I snatched my hand away from Endymion. He did not need to see this. It would only hurt him.

I held my tears back. This was a time of happiness, not one of thinking of the past.

I heard loud steps running towards us, while I heard a cry of "Mamoru! Usagi!"

I turned around and there was Rei.

"Mars" I whispered to myself. "Mars is alive" I cried as I jumped into her arms as she approached us.

She patted my back awkwardly, "Usagi? Are you okay?" she asked softly

"Who is Usagi!?" I cried as I once again stepped away from the hug.

"It's weird. She doesn't think she's Usagi. And look at her arms, they're all bruised" Endymion supplied in when I covered my face.

"Nani!? What do you mean bruised!?" she asked me as she grabbed my hand and also pushed the sleeve up.

She also gasped at what she saw. And I once again snatched it away.

Then all of a sudden there was a beeping sound. She hurriedly looked at Endymion. "It's the scout phone!" she said

She rummaged through her pocket and took out a similar looking box that Endymion had been on before.

"What's wrong?" she yelled into the box

I heard shouting and exclaiming through the box. It was a communicative device obviously.

"Minako! What have we told you about using the phone for non-Senshi business" Rei yelled into the phone

"Anyway!" She yelled into the box, probably trying to drown out the cries on the other side of the box.

"We found Usagi here, she seems to have lost all memory or something. Call the others and tell them to meet us at Mamoru's place. We'll be there in a bit"

She paused as the little voice talked on the other side

Rei glanced at me, her brows furrowing.  
"What do you mean she's there with you? She's standing right in front of me!" she said into the box

"She's not an imposter! Her aura is Usagi's. This is Usagi, in some way shape and form! Just call the others and tell them its an emergency! We're not going to get anything resolved like this! Hurry!" she said into the box as she snapped it shut.

"Let's go," she said to Endymion as she turned back to me. A confused look on her face.

I started following the two of them who were whispering to each other.

We walked hurriedly in the same direction that Rei had come from. And pretty soon we were on a type of intersection. But it was weird. There were some types of horses transporting people around, but I had never seen horses like these. Unless they were chariots as I saw the wheels. Wow. They were advanced chariots. They looked beautiful. I stared around and saw buildings. Humongous buildings. They were larger than anything I'd ever seen before. I had stopped to stare in wonder and I heard Endymion call my name. I hurried to catch up with them. They walked towards one of the stationary chariots.

Endymion got into it and so did Rei. I followed them into it. I got put in the back while Endymion was behind a wheel, which must have controlled it. We were soon rushing down the path.  
"What is this called?" I asked Rei, amazed at the carriages

She turned her head to me and raised her eyebrows, "They're cars. They transport everyone around, and almost everyone has one"

I nodded and continued staring out the window, amazed at the things passing by. This Tokyo place was amazing, it had extraordinary technology

WE soon stopped in front of a very large building and I followed Endymion and Rei into it.

We went on another transportation machine that Rei called the "elevator" it moved us up floors but I barely felt anything

When we got to the 22nd Floor we got off and walked to Endymion's 'apartment'

I just stared at all the amazing things.

Mamoru left the room and went into another. Clearly trying to understand what was going on.

Rei was also silent, deep in thought as usual. I think she was trying to figure out what was going on with me. But noting was wrong with me! This was not my home!

But yet, somehow, these were the people that I loved

The door was being knocked on after I sat down

I stood and started fidgeting with my clothes, making sure they covered all the parts of my body. Nobody else needed to see my bruises.

The door opened and in walked Venus. My eyes started tearing.

Then walked in Jupiter, then Mercury

And last, one more person walked in.

I gasped as tears fell down my face.

It was me.

It had to be me. She had the same face, the same body, she was me!

I felt everything turn to black as I fell to the floor.

**Rei:**

"Serenity!" I cried as I watched her fall to the floor.

Mamoru rushed to her and picked her up. He walked over to his room to put her onto the bed.

He walked back out as he closed the door quietly. "She lost consciousness, I think all of this was too much for her"

"Nani? What-no who was that? Why does she look exactly like me?" Usagi asked us quietly. She must be the most confused.

"She believes she is Serenity. She keeps calling herself Serenity of Luna. That was during the Silver Millennium. It just doesn't make any sense…" I said as I realized none of what I had said made any sense.

"We'll have to wait before she wakes up to understand what's going on" said Minako as she collapsed onto Mamoru's couch. Guess we're not going to the mall today" she said, sighing.

"I'm going to go scan her guys" said Ami as she hurriedly took her Mercury computer out of her subspace pocket and walked into Mamoru's room.

"I'll make some food" said Mako as she walked into the kitchen.

Usagi, Mamoru and I walked to sit next to Minako who had turned on the TV.

"She had bruises all over her" I said to Usagi who was gazing off into space.

"What happened to her?" asked Mamoru

We all stayed silent and just stared blankly at the television. All lost in our own thoughts.

Ami walked out quietly after a little while. She came and collapsed on the other couch as she also started staring at the television.

We all looked at her, waiting for her to answer our looks. Even Mako came out of the kitchen to listen.

"She has bruises on the entirety of her body. Bad bruises." Ami said, her eyes shining with tears. She was looking at Usagi, as if Serenity and her were the same person.

I nodded, I had figured as much, "And?" I asked Ami

"She's Usagi through and through. Same height, same eye color, same birthmark, same age, same everything. Save for her weight. She's seriously underweight. It looks like she hasn't eaten correctly for months now. It's no wonder she collapsed." Ami said, slowly, letting us and her get used to the words.

"We have to find out what's going on" whispered Usagi

Mamoru looked at her, tears in his eyes. He leaned over to Usagi and clasped her to him. He needed to know that the girl in his room wasn't his Usagi. I could see it clearly in his eyes.

I saw Usagi's eyes flash as she leaned away from Mamoru and crawled a little away. It had been going on like that for a while now. She didn't want Mamoru's touch anymore. She wouldn't talk about it either. Every time the subject was brought up she either ran away or changed the subject entirely.

Nobody else noticed the exchange. We were all lost in our own worlds. Worried about the girl unconscious in the next room.

"We should wake her up soon. She can't stay unconscious like that for long" said Mamoru

"I-I know. I just couldn't bear to…" said Ami so quietly.

"I'll do it" I volunteered. I didn't think anyone was strong enough to face the abused girl in that room. Not when she looked just like our princess.

I got up slowly when no one responded and walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Then I quietly walked to the room.

I looked back at everyone sitting in front of the TV. They hadn't moved. They were so lost in thought.

I opened the door and slowly crept in. I put the glass of water on the desk.

Serenity was splayed out across the bed, looking exhausted. I could see the lines across her face, worry lines.

"Serenity?" I said quietly as I approached the bed, not really wishing to wake her though I knew I had to.

"Serenity" I said a little louder as I shook her hand

I heard her moan.

"Serenity!" I said louder as I sat down next to her and shook her by the shoulders.

She whimpered.

"No, please" she said quietly.

"Serenity! Wake up!" I cried

Suddenly she leapt up and crawled away from me as fast as she could, she crashed to the floor and went all the way to the wall.  
"NO! Stay Away!" she screamed

Her eyes were glazed over

"Serenity! It's Rei! It's Mars!" I cried

"Stop trying to trick me Diamond!" she cried, tears escaping her glazed over eyes

"Mamoru!" I cried through the door. Serenity needed help.

I crawled over to Serenity and as I did so Serenity leaned farther away from me, whimpering as she did so.

"No…no, he's trying to trick me. They're all dead. Dead." She whispered so low, to herself.

I heard everyone come running into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked me

"She's having a panic attack, or something" I said to him

"Serenity?" Mamoru asked as he walked over to where she was cowered in fear.

"No! Diamond! Please! Don't!" Serenity cried as he stepped closer

Mamoru stopped in his tracks.

"She's having a flashback" he whispered

"She needs a hook" said Ami

Mamoru leaned down slowly as Serenity looked at him with fear, probably imagining Diamond.

He held out his hand, "Serenity. Listen to my voice. Do you know who it is?"

Serenity cowered, "No, he's trying to trick me. To go willingly"

Mamoru's breath caught for a second, obvious anger emanating his tense body.

"It's Endymion, Serenity. It's Endymion" he whispered

"Lies! Endymion is dead!" she said as more tears slipped down her face

Ami rushed over and pushed Mamoru out of the way.

"Serenity! Listen to our voices. It is us! We're all alive" She cried as she grabbed Serenity's hands and held it to her face

"Mercury?" she said as she gazed upon Ami's face, her eyes flickered back slightly

Minako also rushed to Serenity. She held Serenity's other hand. "Serenity! Come back to us! You're not alone" she said "Serenity! Please" cried Makoto

"Venus? Jupiter?" Serenity asked quietly

"Serenity! You're strong enough! Come back to us!" I cried

Serenity looked up, tears falling thickly from her eyelashes

"Mars?" she whispered

Her eyes flickered back to normal

"Endymion?" she asked quietly, as if not sure that she could believe it

"Yes. It's Endymion" said Mamoru

"And apparently me" I heard Usagi say

We all turned our heads to look at her, she was still standing in the doorway

"How is this possible?" Serenity asked, staring at Usagi

We all just glanced at each other, clearly confused

Then we heard Usagi say clearly, "Alternate reality"

"Alternate reality?" asked Serenity

"Yea, you know, like different versions of the same people living in different worlds" she said shrugging, as if it was obvious

"But if she's from an alternate reality, then how did she get here?" asked Minako

"I used the crystal to leave," said Serenity, nearly whispering

"Why?" asked Makoto

"They were all dead" said Serenity, avoiding all of our eyes

"Why were they all dead?" asked Ami

We all stared at Serenity then, dying to know the answer

She bowed her head and said nothing

"Serenity? What happened?" asked Mamoru

There was a long silence

"Could I take a shower?" Serenity asked, not very subtly changing the topic

"You mentioned Diamond" said Usagi just then

Serenity glanced at her, fear in her eyes

"It's n-Nothing. I just need to shower…please?" Serenity said, shrinking into herself

"Can you even do that? Are you sure you're not going to have another panic attack" I asked her, not ready to let her off the hook so easily

"I…I'm not sure" she said, looking at the ground

"I'll make sure she doesn't. Maybe if she knows I'm there, she'll be fine" said Usagi just then

We all looked at her again, she looked torn; as if not sure whether to hate Serenity or feel bad for her.

We all looked at Serenity who was staring at Usagi.

"Plus, it'd be weird if anyone else saw y'know, her body" said Usagi

We all laughed lightly and Serenity nodded

"Yes. Maybe that'd be better. I'll try not to have another attack"

We nodded and left the room

**Usagi:**

"Mamo-chan I need clothes for Serenity" I said to him just as he was about to leave

"Oh, um sorry" he said as he hurried to his drawer and picked out some of his clothes

"They'll all be pretty big for you though" he said, turning apologetically to Serenity

She nodded, "It's fine, I don't mind"

He handed them to her, their eyes meeting, both stared at each other for a second too long and then realized what they were doing

Mamoru hurried out of the room

I walked out of the room and Serenity followed me

I indicated the bathroom, "It's right there, you get into the shower and I'll come in after"

She looked at me and whispered quietly, "Um. I can't lift my arms"

I nodded, "Okay, I'll help"

She walked into the bathroom and I followed

"God. This feels…weird!" I said

"I know. I'm sorry" Serenity whispered

"Nah. It's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you did this to yourself" I said, indicating to the bruises that I could see after I had lifted some of the shirt off of her

"Oh my god!" I gasped after I had gotten the whole shirt off of her

She turned around, hiding the front of her body and her hands from me

"Serenity…who did this to you?" I asked as I shook my head, trying to clear the look of all the bruises.

They all looked so painful

Serenity didn't say anything

"You mentioned Diamond before. He was the one who did this isn't he?" I said, not wanting to hear the truth

Her head nodded, she was still turned away from me.

I hurried to the cabinet where Mamoru stored all of his medical items. Thankfully he still had leftovers of the topical cream he used when he got bruises while fighting.

"Here, you can put this on after you shower. Though I would recommend a bath, you should hurry so it should be a shower. Maybe you could take a bath when you're a little more rested" I said, changing the topic.

I turned around as she began to undress completely, it was still creepy though we still had the same body.

I heard her walk to the shower and turn it on and close the curtain

"You okay?" I asked her

"Yes, I'm fine" I heard her answer

As she showered I sat on the clothes hamper near the door. I would occasionally repeat my original question and get the same answer. I guess I was keeping her rooted to the present.

I got lost in my thoughts after a while.

It had been Diamond. He had done all that to her. We had all heard her when she had yelled at him to stay away from her when Rei went to wake her up.

I, of course, already knew why she had gotten the bruises, or somewhat close to the reason.

He had raped her. It was obvious really. He had basically tried to do the same thing to me how many years ago. Wow, it must have been like 4 years ago. He had generally redeemed himself when he died for me, but still that was only because he knew he could never truly have me. I never really understood him.

"He tried to do the same thing to me" I said quietly, knowing Serenity would hear

"He did?" I heard her voice from beyond the shower curtain, it sounded strangled with tears

"Yea, two years ago, but thankfully Mamoru saved me" I said

"Mamoru, that is what you all call Endymion" stated Serenity

"Yea, that's his given name in this time, just as mine is Usagi" I said

"And Mars is Rei, Venus is Minako, Jupiter is Makoto and Mercury is Ami?" she asked

"Yea, how'd you know all that already?" I asked

"Those were their nicknames back on Luna. We joked that if they had been born on Earth that those would have been their names. They're all very fitting" she laughed slightly

"Oh yea, I forgot that" I said, laughing along

"I always disliked the name Usagi. But I guess I always was like the bunny on the moon" she said

I smiled, I remembered I had disliked the Senshi's nickname for me back during the Silver Millennium.

"How weird that we all ended up with those names down on Earth" I said

I heard her laugh slightly

"I never got why I was named Serenity, not really Serene were we?" I asked

Her laughter subsided. I had obviously said something she didn't like

"How did your times end so differently than mine?" I heard her ask quietly.

"I don't know. All I know from our past lives is that we were killed when Metallia attacked but Mother stopped her and used her power to ensure our future lives" I said

"How did you die?" I heard her ask so quietly that I had to strain to hear her.

I bent my head down, "Endymion died and I killed myself with his sword"

"Must have been peaceful" I heard her say

"How come it was different for you?" I asked

"Diamond stopped me" I heard her say as she turned off the shower.  
I quieted as I handed her the towel from the towel rack and then the clothes.

I moved the clothes that she had discarded from before to the hamper as she stepped out of the shower.

"Wait…don't do that" I heard her whisper

"Why?" I asked

"Could I just get the shirt?" she asked me

I nodded, mentally shrugging. What did I care if she wanted the shirt

I handed it to her and then put the pants into the hamper.

She walked out of the bathroom all the while drying her hair slowly.

I followed her out

"Could I sleep some more?" She asked me

"Sure, we'll all be in the living room for a while. Get some rest" I said

She walked into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. I stared at the door for a second and shook my head as I walked back to the living room

They were all still watching TV.

"She went to get some more sleep," I said as I collapsed next to Ami on the couch

**Serenity:**

I snuggled into the comforter. It smelled a little different from Endymion's smell but very similar. I smiled serenely.

I looked down at the shirt in my hands and frowned, Masao's shirt.

Tears appeared in my eyes again.

These people, though they were the same people, already had a princess, they already had a Serenity.

I hugged the shirt as I rolled over into a fetal position and drifted off to sleep.

**Right, so that's the end of Chapter 7. **

**Agh, I know it's really confusing, but if you guys have questions just leave them in the reviews and I'll respond either directly or put the answers in the next chapter, which should also be out soon. **

**Since it's Spring Break for us out here I'm trying to write as much as I can before school starts and I feel like killing myself again**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7!**


	8. Answers

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters**

**Hopefully I didn't lose any readers back in the last chapter. This story has evolved into a weird AU with a hint of regular reality. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter**

**Oh and Thank you all my reviewers! I love you guys! **

**Oh and unknown reviewer, you may be right about Seiya, but I'm not telling**

**: )**

Chapter 8: Answers

**Usagi**:

We were seated in front of the TV, though I don't think anyone was paying attention. I had not revealed what I knew about Diamond, but just said that I had learned nothing. It was not my secret to tell, this was something that Serenity would have to face, come when they demanded answers.

From Rei, Minako and Makoto's look, it would be rather soon. They all looked worse for the wear, more tired than anything.

Mamoru and Ami looked deep in thought, both probably trying to figure out what had happened to Serenity. They were the brains of the group, couldn't really expect any less.

"We should wake her up for some food" stated Makoto, "Ami did say she was underweight"

Everyone nodded, "But how are we supposed to wake her up if she has another attack?" asked Minako quietly

"We make sure not to touch her, I'm guessing that the touch was what set off the flashback. We should be able to wake her up with just our voices," said Ami

We all nodded and stared at Rei, she grumbled, "Why is it always me?"

"You volunteered the first time," I said, smiling slightly

I heard her grumble as she walked over to the room to wake Serenity up.

The rest of us followed Makoto into the kitchen to help her set the food up

"We'll just sit in the living room since there isn't enough space here" said Mamoru

I grabbed the pasta dish and placed it on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Usagi?" I heard Mamoru say behind me

I turned around and looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"What happened to us?" he asked quietly

"Do you really think this is a good time and place to talk about this?" I said, a little harshly

He inclined his head slightly, "Right, you're right. Sorry"

I walked past him and back to the kitchen to help bring the rest of the stuff.

I heard Rei and Serenity come out of the bedroom and walked over to them, "No trouble I presume?" I asked

Serenity shook her head, "No, I'm okay this time"

I smiled slightly, "Good. We got some good food for you to eat"

She smiled back and followed me to the living room

Everyone else was already settled down and eating when the three of us got there. We all sat down onto the couch as Makoto began taking out the pasta

She handed a plate to Serenity, "It's Fettuccini, really good stuff if I do say so myself"

We all stayed quiet as we ate. I could tell that everyone was ready to shout off their questions but Serenity's hungry and pained look left them off of it for a little.

After about a few minutes, we finished. Everyone had been hungry so all the food finished up quickly, I noted that out all of us, Serenity ate the least; I would have to ask her about that.

Once we had cleared everything away and sat back down, they all turned to Serenity

**Serenity:**

I avoided all their eyes, I knew what they were going to do and I didn't want it to happen.

I didn't want them to know. Usagi may know, but she was…me so it didn't make much difference, but if the rest of them knew…

Mamoru cleared his throat, "Serenity, how did we die?"

I glanced at Usagi, inquiring with my eyes if she had told them, she shook her head slightly

She had waited for me to tell them, great.

"Um, I guess it's the same way as it happened here. Beryl got taken over Metallia and destroyed the Moon Kingdom" I stated

"How did we really die?" asked Ami

I stayed silent for a few seconds, then "The Generals. The Generals killed you"

Rei nodded, "That's definitely how it happened. If only I could get my hands on that Jadeite and kill him…again"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "But…why would you do that? It's not like they did it on purpose"

I glanced at Mamoru, he must know what I was talking about

"They were traitors" he stated, his voice cold

"But they were brainwashed! Tortured to forget everything they loved! They fought as hard as they could, but nothing could stop Beryl" I said, tears threatening to fall

"Brainwashed?" asked Minako

My mouth fell open. No, it couldn't be true, how could they not remember?

"What do you guys remember about your past lives?" I asked them

"Nothing much, mostly it's Usagi and Mamoru who remember more" Makoto said

I looked at Mamoru again, he shook his head, "All I remember is them trying to kill us"

"They didn't TRY! They did it!" said Usagi loudly

I shook my head; this was going to be a long night.

"The four generals, Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite were Endymion's generals. Sort of how Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars were mine. They were all in love with each other. Kunzite with Venus, Zoicite and Mercury, Nephrite and Jupiter, Jadeite and Mars" I paused and glanced at each of them in turn

They all looked bewildered

"When Endymion visited my those last few days, he left the generals on Earth, to watch over. He had to tell the Lunarians of the stirring of evil. But when he left, Beryl took over, she tortured and brainwashed the generals into thinking they were agents of darkness. During that time, the darkness was also working among the people of Earth and pretty soon they had a willing army. They all attacked, catching us all off guard. I wonder why you don't remember, but you all eventually returned the generals back, but it was all in vain" I said

"Kunzite" said Minako softly, her eyes flashing with realization and filling with tears

The same happened with the other three girls

"Oh god" said Mamoru

"How come we didn't know?" asked Usagi quietly

I shook my head, "I don't know, but you guys obviously don't remember much"

"What happened after that?" asked Mamoru

I sighed, then, "Endymion…yeah, he died and then Mother came and saved us all from Beryl. I took up Endymion's sword to…" I droned off at that and everyone nodded

"We know" Minako gently stated

I shook my head, "But it didn't happen, because someone grabbed the sword and then proceeded to kill Mother because she wouldn't cede the planet to him…and I tried to help but all I did was take in the Silver Crystal before he stabbed me and I lost consciousness" I stopped and waited for someone to say something

"Diamond" I heard Mamoru breathe quietly, hate etched in his voice

I nodded

"But how was Diamond alive in your reality and not in ours?" asked Usagi

Everyone nodded, then Ami said, "Yea, he was from the future in this reality"

I gave them all questioning looks

Makoto jumped in, "He came from the future of this reality, one where Usagi and Mamoru became King and Queen and he kidnapped Usagi for a little bit, then Wiseman took over and Diamond died to save us"

I raised my eyebrows, "You lost me at Wiseman"

"Wiseman was the real evil behind the Dark Crystal and Nemesis, their planet. He poisoned Diamond and everyone on the planet, I guess you could say he was the embodiment of evil" said Rei

I shook my head, still totally lost

"Well, to keep it simple, he was from the future. He didn't exist in the Silver Millennium" said Minako, eager to move on

"Hm. Well, he was one of my suitors back on the Moon" I said and then glanced at Usagi

She shook her head, "Never happened to me"

"So apparently, the only thing different on the past realities was that Diamond was alive then in yours" said Mamoru, slowly

"Ouch, brain freeze" said Minako

We all nodded, "It's hard to get through" said Ami

She cleared her throat, "What happened after you lost consciousness?"

I licked my lips, which had suddenly gone dry, and my eyes widened

"Um…" I stalled and glanced at Usagi, begging her to save me

She blinked and then sighed, "Guys, I don't think she's ready to talk about it"

Everyone turned to look at her

"But how can we know what's going on if she refuses to tell us?" Makoto said loudly, anger evident in her tone

I saw everyone nod

Usagi tried to calm them down, "She'll tell you when she's ready, just give her a break, she's been through a lot"

Rei tried to interject but I stopped them, "Guys, stop, leave Usagi alone, she's just trying to defend me. I just don't want to talk about it"

"But-" Rei tried to say

"ALRIGHT! I'll tell you! For goddess sake" I screamed

They all stared at me expectantly, dammit. I had hoped they would back down but I guess it didn't work. I looked down at my hands and grasped them together

Ami cleared her throat

I looked up to see Usagi shoot her a death glare, "Sheesh guys, way to go easy on her"

Everyone looked slightly down but still looked expectantly at me, Usagi shot me a somber look as if saying sorry she couldn't stop them

"Um, I don't know where to start, other than to say Diamond was obsessed with me. He sorta pushed me into marrying him and uh…" I droned off

"Marrying him?!" Mamoru seethed and his eyes flashed

"I assume marrying him entailed everything else" Ami said in a strained voice

I nodded, still staring at my hands, refusing to look at any of them.

"I grew close to a Magic, Masao, and a servant, Mika, so I had friends," I said, trying to make it sound less bad

"What exactly did it entail?" asked Minako

I didn't respond, I didn't want to answer

"Gods! What else would it entail Minako?" I heard Usagi say to her harshly

A few tears slipped down my nose and I hastily wiped them away

"How did you get out of there?" asked Rei quietly

I struggled to keep my voice clean of tears, "The Outers found us with the help of Masao"

"How come they couldn't find you without the help of Masao?" asked Ami

"Diamond had kept the planet on the move. He was planning on going after the Outers, before they found me. From what they told me, Diamond somehow blocked them from getting to Luna in time to help" I said

"Hm. That's also different. They sorta helped back in our past. Though all I do remember is they were among those brought back with us" said Rei

"It all leads right back to Diamond" said Usagi quietly

"But what happened when they found you?" asked Makoto

"They helped me teleport, sent me to get help" I said

"And you were teleported here" finished Ami

I nodded

"But what happened to Masao, I mean since he helped…" asked Usagi

I blinked slowly, "They didn't make it, neither him or Mika"

My heart clenched and tears rolled down my cheeks

I buried my face in my hands and hair, refusing to let them see my pain

I felt someone envelop me in a hug and when I looked up and saw it was Mamoru, I broke from him and ran into the bedroom and closed the door.

Hopefully they would leave me alone for a little.

**Usagi:**

"Great! Great fucking job, you idiots!" I said loudly

Everyone turned to me and glared

"Hey, we're not the ones who asked her about her friends!" Rei yelled at me

"I'm not the one who forced her to tell the story when she OBVIOUSLY wasn't ready!" I shouted back at her

"Well, she had to tell us sometime!" shouted Minako at me

Ami, Makoto and Rei chorused their "Yeah"

"You wanna freaking drudge up not so past horrible memories of a girl who's obviously been through so freaking much, you do that! Just don't expect me to agree with you!" I exploded

I walked over to the bedroom and quickly walked in, "Serenity, we're getting out of here for a bit, let's go" I said to the girl sitting on the bed sobbing quietly

She looked up in surprise but got up and followed me

"And DON'T expect me to let you do this to her!" I said as I walked over to the front door with Serenity trailing behind me

"Wait, Usagi, Serenity" I heard Mamoru say behind me

We turned to see everyone staring at us, and Mamoru walked to his closet and handed Serenity one of his light jackets, "It's cold out" he said to us

I smiled at him gratefully and stalked over to the elevator and, with Serenity following, left the building.

**Mamoru:**

Crap, I was in for hell.

"What the hell Mamoru!? Why the hell did you just let them walk out of here?" Rei screamed at me

"Gods! Guys! Don't you see what this is doing to her? To both of them?" I shouted at them

"First we force her to relive her memories, and then expect her to sit there and tell us everything! I'm sorry but you can't exactly do that" I continued shouting

"But Mamoru, we need to know what happened and what the hell is going on!" Ami said to me

"I get that you're confused, but you can wait for a few freaking days, enough to let her get used to the idea that she's in a new freaking world where things happened differently" I said

"But we would have been waiting forever! It's best that we let her get rid of those emotions!" said Makoto

"For gods sake, can you hear yourselves!? You're talking about the same Serenity and Usagi that we all know, when has she ever been able to rid herself of those type of emotions? Those two are the only people that they have! They're gonna defend each other, they know each other, they're the same person!" I shouted, trying to explain to them

"But Mamoru, we have to show them that they're not alone!" Rei said to me

"Stop rushing things! She isn't ready! If we ever want her to come to us willingly, we have to wait" I said

"But-" Minako tried to interject

"Oh my god! How many times do I have to say it, SHE IS NOT READY! I get that you're eager for freaking information but if you're gonna try forcing it out of her, I am not going to sit and watch!" I screamed and slammed the door behind me as I left my house.

Damn, I just left my own apartment. I shouldn't have had to do that, but I couldn't take anymore of the girls' crap.

I swear, I get where they were coming from but sometimes they have to know when to stop.

**Minako:**

Damn, did I feel like a jackass.

"Ech, I feel horrible for doing that" I said as I rubbed my temples

I looked at everyone else and they had the same look on their faces

"Okay, I admit it, that was really crappy of us," said Makoto

We all nodded

"Dammit, I just couldn't bear not knowing what was happening to Serenity" Rei said quietly

I nodded, "It just made us feel so unprepared"

"Do you think she'll be angry at us?" I asked

Rei shook her head, "Maybe not, we should explain it to them"

Ami nodded, "Yea, Serenity knows what we were like back on the moon"

I sighed, "But it won't be so easy with Usagi, will it?"

Rei shook her head, "No, it won't be that easy. She told us to stop but we wouldn't listen"

Ami nodded, "She was pretty adamant about protecting Serenity, I guess it's something that has to do with them being the same person"

"She seems like she knew exactly what Serenity was going through" Makoto said

"Well, she has watched us die like 5 times, I guess that leaves a mark on someone" Rei said quietly

"She's changed so much, hasn't she?" I asked everyone

They all nodded at me

"She's more serious…and I hate it" said Ami

We all turned to stare at her

"But Ami, you're the one who kept saying that she needed to get serious" Makoto mentioned

"I meant with her studies, she's like a different person now" Ami said

"Have you noticed she doesn't even stay that close to Mamoru anymore?" I asked them

"And then ignores us when we talk about it? Yea, we've noticed," said Rei

"Well, maybe having Serenity around will help, someone to talk to, to battle out their fears. It might help" said Ami

"Let's hope" I said

**Serenity:**

We'd walked out of the building without a word when I finally thanked Usagi for what she had done

She waved it off, "It's nothing. It just annoys me to no ends when they do that.

But they've always been like that. They just feel like they have to know everything about my life. Well, our lives. Ugh you know what I mean," she said

I laughed, "Yea, I do…and I don't blame them for it. It just got too much" I said quietly

She nodded

I followed Usagi to a shop of some sort, where she bought a hat for me.

"Wouldn't want people to freak out if they saw two of me," she said as she arranged it on the top of my head

I had long ago put on the light jacket that Mamoru had given to me and with the cap you couldn't even tell I was the same person that was Usagi.

"Here, we'll go for some really awesome food" said Usagi as we started walking down the street

We soon arrived at a type of parlor and before I could see the name of the place, Usagi dragged me in

"Motoki-onee-chan!" I heard Usagi screech quite loudly

The blond man at the counter turned to look at us.

I gasped.

He looked just like Masao **(I hope it would have been obvious. What with my blond hair mentions and Onee-chan thing. Heh)**

I quickly walked towards a booth and slid into it. I couldn't bear to look at this person's face.

I heard Usagi talking to the guy, probably trying not to draw too much attention to my reaction

After he had walked away, she came to sit next to me, "What's wrong?" she asked, clearly confused

"It's uh…He just looks a lot like Masao" I said

"Oh, hm I don't remember him being in the past" Usagi said

"He was under Diamond. The head Magic. The strongest there was, except for Diamond" I said

"He killed them, didn't he?" she asked

I nodded, "To teach me a lesson"

"Oh Serenity" I heard her whisper

I looked up and smiled slightly, "It's okay"

"Wow, you're so strong" she looked at me admiringly

I shook my head "No, I'm not. I just…" I droned off, I didn't exactly know to say

"I'm just not strong," I said

"But you've been through so much and yet are still fighting" she said

"I told you! I'm not strong! The only reason I'm alive is because nobody would allow me to die. First Diamond then Masao refused to let me go, I wouldn't be here if Masao hadn't pulled me out of my walking death" I said, tears once again clouding my vision

"What happened?" Usagi asked

"He raped me, and it was so horrible. Like all the hope had been ripped out of me. Then I met Masao and Mika and I got some hope back; that I could live long enough to destroy Diamond for everything he had done to me. Then he forced me to marry him and I realized that it would be a long time before I could get my revenge, and he would effectively kill me before I got it and that little hope died again. But then Masao, he gave me lessons in defense, Magic and Sword fighting and I felt hopeful. But then Diamond found out about Mika and Masao helping me and he just blew up. H-he killed them. Right in front of me, he just killed them" I started sobbing quietly at the end of my rant

"They just killed your hope over and over again, didn't they?" Usagi asked me, tears evident in her eyes also

I nodded

"Two Chocolate Milkshakes for the beautiful ladies!" I heard this Motoki person say loudly as he pushed a tray of glasses at us

I flinched as I heard his voice and looked at him

He turned to look at Usagi, whose eyes were still a little teary and then at me, I kept my head inclined, lest he realize-

My thoughts were cut off as Motoki snapped my cap off my head

My hair tumbled out of the cap and fell along my shoulders, "Oh my god!" he exclaimed

He stumbled backwards a little, stammering and pointing at the two of us

Me and Usagi exchanged glances as she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the booth, "Shhh, Motoki, we don't want anyone else to know" she whispered

"B-But you-you guys are the same!" he said loudly

"Motoki, calm down" I said quietly

He stopped stammering and sat quietly, still staring at the two of us

"Gods, first I find out you guys are the Sailor Senshi and then I find out that you have a twin, anything else you want to tell me?" He whispered to the two of us

"Sailor Senshi?" I asked, Usagi waved it away "I'll tell you later"

"But anyway, Motoki, It's a secret and um, we can't really talk about it right now, but I promise I'll tell you later" Usagi said to him, giving him our classic puppy dog eyes

Motoki narrowed his eyes, "You promise?" he asked me

I nodded, "Promise"

"Alright we solemnly swear, now get back to work before you get fired" Usagi said to him as she pushed him out of the booth

Motoki smirked, "Hey, I own the place, nobody can fire me" he said as he walked away

I smiled lightly, "He acts just like Masao" I said as I put on my cap again

Just then Mamoru came into the parlor and when he spied us quickly walked over

"Knew I'd find you here" he said to Usagi

She smiled, "It is a place I come often"

"Not often enough though" Motoki said as he walked up with a cup

"Black Coffee, as usual for Mamoru" he said as he slid it towards him

"Oh yea, and you are going to tell me what's going on, NOW" he said as he slid into the booth next to me.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Didn't I say later, as in LATER" she pointed out

Motoki laughed, "But it is later" he pouted

"Like two seconds later" Usagi laughed

I giggled slightly, I couldn't help it, the atmosphere here was so light.

"Let me guess, you noticed that Usagi and Serenity look exactly alike?" Mamoru asked Motoki

"Yep, took me like two seconds too" he said, sounding very proud of himself

"Well, it's not like these two completely did anything to look different" Mamoru said

"Heyyy, they look different! It was hard to figure out they looked exactly alike" Motoki pouted again

I giggled again as Usagi harrumphed, "Can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"Oh yea, why do you have a twin?" Motoki asked Usagi

"She's not a twin. She's me, just from another reality" Usagi said

"Another reality? Whoa. Now, that's intense" he said

Mamoru interjected, "And you are going to keep your mouth shut about this"

"Huh? ME? Of course!" Motoki put up his hands in fake surrender

We all smiled at him

"So this is Serenity, is it? Wasn't that your name in the past?" he asked me, then turned to Usagi

"Yeah, just some slight differences in our histories" Usagi said

"Well, nice meeting you Serenity, now I'd better go before I fire myself" he said as he smiled at me and slid out of the booth

"Oh yea, I'll be by your house later tonight to hear the full scoop" he said to Mamoru as he walked away

"Damn, I should have known that wouldn't throw him off our trail" said Usagi

Mamoru laughed, "Well, the damn kid always knows when we're lying, or bending the truth"

I smiled as I started drinking the milkshake as Motoki had called it

Whoa, this was amazing and I told them so, "Wow! This drink is amazing!" I said to Usagi

She smiled brightly, "Yup, it's my favorite, so much chocolaty goodness"

Mamoru and I laughed.

Mamoru sobered up quickly, "I um gave it to the girls for what we did. We're really sorry" he said to me

"No, no, It's okay. It was well intended" I said, waving it away

"We'll have to call the Outers and tell them what's up, they'd never forgive us if we kept them out of the loop on this one" Mamoru said to Usagi

She nodded, "And Kakyuu-hime and the others too"

"They're here too?" Mamoru asked her

"Yeah, Ami got a call from Taiki this morning" she said to him

I kept drinking the milkshake, listening to their conversation.

"Are you sure we should tell them? They're not exactly welcomed by the Outers" said Mamoru

"Yea, but this is a very serious matter, and we need as much help as we can get, and if it includes lessening the animosity between the Outers and them, then I'm in. They have to learn to work together," Usagi said, also slurping up the milkshake

Mamoru nodded, "Alright"

Just then the girls walked in and walked straight to the booth, "We are sorry Serenity, we shouldn't have forced you to tell us" said Minako to me

I nodded, "No, don't worry about it, it's already forgotten"

"And Usagi, we are sorry for not listening to you, we should have" said Ami

Usagi also nodded, "It's okay"

They sat down in the booths and Motoki walked over and took their orders

"Anything more for you, Serenity? He asked me

I shook my head, "No thank you"

"Hey, how the hell does he know about Serenity?" asked Makoto

"Well, I fig-" he started to say when Mamoru and Usagi shrieked "Motoki! Go!"

Me, Usagi and Mamoru laughed as he hightailed towards the kitchens

"He found out when he knocked off Serenity's cap" explained Usagi to the girls

"Anyway, we've decided to call the Outers and the Starlights" Mamoru said to them

"That's a good idea," said Ami

"So you'll call Taiki and tell them to meet us at the Tokyo Park at the stadium at 10 then?" asked Usagi

Ami nodded and flipped out her cell phone

"Guess I'll call Setsuna, she'll contact the others" said Mamoru as he also took out his cell phone.

"Well, I'd better get to my house and grab Serenity some clothes" Usagi said as she climbed out of the booth

"Wait, I'll come with you, I have to grab some things from home too" said Rei

"Okay, it's 7, so just meet us back at Mamoru's at 8 for some pizza and then we'll get ready to go" said Makoto to everyone

Rei and Usagi left the parlor

"Right, so what do you girls wanna do?" asked Mamoru

"I say we go to the mall and grab Serenity some essentials," said Minako

Ami sighed, "That's your answer to everything"

Minako giggled, "Well, she is here with basically nothing. What else should we do?"

Mamoru nodded, "Okay, she has a point. I'll go grab my car and bring it around"

He left and then it was just me, Ami, Minako and Makoto

"We really are sorry for before," Makoto said quietly

"It's fine," I said

"Hey, you guys want to wait outside for Mamoru?" asked Ami

"Yeah, let's" said Minako  
We got up, but Motoki stopped us, "Hey, what about me? You guys are inviting everyone to the park but me?" he pouted

Makoto sighed, "Alright Motoki, meet us at the stadium at 10. Just don't expect to be welcomed with open arms, everyone there is a Senshi of some sort"

He nodded and walked away

"Oh yea, hey. What is this stuff about Senshi?" I asked them as we walked outside

"Well, I guess we have powers that allow us to use the magic from the past time. It was essentially to get rid of Beryl when she came back" said Ami

"Beryl came back? But Mother killed her!" I said to them

"Hm. Well in our times, Queen Selenity just banished the evil from the Moon and sent us all to the future, so I guess that let Beryl come back" said Minako

"What did you mean essentially? There were more?" I asked

Makoto nodded, "Then Ail and An from the Doom Tree, then Diamond from the future, then Death Phantom, then Nehellenia from the past and last and worst was Galaxia"

"Wow, you guys have fought a lot" I said, amazed they were still alive

"Well, we've died a few times, yet somehow Usagi always manages to bring us back," said Minako

"A few times?" I asked her

Ami responded, "Well, in this time, there was once with Beryl, then sort of with the Death Phantom and then last was Galaxia, which was definitely the worst" her voice drifting off at the end

The others looked off into space, obviously lost in their thoughts of their deaths

"What happened with Beryl?" I asked them, I was still confused about what exactly they did

"Well, the Youma came around with the Generals, we destroyed them, then went after Beryl, while battling to reach her, we all died, Mamoru was brainwashed into being evil, but he saved Usagi in the end, then died, then Usagi went after Beryl and after defeating her, asked the Silver Crystal to save us. Mind you, that's a very short version," said Makoto

"Then Ail and An?" I asked

"Ail and An came from the Doom Tree, which wasn't exactly bad, but they were using it for bad, but anyway, we had all lost our memories but we regained them eventually, except for Mamoru who took forever to get his memories back, but we taught Ail and An how to love and they left, and we were all back to normal" said Minako

"And Diamond?" I whispered, not sure I wanted to hear this

The girls glanced at each as if asking each other whether they should tell me, I saw Minako nod at Ami

Ami then answered, "Well, in the future, Mamoru and Usagi become Neo-Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo, they made some enemies who in turn came to get the Silver Crystal so they could destroy the future, first the Ayakashi sisters, who we eventually turned to good, then Rubeus who died, Esmeraude was consumed by her jealousy, Sapphire turned to the good, but was killed by Wiseman, and then Diamond who died to save Usagi, of course an extremely short version of everything that happened"

"But then what was that about Usagi being kidnapped?" I asked her

"When Diamond realized that Neo-Queen Serenity was the same person as Usagi he came after Usagi and took her to the future, that was when we learned all about the future, and Mamoru went after Usagi and saved her from Diamond" said Ami, slowly as if thinking exactly what to say

"Oh. Well what happened with the Death Phantom?" I asked, eager to get away from the topic of Diamond

"This was when we met the Outer Senshi, Saturn was taken over by Mistress 9 who was eager to get the Holy Grail and release the Silence on the world, Usagi went after Saturn to save her from the Death Phantom and Saturn was reborn and the evil was vanquished" said Makoto

"That's why you'll see that Saturn is younger than the rest of us" said Ami

"What about Nehellenia?" I asked

"Nehellenia was after the Golden Crystal, which was on Pegasus, who was actually the high priest from Elysium, which was Endymion's kingdom. But we overcame Nehellenia eventually after she brainwashed Mamoru and sent her back to the past where all she had wanted was a friend" said Minako

"And Galaxia?" I asked

Ami sighed, "Galaxia was the hardest and most supreme foe. She was being controlled by Chaos, which was basically all the evil we had battled before. She had gone around the galaxies taking the Star Seeds of all the Senshi and when she arrived here, she took Mamoru's and eventually got all of ours. But we had friends this time, the Sailor Starlights were from another galaxy and they were looking for their princess and the Light of Hope to stop Galaxia. In the end, they helped Usagi save the world and Usagi made sure that all of the Star Seeds were returned to their owners, and its been peace ever since"

"We're all named after our own planets, I am Sailor Jupiter, Ami Sailor Mercury, Minako Sailor Venus, Rei Sailor Mars and Usagi Sailor Moon, and Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen" said Makoto

I nodded, this was a lot to take in. Apparently Beryl and Diamond had not been the worst of the enemies, and from the sound of Chaos, he was the evil that Masao had been taking about, the evil that had consumed some of the Magics.

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot" I said

"No, it's not us who've been through a lot, its Usagi. She's been the strong one out of us all these past 6 years" whispered Minako

Ami and Makoto nodded

Mamoru's car came around the corner and we climbed into it and he sped away.

We arrived at a humongous building and we walked in and commenced shopping.

They made me buy all sorts of things, but told me we would come back later when Usagi was around to get some more.

We were out of there by 7:40 according to Ami who then went to a pizza parlor or something to get food.

We hurried back to Mamoru's apartment where Usagi and Rei met us.

Usagi handed me some of her clothes, which I looked adoringly at, they were all beautiful, nothing like the dresses we used to wear on the Moon, much more casual.

She told me they were called jeans, skirts, and blouses.

She took me aside and told me that it was better for me to wear full sleeves since my bruises would not be gone for a while and then told me to get changed.

I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue blouse after I took another quick shower.

Hopefully this meant my panic attack had been a one-time thing.

When I came out everyone was waiting for me so they could start to eat. I took a piece of this pizza thing and bit into it. My taste buds went into a frenzy and I spent the next twenty minutes asking everyone what this pizza was and why it was so good.  
I felt pretty full after a slice of it and drank some yummy dark water that they called Soda.

I felt full and relaxed and then they all started talking about what to tell the others.

Mamoru started by asking Ami what the Starlights had said.

"Well, Taiki said that they would all meet us there at 10, in normal form as to not surprise anyone" Ami told him

"Well, I told Setsuna the same thing and told them to take it easy on the Starlights" answered Mamoru

Usagi told me, "The Outers and Starlights don't get along so well since the Outers are the protectors of the galaxy from outside threats"

"That's condensing it in a very small nutshell" Rei said to her and everyone laughed.

We watched some of the amazing television and then got ready to go by 9:30.

When we got outside Motoki was waiting for us.

"Oh yea, Motoki bothered us into letting him come too" said Makoto to everyone

We set out for the park in a comfortable silence and by the time we got there, there were already two groups of four on opposite sides of the stadium.

**Ooooh, sounds interesting doesn't it?**

**Well I have been writing quite a lot, so the next chapter should be up soon.**

**Since I don't like authors who refuse to post if they don't get a certain number of reviewers, I won't do that.**

**I'll just say that your reviews are much needed! They keep me from completely deleting the story and stopping my horrendous writing. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Acknowledgement

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all under the creator of the real Sailor Moon and I don't own the song either. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 9. **

Chapter 9: Acknowledgement

The two groups were obviously a little tense when we got there. When they stepped into the lights I saw that it was Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto off on one side, and on the other side, I barely recognized Seiya. The same Seiya who had been one of my suitors back on the moon. Hm. That was interesting, and weird.

"Serenity? Here, move behind us a little, we don't want to give anyone a heart attack" Mamoru whispered in my ear and I dropped to the rear of everyone.

"Why are we here?" I heard Uranus ask in a cold voice

"Uranus, please, try to act like you actually care that there is something wrong" I heard Usagi say to him harshly.

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds after which I heard Uranus mumble an apology.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu-hime, how are you?" Usagi said as she went and sat down on the top of the stage.

Everyone followed her and sat also, I stayed behind Mamoru, knowing he was the one who could hide me the best.

"We've been doing good. Kinmoku is almost rebuilt and decided we needed a vacation so we came here" said Seiya

"Enough of the chit-chat, why are they here?" Uranus asked

This time Rei answered, "Manners please,"

"Really Uranus, stop being so harsh" I heard Saturn whisper to Uranus

"There is something wrong, they are just stalling in telling us" said Pluto

Next to me I felt Mamoru fidget

"Yes, and why is Motoki here? He is not even a part of the fight" Neptune said

Motoki answered, "Uh, I discovered something, so I deserve to know…" he obviously felt out of place here

"So what are we here for?" One of the other men standing next to Seiya asked

Usagi stepped forward, "We have a visitor, she may look familiar to you"

Mamoru stood up, pulling me along with him and he pushed me to stand next to Usagi

I removed the cap and my hair cascaded down.

I heard gasps from the Outers and the Starlights.

"How is this possible, she looks just like Usagi?" said Seiya as he walked up towards me and stared at my face

Usagi answered, "She is me from an alternate reality, Serenity of Luna"

Everyone looked at me for assurance and I nodded.

"We need to decide what has happened and what needs to be done. This is an extremely serious matter. Serenity's galaxy is depending on us for our help" said Mamoru as he stepped up behind me

"But why do we need to concern ourselves of matter outside our own?" I heard Uranus ask

I gasped, "You do not wish to help me?"

"Yes, Uranus? You do not wish to help Serenity?" Usagi asked

"It's just that, we have concerns of our own, and I'm sure Serenity has her own Scouts that can help…" Neptune said, trying to justify Uranus's harsh words

"Serenity has no scouts! They were killed or unable to help when she most needed help!" said Usagi, anger clear in her voice

There was silence

Seiya came to stand next to me, "What happened Serenity?" he asked me

Great, I would have to repeat the story all over again. Just as I was about to start, Minako jumped in, "The same that happened in our past. The Inners died at the hands of Beryl, Queen Selenity managed to destroy Beryl"  
As I looked at Minako thankfully, Rei continued, "However, there was one big difference, Diamond was present and he took over the Moon Kingdom after killing Queen Selenity and then took Serenity for a slave"

There was more stunned silence

Then Ami said, "He then took her for his wife"

Makoto now said, "Do you still not wish to help her?"

Uranus bowed his head, "We are sorry Serenity, forgive us for making assumptions"

Usagi murmured next to me, "And making asses out of u and me" Mamoru nudged her.

I nodded and managed to say, "It's okay"

"You were unable to fight Diamond, Serenity?" Pluto asked me

I responded, "He is at his strongest. No one was able to fight him for long. I tried, and you Outers tried also"

"We tried and nothing happened?" Saturn asked me

I shook my head, "You all sent me for help, and this is where I ended up"

The Outers de-transformed and ended in their human forms.

"I am Haruka, this is Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna" Uranus said, introducing themselves to me

I nodded, "The strong Outer Senshi, nice to meet you" I was sort of unsure what to say.

Then the other Starlights stepped up, with Seiya in the front, "I am Seiya, this is Kakyuu-hime, our princess, Taiki and Yaten. We also go by Fighter, Fireball Princess, Maker, and Healer. We are from Kinmoku in another galaxy. It is nice to meet you, Serenity of Luna"

I smiled, "Thank you for the kind welcome, it is nice to meet you"

Just then two cats appeared from the entrance of the park, "And we are Luna and Artemis, the Sailor Senshi's guardians" said one of the small cats

I smiled, I should have known Luna and Artemis were here as well.

This felt amazing, it was as if none of the past few months had ever happened. Everyone I loved was here. I just couldn't help wondering who Mika was here.

"Well, we thought you guys should know of the development" said Usagi

"What's the plan then?" asked Taiki

They were all at a loss for words. They had no idea.

I interjected, "Um, if I can say so, the plan is to become stronger, all of us. If anything is to change, we must train"

Everyone looked at me in surprise and I blushed a little

"I agree with Serenity, from our past fights we have barely survived. If we are to survive Diamond from Serenity's reality we will have to train" said Mamoru

Everyone nodded

"First, I say that something has to be done about Serenity" said Seiya  
"Yes, her and Usagi look too much alike, we must not give away anything more of our differences to those not like us" said Setsuna shooting Motoki a quick glance

"I say we dye and cut Serenity's hair" said Minako

I touched my hair, did I want to give it up.

I remembered what had happened in the past few months. Yes, I wanted to get rid of it.

Usagi looked at me and I nodded, "yes, that's a good idea"

"Right, so you get that done and we will meet tomorrow" said Haruka  
Usagi nodded, "We will contact you for when and where"

The Outers turned and faded away into the darkness.

We all dispersed and began talking to the Starlights. Seiya and Usagi were talking to Kakyuu-hime, Rei and Minako were talking to Yaten and Ami and Mamoru were talking to Taiki.  
The cats approached me and I bent down and began petting Luna.

She purred, "How come you were not surprised to see us talk?"

"Luna and Artemis from my time also could change into cats. They always did it when they needed to keep an eye on us, but I'm afraid they never got away with it" I said, while I petted Artemis

Seiya walked up to me, "You also did not seem surprised by me" he said as he joined me in petting the cats

"There was also a Seiya in my past. He was a suitor, along with Endymion and Diamond" I said

"And did I stand a chance?" he asked, looking at me as I stood

I brushed imaginary dirt off of my jeans, "Yes, Seiya was very dear to me, a very close friend and I enjoyed getting to know him"

He nodded, "I figured. Now, C'mon, I'll introduce you correctly to Kakyuu-hime and the others"

He took me to all of them, "Here we are famous for being the Three Lights, a pop singing group. Yaten is the girly one, Taiki is the smart one and Kakyuu-hime is our princess"

I shook hands with all of them and when I had started to shake hands with Kakyuu-hime, she enveloped me in a hug. It made me feel whole, and I felt magic flowing in my veins, similar to that of Masao's that I had felt that day.

We eventually broke up and left for our consecutive homes. The Starlights left for their hotel and we all went back to Mamoru's apartment.

"Wow, that was intense" said Motoki

"You would think so, you were the one who was looked down on" said Mamoru

"I didn't mind. I deserved to know anyway" said Motoki as he slung his arm around my shoulder

I flinched slightly, but thankfully no one noticed.

Or so I had thought, and when everyone had dissolved into silence, Motoki dragged back a little, "Are you okay Serenity?" he asked

I nodded, "My body's just a little sore. I'm fine"

He nodded, and then looked at me, "You know, I swear you know me, the way those eyes look right through me…" he said softly

I sighed, "Yes, I knew a man named Masao who worked under Diamond. He was a very kind man and helped me much. He also looked exactly like you"

"You mean I was on the Moon Kingdom also?" he asked me, clearly taken aback

"Well, not on the Moon Kingdom itself. You worked on Nemesis, as the head Magic under Diamond. The strongest magic other than himself" I said, smiling slightly

"OH hell yea! I was there too!" he said as he did a few little moves on the sidewalk

Everyone turned toward him and laughed

"Hey, I just found out that I was a strong dude back in the past so hah!" he said, sticking out his tongue at everyone

I giggled. Motoki was just so upbeat that it was contagious

Everyone raised their eyebrows and then went back to their conservations.

"Heh, sorry about that" he said to me

I laughed, "No, that was funny"

"But hey, if I worked under Diamond…?" he asked

"You worked under him, but you helped me get away from him, You kept me strong when I had no one else. Nobody blames you for where your lot was cast" I said

He nodded, "I could never have forgiven myself if you said that I had been evil. If I had hurt you…" he droned off

I smiled, "No, you saved my life, Masao" and I leaned my head against his arm

We soon arrived at Mamoru's apartment and Motoki said his goodbyes. He gave me a quick hug before he left and I smiled at him thankfully.

I followed everyone up to Mamoru's apartment.  
"Alright, Serenity, do you want to dye and cut your hair now, or tomorrow?" asked Rei

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Could we wait for tomorrow? I'm sort of beat"

Everyone nodded

"Now we just have to figure out where we're all going turn in" said Ami

Mamoru answered, "Well, I can give Serenity my bed and sleep on the couch and you guys could go back to your apartment"

Usagi nodded, "Yea, that's the best idea. Serenity would be more comfortable here"

They said their goodbyes, promising to be here bright and early tomorrow.

Mamoru led me to the bedroom and grabbed a bedspread, "Mamoru, it's alright, I can sleep on the couch, you're bigger, you deserve the bed" I said when I realized he was taking it for the couch

"No, Serenity, you need your rest and the bed is the best place. The couch isn't too bad" he said as he went to it.

I sighed, there was no use trying to get through to him. He had always been stubborn when it came to my well-being.

I went and changed into the pajamas that Usagi had brought for me and then curled up into the bed.

Mamoru came and clicked off the light and I fell asleep.

**Mamoru:**

Wow, today had been a long day. Like really long. I was sure that Serenity was bushed, along with everyone else and we called it a night soon after we got back.

I made sure Serenity got the bed and I got the couch. I fell asleep pretty quickly at that.

A little while later I was awoken by some sounds. It was freaking 2 in the morning, what was going on?

I got up and realized that they were coming from the bedroom. Oh gods, Serenity. I rushed in and saw her thrashing around.

I was about to try to calm her down when I remembered about her panic attacks. If I touched her, it would only make it worse. Dammit.

She was moving all around the bed, making the most heart-breaking whimpering sounds. What the hell was I supposed to do?

I decided to try and talk to her. I had to try, at this rate she was going to hurt herself.

I sat down at the edge of the bed, "Serenity?"

She stopped moving for a second, but then continued

I shook my head, did I call that a try?

"Serenity? It's me, Endymion. I'm right here" I said, in a soothing voice.

She whimpered again

Dammit, it wasn't working.

I decided to try singing, it worked on kids, why shouldn't it work on her?

"_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.._

_Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..."_

**(Courtesy of the song, This I Promise You, which totally works for these two) **

I took a deep breath and stopped singing. Serenity had stopped moving around and whimpering. Thank god.

I got up and rearranged the comforter on top of her. I started to leave the room, but then I heard her whisper, "Endymion?"

I turned around and saw her eyes were open.

I smiled apologetically, "It's Mamoru" I couldn't let her think that I was her Prince.

She nodded, tears in her eyes, "Thank you"

I smiled at her, "No problem"

"It was a beautiful song" she said

I blushed, dammit, now everyone one would know I sing in the shower.

It was like Serenity knew exactly what I was thinking, "I won't tell anyone"

I smiled, "Thanks"

I started to continue out the door

"Wait, Mamoru. I- Uh, do you think you could stay with me for a while" she asked, looking at my face as she got up and lightly grabbed my hand

I nodded, "Of course"

She moved over a little to the side of the bed and I sat next to her.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked her

She looked away, towards the window

"It was the first time that Diamond…" she stopped, as if realizing who she was talking to

I took her hand and stroked it lightly, "It's okay, you can tell me"

A few tears slipped out of her blue eyes, "The first time he raped me"

My jaw crashed together and I gripped her hand a little tighter as I reacted, I slowly loosened up, "I'm sorry" I said

Tears were still sliding down her cheeks slowly, "No, it's okay. It's no one's fault but my own" she said

"No Serenity, none of this is your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen" I said, shaking my head

"I allowed him to do these things to me, to Mika" she said

"Mika? Anyway, no, I know you didn't allow him to do this to you. I know you, and I know you fought back all you could" I said, staring at her hard. How could she believe these things?

I reached for her face and wiped the tears away, "The Serenity I knew fought with all her heart, all her might. She never gave up"

She looked up at me, "But I'm not the same Serenity you knew. The Serenity you knew is out there, she's Usagi" she took her hand from mine

I took it back and lifted her up, so she was leaning on the headboard.

"No, you two are the same person. I can tell, you're both beautiful, strong and opinionated, and I love that Serenity" I said as I stared into her eyes, trying to get her to believe me.

She turned away from me.

"Dammit Serenity! What do I need to do to get you to understand? NONE of this is your fault, you tried your hardest to protect those you loved, and they tried their hardest to protect you" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

I hastily wiped them away.

She lay back down

"I promise you, this was not your fault Serenity" I said as I got up and left the room.

Gods Dammit, I am the girliest guy there is. Who the hell cries when trying to comfort someone?

It didn't matter anyway; it didn't work. I promised myself, I am going to make her believe what I said, no matter what.

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling for the next hour or so before I drifted off into a restless sleep.

I woke up at 7 and decided I should get to doing some actual work before everyone arrived. Just because I had the weekend off didn't mean that I didn't have work to do. I hurried to put in the laundry, and then sat down to try to finish some reports. I was a Research Scientist in the Surgical field. Right now, and probably for a long while, I would be working on the cure for AIDS and HIV. We had made a few breakthroughs but not too many.

I was staring off into space and not really doing the work when I heard the bedroom door creak open.  
"Good Morning Serenity" I said, without turning around

"Morning" she answered.

I turned and told her to get some clothes and that I would get a bath ready, "You need to get a soak, it'll help those bruises heal" I said

She walked back into the room and I walked into the bathroom and started the bath, I decided to make it the type of bubble bath that Usagi had used to love. I would always make it for her after one of our extreme battles and when she came over to be treated. I left the topical cream next to the bathtub and left the room, "It's ready, take a soak for about a half hour"

"Um, do you think I could listen to some of the music you were singing yesterday?" She asked me

I blushed and grabbed one of the mixed CDs Usagi had given me forever ago and put it into the radio and put the radio into the bathroom, "Alright, all set, make sure to spread the topical cream for all bruises" I said as I left her in the bathroom.

I walked back to couch and tried to go back to work, but pretty soon I was only concentrating to the songs of music drifting out of the bathroom.

I remembered when Usagi had given me that disc. It had been a little after her 15th birthday, I still remembered the day. We had gone out for a romantic evening and she had looked so beautiful.

I frowned, what had happened between us?

We used to be so close, so perfect, but then…

It had all stopped a little after Galaxia, she had been her normal self, and then she started paying attention to her studies, and everything else. Everything but me. We drifted apart, now I just hope we can drift back together. I couldn't live without her.

Hopefully seeing Serenity and fighting one last battle would help her be able to let all her past troubles go.

I hope.

**Usagi:**

We all woke up pretty early for a Sunday. Thankfully it was summer and we had no university for another month or we'd probably be studying right now. Ami was of course the first to wake up and had actually been studying a little. I rolled my eyes when I walked into the living room and she was on the computer.

"Ami? Do you ever rest?" I asked her as I walked to her

"I'm looking up stuff about alternate realities, no harm in being prepared" she said, yawning

I shook my head.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a long skirt and a light blouse and straightened my hair.

Oh yea, my hair. I cut it a while ago, it's now a little shorter than Minako's used to be. I usually put it in a ponytail or braided it, but today I just felt too lazy to do that.

Oh yea, Minako had also cut her hair, now it went only to her shoulders. She decided that she was an adult now and that her old hair stlye was much too young.  
Who was she kidding, my hair was always the kid-ish. I totally got over the odangoes forever ago.

But it's weird, whenever we transform, our hair come back to exactly how it used to be. I have my odango and Minako has her red beret.

I went around the apartment, mostly cleaning my and Makoto's room.  
I bunk with Makoto in a pretty small room. It's a little smaller than my room back home and it wasn't that bad. Rei and Minako sleep in the next room, in a room that's the same size as ours, and Ami sleeps in another room that is actually half the size of ours. We decided since she was the one who needed peace and quiet the most that she should get her own room. She was eternally thankful. She probably would have killed any of us if she had ended up bunking with one of us.

The apartment is pretty big. What with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, it was like the size of king-sized apartment.  
Thankfully, Ami's mother had helped us find this one and managed to get us waived mortgages. With all of us pitching in, it was pretty easy to pay it off, and with my parents', and Mamoru's help, we were all pretty easygoing about it.

After I had cleaned up the room a little, I walked over and began to wake up Makoto. I swear, she is the hardest person to wake up. Luna might've thought it was impossible to wake me up but I have nothing on Makoto. I always had to pinch her really hard to wake her up since she refused to wake up when our alarms went off.  
I sighed after I pinched her and ran before she woke up ready to kill me. I went to Minako and Rei's room and when I saw that Rei was awake, I left, Rei would wake up Minako soon.

Ugh. I would have to go back to work tomorrow. I worked in the college as one of my professor's aides. The others, except for Rei would also be working.

Minako and Ami worked as volunteers in the hospital, they had decided it would look good on their resumes and it was helpful work that they took it. They worked in the same hospital as Mamoru and usually took their rides with him.

Makoto worked at a famous restaurant. She was just a sort-of intern, though the boss totally loved her cooking and had offered her a full-time job for the summer and had invited her to stay. She wasn't sure about the afterward, but for the summer it was perfect.

Rei went back to the temple whenever she had time, to help her grandfather manage it. He had finally hired more help when he realized that Rei was taking a break, along with Yuuichirou, there was one other guy and a girl who helped him out around the temple. But Rei was always there whenever she could, we knew she missed her grandfather and the peacefulness of the temple, but she seemed content to take a break.

I guess with all the rest of us going off to work tomorrow, Serenity would be stuck with Rei.

I walked over to Ami who was still scouring the internet.

"Anything interesting?" I asked her

"Well, interestingly enough, an alternate reality has quite a few names, most of which are used in fiction, and fan fiction, so when they say Alternate Universe it means a different version of the same universe** (Heh)**. But the one we're talking about here is more of a multiverse, or in other words, it is the hypothetical set of multiple possible universes, including this one, that together comprise all of reality. The different universes within the multiverse are sometimes called parallel universes. The structure of the multiverse, the nature of each universe within it and the relationship between the various constituent universes, depend on the specific multiverse hypothesis considered"

"Uh, Ami? You do know that you lost me after Alternate universe, right?" I asked, my eyebrows raised

She giggled, "Yea, I realized, I barely understand it myself. But there's barely any other information, apparently Serenity has broken all the rules of physics"

"Well, if she managed to come here with the Silver Crystal, we should be able to go back, shouldn't we?" I asked

She looked deep in thought for a few seconds, then, "Yes, we should be able to. But the question is should we?"

"Why wouldn't we? Her people have been butchered, not to mention the whole galaxy under Diamond's rule" I said

"But, she's here, she's safe. She can make it here, if we go back, we put her and the rest of us in danger also" she said softly

I shook my head, "And leave those people, her people, all alone? You know I would never do that, and since Serenity is me, she never would either. It's either she goes all by herself and gets captured and tortured by Diamond again, or all of us go and kick Diamond's ass" I said, my voice raising slightly

Rei walked out of her room, "Great language, Usagi. Real eloquent" she said as she walked to the bathroom

"Shutup, Rei" I said as I walked over to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge.

Makoto came out of our room slowly drying her hair with a towel, she had began leaving it down now, not just in a ponytail. But her rose earrings still always stayed on her ears. She loved those things and so did I.

"Hm, I say we grab some breakfast from outside and make our way to Mamoru's. They're both probably awake by now" she said as she also began looking through the fridge.

I nodded, "Is Minako awake?" I asked Makoto.  
She nodded, "Yea, she's showering"

"Ami, you're ready?" I asked her

"I've been ready since like 7" she responded, still staring at the computer screen

I screamed, "Rei? Minako? You guys gonna be out soon?"

I heard shouts of "Yes" from both the bathrooms.

"Well, let's the two of us grab the breakfast and meet everyone at Mamoru's" said Makoto

"Alright, lemme grab my keys" I said to her as I darted to our room and grabbed my car keys.

Yup, this baby is legal. I got my license about a year ago and my parents got me an awesome blue convertible. Well, it was more a gift for all four of us, since we were all a little away from home.

But usually, I was the one that drove, since Rei hated driving, Ami had her own car, Minako would rather walk everywhere (since she said that's how she stayed thin) and Makoto would borrow it every once in while, but would rather run to places. I shrugged, not my problem.

"Meet you guys at Mamoru's" I screeched as me and Makoto left the apartment.

We ran down the twenty floors (since this contributed to most of my exercise for the day) and jumped into my car and sped off to the Dunkin' Donuts that was nearest to Mamoru's apartment building.

Makoto went into the store and ordered a few bagels with strawberry cream cheese, a few egg and cheese croissants, a dozen donuts and seven coffees.

She was back out in about ten minutes, carrying stuff with her mouth and both her hands, "A wittle hewp usabi?" she managed to say as she stumbled her way to the car

I cupped my ear, "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

She put the bags down and pushed the coffee holder into my hands, "Oh, thanks so much Usagi" she spluttered at me

I smiled sweetly, "No problem"

She shot me a glare and I started the car and waited for a few seconds as Makoto flipped out her cell phone and called Ami

"Ami, you guys still at home?" I heard her ask

"She's still in the bathroom? Ugh, remind me to wake her up first next time" I said as Makoto hung up the phone.

I drove back to our apartment building and waited outside

After a good 10 minutes, they came out and seated themselves in the car, "Took you long enough guys" I said as I sped towards Mamoru's apartment building.  
"This idiot," said Rei glaring pointedly at Minako "took her damn time in the bathroom"

Minako had the galls to start trying to justify it

"Minako, stop, we get it" Ami said when her and Rei started to bicker about it.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence and hurried up to Mamoru's apartment.

I knocked on the door and walked right in after Mamoru opened it.

"Sorry we're a little late, someone took a little long in the bathroom" I said to Mamoru, glancing pointedly at Minako

"Hey, its only 10, pretty early if you ask me, let's eat, I'm starved" she said

We laughed

"Where's Serenity?" I asked Mamoru after everyone had begun taking out their food and were getting ready to eat.

"She's taking a soak in the tub, I got her to take a bubble bath and put on some of our music for her" he said, smiling

"Oh, that's good, she definitely needed it. How long has she been in there?" I asked

"A little over a half hour. You wanna call her?" he asked

I nodded and went over to the bathroom, "Serenity, we're here and we brought food"

I heard her respond over the sounds of light music coming out of the bathroom, "Be right out"

I walked back to where everyone was eating and grabbed an egg croissant sandwich and grabbed one for Serenity too, along with two French Vanilla iced coffee and a few donuts.  
"Hey, what are you hoarding for?" asked Rei

"For me and Serenity, with you lot there'll probably be nothing left by the time she gets here" I said, sticking out my tongue at her

Serenity walked into the room and sat down next to me, and I handed her the sandwich and the drink.

I watched as her eyes rolled back into head in the pleasure of the food and giggled.  
"Yea, it's just that good" I said to her

She giggled right along with me, "It's heaven"

We ate in silence and went to cleaning up before we started talking about the obvious questions.  
"Where the hell do we train?" Ami asked us

I sighed, "That's the question, where do 15 people transform into their alter egos and train to kill?"

Everyone looked deep in thought for a little while, then Mamoru snapped his fingers

"The roof!" he exclaimed

"Hm…" I said

"In broad daylight?" asked Rei

"Well, this building is higher than most of the ones around here, and nobody is ever on them" said Mamoru

I nodded, "Well, it certainly works, we just have to make sure nobody wanders up there when we're there"

"Hm, so we're good then?" asked Makoto

Usagi nodded, "Yep, call them I guess"

Ami and Mamoru slipped out their cell phones and started dialing

I slipped out of the room and Serenity followed me.

"Usagi? What about my hair?" I heard her ask

"Oh yea, Minako did you remember to bring the dye?" I called back to Minako

She came running with her purse, "I brought scissors that are good at cutting, and some black hair dye"

I nodded, "That'll be good"

We walked over to the bathroom, "Serenity, how much do you want to cut?" I asked when we got there

"Hm, well your hair is still pretty long, so I guess I should cut it nearer to Minako's hair length" she said

"Minako?" I asked her

She took out the scissors and grabbed some newspapers sitting outside the room and set them along the floor.

She began slowly cutting it along the shoulder blades and tons of long blond hair fell to the floor.

"We could probably donate this to one of those hair salons" I said

Minako paused and looked at the hair critically, "Is it straight?"

I nodded, "It's perfect, hey if becoming a nurse doesn't work out, you could always be a hair designer"

I earned a slap on the head for that one

She opened the dye box and took out the gloves, "I hope you don't mind black hair" she said to Serenity

She shook her head slightly, "It's good"

"Alrighty then, guess I'll start. It's instant dye so it could damage clothes, so just take off the blouse and then you can change clothes after you shower" Minako said to Serenity

Serenity lifted off her shirt, we had view of the bruises still left along her body. They were still pretty bad, but they had faded a little.

"Oh gods, Serenity" Minako whispered

"Did the bath help" I interceded on Serenity's behalf

She nodded, "Yea, they don't hurt nearly as much"

I nudged Minako who was still staring at the bruises and she hurried to put the dye in Serenity's hair

After about five minutes of rubbing it through Serenity's short hair, she stopped and told Serenity she could wash the hair. She handed her the conditioner that came with the dye and then hurried out of the room.

"I think she's just a little shaken up by the bruises, don't worry about it" I said to Serenity

She nodded, "Yea…"

"Here, I'll get you some clothes" I said as I walked out to the bedroom and grabbed a cerulean quarter sleeve shirt and some yoga pants for her.

I slipped into the bathroom while she had already started taking a shower and left it on the hanger by the door and slipped out.

It would be a long day.

--

**Hm. Pretty bland chapter here. Well, next chapter'll have lotsa stuff.**

**Should be out soon.**

**Since Spring Break is about over, I'm sort of torn on what to do.**

**Should I put all the chapters I've written already up or should I draw them out a little since I probably won't write as much soon?**

**You guys can give me your opinion if you want and I'll take them under consideration.**

**It all depends since you either get a really long break between some chapters or sort of short ones between every chapter. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Oh and thank you xSailor Vx for your amazing review, it totally made my day**

**: )**


	10. Training and Development

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this damn story, neither Sailor Moon nor Tokyo, so please, don't sue me, all I could give you would be a few pieces of gum anyway.**

**So I did do the whole drawing the chapters out, thanks to xSailor Vx again and unknown reader for giving their opinions.**

**So Chapter 10's up. Yay! This chapter has a lot more developing, I think anyway. **

**Anyway, enjoy it!**

Chapter 10: Training and Development

**Usagi:**

Pretty soon we were up on the roof waiting for the others to show up. Serenity looked completely different, but totally beautiful, sort of like a mix between me and Rei.

Her long blonde hair was now a mid-short silky black hair. With the blue eyes, she looked like she could have been Mamoru's little sister.

It was already 2 by the time we had gotten up there, between the Outers and the Starlights needing to show up we decided that it would be better if we scheduled it for late.

We had just started discussing the training.

I asked Serenity, "What do you think we need to work on?"

"Well, I guess it'd be better if you guys showed me what you could do, that way I'd have a feeling what we needed to work on" she said

"Hm, I guess we should do that before everyone shows up" I said to the others

We all nodded and got ready to transform.

"Moon Eternal!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make-UP" we shouted all together

We went through our consecutive transformations as Serenity stared in wonder.

By the time we were done, Tuxedo Kamen stood leaning over the ledge looking downwards.

"Wow, that was amazing" Serenity said

"Amazing that it always takes that long" said Tuxedo Kamen

He had five girls glaring at him for that one

"Well, he has a point" pointed out Ami

I nodded, "It's true, you would think after the billions of times we've transformed it would go faster"

Rei laughed, "Well, sometimes it does, those times when we really need it"

Minako nodded, "Yea, it does, but it doesn't really matter, wherever we go, we go transformed"

Serenity nodded, "Yes, never let your guard down, and while you're transforming you definitely let your guard down. Not many people would stand there and wait for you to finish"

We all cracked up at that

Tuxedo Kamen stopped first, "Wait, how come you guys always get those enemies to wait for you"

I shrugged, "Anyway, back to the topic"

"Right, so what else can you guys do?" asked Serenity

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" shouted Sailor Mercury  
We all watched as she finished the attack.  
"So it can freeze people, cast a fog, and shoot water at people?" asked Serenity

We nodded

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Sailor Mars  
"So that one is good for far away hits, and also can hurt someone if they're standing close" said Serenity

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shouted Sailor Jupiter  
"It's good for hitting when we're surrounded by enemies, but Jupiter can also aim for one particular thing" I said

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" shouted Sailor Venus  
"Hm, that would be good for a direct hit, seems really strong too" said Serenity

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" I said  
They waited till I was done, then Serenity said, "Okay, that one is definitely super powered with Magic, a definite good attack for one enemy or many enemies. Though the time it takes to finish the prep really is too long"

I sighed, "Yea, it usually does that, but if I try I can skip all that and go straight to the attack"

We all turned to Mamoru, who just jumped into the air and threw roses right at our feet

Serenity raised her eyebrow, "You throw roses?" she asked him

His face reddened through his mask as the rest of us started laughing

"Yes, I throw roses, and please girls, I've saved your asses enough times with these roses" he said turning to us and glaring  
Serenity cracked up right along with us, "Please tell me you can do more!" she gasped out while laughing  
His eyes narrowed at all of us and he took out his cane and began violently slashing in the air  
We stopped laughing and watched him attack the air

"Hm, that's good too. The roses are good for multiple hits and the obvious talent you have for sword fighting helps too" Serenity said

"World Shaking" we heard Uranus scream and we all jumped away from the ground as it went along its way

"Trying to bring down the building, Uranus?" said Neptune right before she screamed her attack, "Deep Submerge"

"Dead Scream" Pluto said as she also pointed it at Saturn

"Silent Wall!" she said just as the attack reached her

"That's not all, Space Sword Blaster!" said Uranus as he aimed his sword at Neptune

"Submarine Reflection!" she shouted and Uranus was thrown backwards

"Wow" said Serenity as she stared at all the damage on the roof

"Oops, guess we got a little carried away" said Saturn

"Where did you guys even come from?" asked Mars

Uranus pointed at the roof next to ours, "We ran" she said

"Fighter Star Power! Make-up!" we heard from Seiya as he jumped from the opposite rooftop that Uranus was pointing at

"Maker Star Power! Make-up!" shouted Taiki as he followed Seiya

"Healer Star Power! Make-up!" said Yaten as he jumped last

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter shouted, aiming upwards

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer shouted, jumping in front of Maker

"Star Gentle Uterus!" said Maker

Once they were done they walked over to the rest of us, and Kakyuu-hime appeared in her little lights.

"You guys are…girls?" Serenity asked, her eyes wide

"Sort of" answered Fighter

I caught his eye and smirked at him

"Right, well that was amazing" said Serenity, a little breathless after our display

"Though I think a warning might have been appropriate" I murmured in the direction of Uranus who smiled innocently at me

"Well I think the enemy wouldn't exactly scream out their attacks, so its good practice" said Serenity

"Alright, so back to business. We have quite a range of attacks" Serenity said

She stopped for a second, as if recalling the attacks, "For long range we have Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Fighter and Healer. For short range they can be reused, along with Jupiter, Maker, and Venus. Mercury, while Neptune and Saturn are perfect for defense"

"Wait, what about me?" asked Tuxedo Kamen

Serenity looked at him, deep in thought, "You're good for both long and short range, and defense. Kakyuu-hime, Usagi and myself are the power mother loads with our crystals"

We all nodded, and Serenity walked over to the ledge.  
"We need practice in defense, as in sword fighting and fist-fighting, and we need to practice in general our attacks" she murmured

Uranus nodded, "Hai, I've always thought we needed to have practice in sword fighting, as myself and Tuxedo Kamen are the only ones skilled in that term, also Karate, Jupiter is good at that"

Fighter stepped forward, "We are also skilled in karate and ju jitsu, we would be happy to teach everyone, also, since we are all holders of star seeds it will come as a natural to us"

Serenity nodded, "Hai, we are fast learners"

I cleared my throat, "Okay, I have a learning plan"

Everyone turned to look at me

"Jupiter and Uranus take over a group, Tuxedo Kamen another and the Starlights take over another. We'll switch off in a little bit, just to get the feel down for their teaching"

Kakyuu-hime also cleared her throat and said in a light voice, "I also know how to create swords, but since we're all slightly weak in our stamina, we will build that up first and then I will help you out on the swords front"

Tuxedo Kamen said, "Wait, so what are we supposed to use for now"

Serenity called it, "Sticks. I say you go get some"

We all started laughing and she just looked back at us, "Oh crap, she's serious" murmured Tuxedo Kamen and he and Uranus jumped from the building, Uranus called back, "Be back in a few minutes"

"Might as well get the teams down before they come back" I said to Serenity

She nodded

"Alright, I want Pluto, Saturn and Neptune to work under Jupiter and Uranus for the karate, strict punching and dodging attacks. Mercury, Mars and Venus under the Starlights for Jujutsu, teach them how to go for the weak points and Kakyuu-hime, Usagi and myself will work under Tuxedo Kamen for the sword fighting" she finished as everyone separated into their groups.

Kakyuu-hime came to us and asked, "Serenity, what about your alter?"

Serenity shrugged, "Will I need one?"

Me and Kakyuu nodded, "It would be best if you had one"

Serenity nodded, "Lunar Eternal, Make-up!" she shouted

We watched in wonder as her hair cascaded and grew into the golden odangoes, her clothes changed into a black and golden version of my Sailor suit, and on top of her head grew a silver tiara and a beautiful set of diamond earrings and necklace appeared, a lot like mine. The suit cut off with a short golden skirt and black gloves and black boots, both with golden lining appeared. Wings surrounded her and sprouted from her back as she shot forward and started floating.

She looked exactly like me, save for the color of the suit, gloves and boots.

Everyone was staring in wonder as she fell gracefully to the floor and landed in a heap.

"Whoa, that was awesome" said Healer  
I nodded, "Definitely, how'd you know you could do that?" I asked her as I leaned down to offer her my hand  
She took it and stood up, "I dunno, the words popped into my head, along with the name, Sailor Luna"

"Nice" I heard Tuxedo Kamen and Uranus say as they leapt onto the room holding a load of sticks

"Alright, we're ready, separate for a bit" I called to everyone as we began separating into our preordained groups.

Kakyuu-hime nodded at Serenity, "Good work, and I take it you already know how to use a sword?"  
She nodded and in a split second was holding a beautiful silver sword.  
Kakyuu-hime reached for it, and Serenity handed it to her, "It's your Star Sword, is it not?"

"My Star Sword, no, I don't think so, a friend gave it to me back in my reality" said Serenity

"Well, it feels like your Star Sword, it's exactly what I was going to teach everyone to make, I don't know how friend got it to you, but it's yours" Kakyuu said

Serenity looked into the sky in wonder and nodded, "Okay, I guess we'd better get started"

Tuxedo Kamen handed me a stick, one to Kakyuu-hime, one to Se-Sailor Luna, and one to me, "We should use these for a little while, instead of those Star Swords"

We nodded and took the swords, "Sailor Luna, shall we show them how to fight?" Tuxedo Kamen said to her and she nodded

They circled each other for a few seconds, then Tuxedo Kamen attacked, Sailor Luna sidestepped it, he attacked again and she blocked it. It went like this for a few more minutes, before I realized that Tuxedo Kamen had started backing her towards the ledge, "Sailor Luna, behind you!" I shouted at her

She turned quickly and found herself a few feet away from the ledge of the roof, she fell against it and slid down, "Dammit, that's just how it happened last time!" she shouted

"Last time?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he offered her his hand

She got up by herself, "It's nothing, let Sailor Moon try while I work with Kakyuu-hime" she said

I walked towards Tuxedo Kamen as he began teaching me how to attack with a sword, let's just say that I had no idea how to use a sword when I fought against Galaxia.

**Serenity:**

I walked towards Kakyuu who smiled at me consolingly. I smiled back and put up my sword in a block attack.

She attacked and Whoa, damn she was fast! I barely had time to move it to block the stick from hitting my shin

"Why do I have the feeling you've been doing this a long time?" I said to her

She laughed, "Yes, I've been trained in the art of sword fighting since I was little, sure I haven't used it much but I remember most of it"

Well, that's good for us, I don't think she should be in this group, but then again she can help Tuxedo Kamen teach the rest of them.

I asked her and she said yes, she would.

"Um, Kakyuu-hime? How do I control my footwork?" I asked

"Well when the attacker attacks, you attack back, or stay in that one spot, and since it's hard to stay in one spot, you have to always be vigilant. That's the main word, Vigilance. Watch what happens around you" she said to me

I nodded and we began sparring, I was getting slightly better though Kakyuu was totally kicking my butt.

After a little longer of that, Usagi called a time out, "Alright guys, let's move it along now, Mercury, Mars and Venus move over here, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn move over to the Starlights, and the three of us will go to Jupiter and Uranus"

Everyone nodded and dispersed.

"Okay" Uranus called at us, "I have a feeling none of you guys have ever been in a fistfight?"

The three of us shook our heads

"Alright, watch me and Uranus" said Makoto as Uranus tried to hit her, she dodged.

"Some people are more suited for hitting, and others are more suited for dodging. Sometimes you can do both, but you have more of a skill of one. See here, Jupiter is good at both, but is better at hitting, while I am also good at both, but better at dodging" said Uranus while she was either hitting or dodging Jupiter.

"Alright, Luna with me, Moon with Jupiter, and Kakyuu-hime, pay attention" said Uranus after they stopped to catch their breath

I got up and moved over to Uranus, "Wait, Sailor Luna, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday" he said as I got into the similar stance she was in

I nodded, "It's fine, I understood where you were coming from"

Uranus attacked me and I sidestepped it and found it was a lot like dodging with a sword, just easier.

Uranus nodded, "Now attack me"  
I put my hands into fists and tried to hit her, which she sidestepped easily, "Wait, Luna, are your thumbs inside the fist?" she asked

I nodded. She shook her head, "You never do that, the thumb always remains outside so in case you do hit something you don't break your thumb"

"Ooh" I said as I removed it from inside, I tried again and found it was also easier to control if I took light steps and used less power behind my hands.

"Good good, now we switch" she said to me.

It went like this for a few minutes after which Uranus called Kakyuu and told me to watch Jupiter and Moon for a bit.

I watched them and saw them doing similar bits, I started wandering, watching the others.

Neptune and Maker were hitting each other in succession, while Pluto and Healer were dodging each other and Fighter was pointing out the weak points for Hotaru to hit. I caught Fighters eye and smiled lightly when he winked at me.

I moved to watch Tuxedo Kamen and Mars battling it out with sticks, while Venus and Mercury did the same, apparently they had all caught up really soon.

I called everyone for attention, "Alright, I take it we're good for these exercises, so we move on. Neptune, Pluto and Saturn work with Tuxedo Kamen, Mars, Mercury and Venus over to Jupiter and Uranus" Everyone began moving

"Wait, Maker and Healer, the two of you also join Kakyuu and Tuxedo Kamen while they do sword fighting since you guys are pretty skilled at it, and Fighter will work on the two of us with jujutsu" called Sailor Moon

We split up, "That was a good idea since we already know karate and sword fighting" said Fighter to Sailor Moon

"Alright, I'll teach you the weak points, there's the eyes, the ears, the nose, the throat, under the arm, and the toes. I'm sure you two know the weak spot for a man, while a woman's is her breasts" she said

We nodded, she showed us how to get the weak point and then began showing us real jujutsu.

Soon we were out of breath and sore and hungry. I called everyone to stop and we all detransformed.

Then we collapsed to the floor, "Damn that was hard" said Haruka

"I guess we're weaker than we thought" said Hotaru

We all nodded, "Seems like it" said Minako

Meanwhile, the Starlights seemed fine, and Rei glared at them, "How much have you guys trained?" she asked them

Yaten answered, "We've been training ever since we were 8, when we found out we were Kakyuu-hime's guardians"

Seiya and Taiki nodded, "Yup, it's been hard work but we've trained so we know most of this stuff" Taiki said

"Well that's good, I guess you guys don't have to show up for the training if you don't want to" I said to them

Kakyuu nodded, "Yes, maybe not all of us, since these three's popularity still hasn't faded away, but we will try our best"

Just then we heard the opening of the door on the roof and we all just stared at each other in shock, "Dammit Rei, you were supposed to cast a warning signal if anyone came up here!" Usagi yelled at Rei as Haruka jumped up for the door, readying herself in an attack stance

Motoki's head peered through when Haruka began to attack, "AH! Wait! It's Motoki!" he shouted as he stumbled backward to avoid Haruka's attack

We all cracked up at Motoki's face when he managed to get up, he had been carrying grocery bags so he had dropped them and toppled to the floor.

"Sorry Motoki" said Haruka as he grabbed some of the bags and began looking through them

"I only made a warning signal for people I wouldn't know, so I guess Motoki got through it" said Rei

"Hey, I brought food, aren't you going to thank me?" pouted Motoki

"Thank you" we chorused as we all dove for the food

I guess working out gives us empty stomachs.

We all ate while laughing every once in a while at something funny someone said.  
I felt whole, as if I belonged here.

After finishing the food we said good-bye to everybody and told them that we'd contact them for the next training session.

Then it was just the girls, Usagi and Mamoru who remained

The sun had started going down and we realized it was already 8. We stayed on the roof and watched the sunset. When it was dark we started to go back to Mamoru's apartment.

"Alright, time to go out" cried Minako

"What? I'm totally beat" said Rei as she crashed onto the couch

"No, c'mon! We have to show Serenity the Tokyo sights" wailed Minako

"Well, it sounds like a good idea, but did you forget we all have work tomorrow?" asked Ami

"Damn" murmured Usagi and Makoto

"We should call it a night for today" said Mamoru

Everyone nodded and they got up to leave.

I tiredly rubbed my head and remembered that most of my hair was gone.

Oh well, not that it mattered, it would grow back soon enough.

Mamoru smiled at me, "Want to watch a movie or something?" he asked

I nodded, "Sure"

We settled down onto the couch to watch a movie called Lord of the Rings

Pretty soon I was immersed into the movie, and by the time it was over it was almost 12. Mamoru put on the news and I drifted off after that.

Pretty soon I felt someone pick me up and put me onto the bed, I murmured my thanks as I turned over and fell into a deep sleep.

My sleep was relatively good, I must have gotten tired enough for my brain not to dredge up old memories.

I awoke when the sun was rising and rushed to the bathroom as I felt my food coming to my throat.

I threw up all the food I had eaten the night before.

As I got up and brushed my teeth, I just realized that I must have eaten too much, more than I usually ate.

Mamoru showed up at the bathroom door, "You okay?" he questioned sleepily

"Yea, just ate too much" I said to him

"Hm, okay then. Get some more rest" he said as he moved from the door

"Sorry for waking you up" I apologized as I walked back toward the bedroom

"No, it's okay, I had to wake up at this time anyway. I'll make some breakfast" he said as he moved to the kitchen

"So what am I supposed to do today?" I asked him as I sat down on the stool while he took out the frying pan.

Yesterday, Usagi and the girls had spent a few hours showing me everything they could show me about this world.

"Hm, well it's either Rei or the Starlights who'll hang with you, the rest of us have work" he said as he broke a few eggs  
"I wish I wasn't this much of a burden on all of you. First I take your bed, then your food, I'm such a user" I said, looking at my fingernails

"No, Serenity, you're not a burden. Don't worry about it, I actually think you're helping us more than we're helping you" he said

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Well, this is actually the first time we've gotten together under happy terms since well, since forever" said Mamoru

He took out the omelet and put some out on plates with a piece of toast.

"Every time we meet up it's usually to fight in some way" he murmured

"Fight?" I asked as I took a bite of the food

"Well, I wasn't there the last time since…but yea, the Outer Senshi totally ditched the girls and went after Galaxia themselves, then Neptune and Uranus played bad agents while planning to turn on Galaxia, and that didn't work. And let's not even get started about the animosity between the Outers and the Starlights. So, this is the first time" he said

I nodded, "Well, that's good. In our timeline the Outers were always separate too" I said

"Well, its just their way, they think they're too different to fit in with us" said Mamoru as he ate some of the food

I nodded, "Well, it usually just ends of messing everything up, so they really shouldn't do that"

He nodded too, "True enough, you sleep okay tonight?"

I nodded, "Yea, I guess I was too tired out to have nightmares"

He smiled, "Got to get you tired out more often then, don't want that happening again do we, being awakened by the sound of my horrible voice"

I laughed, "Hey, your voice isn't that bad. It was a very sweet song"

His brow furrowed as he picked up the dishes and began washing them, "How long were you awake in the first place"

I blushed, "Um, after the first few lines"

"The first FEW LINES!?" he shouted

"Heh, oops" I giggled

"And you let me sing through the next twenty lines for fun?" he said, sounding exasperated

I giggled, "Yup, I wanted to hear more"

He threw the dishtowel at me, "You loser, made me go through that"

He took the water hose and sprouted it at me, "Mamoru!" I squealed

"Hah! Now we're even!" he shouted as he began sprouting it at me even more

I picked up the dishrag and held it up in front of the water and once it was soaking splashed him with it in the face, "Ech, hose water!" he shouted as he spluttered

I doubled over laughing as he had to stop the hose to wipe his eyes of the water, "Hey, I'm not done with you!" he said as he took the dishrag from the floor and began winding it up, he took it and made a whipping motion, it hit my shoulder, "He-ouch" I screamed

He whipped again, this time for my ribcage and I doubled over, "Oh goddess, it hurts" I said as I fell to the floor

"Oh my god, Serenity, I am so sorry!" he shouted as he ran to pick me up

"No, no, it's okay, it just hit a bruise" I said as I pushed up the shirt slightly to inspect the bruise

Mamoru moved my hands away and pushed my shirt upwards, "Damn, the skin broke" he murmured, he jumped up and raced to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack

He came and put it against the bruise and I was greeted by instant cold relief, the pain died down instantly

"Gods, I am so sorry Serenity!" he said as I looked up at him thankfully

"No, it was fun, it was bound to happen somehow anyway" I said

I looked into his eyes and was instantly transported back to the Moon Kingdom and the first time he had kissed me.

I shook my head, no, this was not the same person, this Endymion, no Mamoru already had someone to love, and it wasn't me.

I felt his hot breath on me, and I looked away, "Mamoru, what are you doing?" I asked as he began lowering his head toward mine

"Huh, oh right, bruise" he said, shaking slightly as his hands made contact with my skin.

"Thank you" I said as I took the ice pack from his hands, I think if I left it there, his hands so close to my body I'd start convulsing.

His hand met mine, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked

I took my hand away, again, "Yea, thanks"

He got up, "Sorry again"

"I told you, it's fine!" I said to him

"Yes, so I'd better get ready for work" he murmured at me as he left the room

Wow, that had been way too close. We were seconds away from kissing. I shivered, thinking about his lips on mine.

I touched my lips, were they worth this? Did they deserve this?

I shook my head as I got up and got some clothes out for the day.  
I knocked on the door of the room Mamoru had gone into, "Mamoru, are you going to shower now, or can I go?" I asked

"You go ahead" I heard him say through the door

**Mamoru:**

I sat in the study room with my head in my hands. What the hell had I been about to do!?  
I smacked myself, I had to get myself out of this. But her lips, so pink and perfect and her skin, writhing under my body.  
Oh my god! Mamoru! Stop it!  
Great, now I was talking to myself.  
Oh shut up, conscious, like you know anything.  
I know when you're going to make a fool out of yourself.  
Agh! I had to stop talking to myself.

Right. So, I totally lost it back there. First I injure the damn girl and then I come within inches of attacking her. Argh, what's happening to me.  
She was the one who stopped me in the first place, if she hadn't I don't even want to think about what I would have done.  
I got up. I had to stop thinking about it, it was doing nothing other than aggravating me.  
I decided to call the girls to figure out what to do about Serenity.  
Oh god no! Not about our-um situation. About what she'd have to do for the day.

I dialed their apartment phone, and when Ami picked up I asked her what we could do.

She mentioned that Seiya had called yesterday to say he had nothing to do and wouldn't mind hanging out with Serenity till we all finished with our work for the day. I asked why Rei couldn't and she said something about Rei having to take over the whole temple business for the day since her grandfather was sick.

"Alright, call Seiya and tell him to be here soon, I have to leave in a bit" I said to her

We said our goodbyes and by the time I was off the phone, Serenity had freshened up.

I hurried into the bathroom to take a shower and found it to be smelling just like Serenity. I battled my inappropriate thoughts and hurried through my shower and was out in a record 5 minutes.

When I walked out of the bathroom Serenity was watching some TV.  
"Oh, hey, Seiya'll be over in a little while, and I made you a key so you can get in and out of the apartment by yourself. Just remember  
to dress warmly," I said as I grabbed my coat and briefcase and handed her the key

"Alright, I'll see you later" I said as I rushed out the door  
"Bye Mamoru" I heard her whisper as I closed the door.  
When I was got to the front door of the apartment building I met Seiya, "Hey, she's in the apartment, you guys have fun, I gotta run" I said to him as I dashed to my car

**Serenity:**

Approximately five minutes after Mamoru had left, I heard knocking on the door and when I checked the peephole I saw it was Seiya.

I swung open the door, "Hi Seiya" I said

"Hey Serenity, what's up?" he asked as he walked into the apartment

"Nothing much, Mamoru just-" I started to say

"Yeah, he just left, I saw him" Seiya said as he collapsed onto the couch

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked him as I sat down gingerly on the couch

"Well, whatever you want to do, a movie, or some sightseeing" Seiya said

"Hm, well we started watching Lord of the Rings last night, maybe we could watch the next one?" I said

"Sure, I love the Two Towers, start it up" he said

I started it and lost myself in the story for about the next three hours.

When it was over I was still staring at the TV, wishing it was still going.

"Do you want to watch the next one?" Seiya laughed while I kept staring at the TV

I nodded vigorously as he laughed in and popped in the Return of the King

For the next three hours I was oblivious to absolutely everything till the credits came on and I wiped the tears from my eyes, that's when I realized that the big couch that me and Seiya had been sitting on had somehow shrunk to something that left very little space between us.  
His arm was draped along my shoulders and I looked at it and wondered how I hadn't realized he had put it there.

Just then my stomach growled and Seiya laughed, "Guess we're ordering in today"

I shrugged as he got up and called a restaurant to deliver their food.

It was 2 by the time the food got there and I rushed for the food.

"So how've you been holding up?" Seiya asked me as I dug into some Chinese food

"Pretty good, everything's just peachy" I said

He smirked, "That's good. Hey, um Usagi mentioned something about bruises…" he said, droning off at the end as if unsure whether to go on

I grimaced, so much for secrets, "Yea, they're healing pretty well"

We finished the food in silence

"Well, what do you say to a day out for some sightseeing?" he asked me as we cleaned up

"Sure, I haven't gotten to see anything yet" I said to him

He nodded and I saw his eyes brighten, he was going to enjoy this.

We left for his car with me locking the door behind me.

He showed me the amazing train lines and the Tokyo Tower, along with the Imperial Palace, which sort of reminded me of home.

We went shopping along the pier and had an amazing time with him telling me stories of his last visit,

"It was sort of awkward between us and the Outers, but otherwise Usagi and the girls were very kind and we all bonded" he said

"Well, it's usually awkward with the Outers, I mean, you saw what happened the other day…" I said

He nodded, "Yea, that was pretty bad. Well if it's any consolation I was ready to jump down that Diamond's throat"

I laughed, "Thanks, but I have a feeling it's not going to be that easy"

He shook his head, "Nah, it won't be that bad, we've fought Galaxia, and we're all pretty strong for that"

I sighed, "Well, from what I see, I have the forces of good on my side, while Diamond has all the forces of evil and that very well may contain the Chaos"

"How can he have Chaos though, it's way too advanced for this Diamond" he said  
"This time that I'm here, he's going to be scouring our worlds for me, scouring for ways to take me down easily, and from what I've heard, Chaos will be looking for someone to corrupt" I said, shivering slightly

"What is it with him and you?" he asked quietly

I shook a little as I remembered the last time, "He's obsessed with me, obsessed with getting my submission" I whispered

He patted my shoulder as I leaned into him, eager for some body heat to undo the chill that had seeped through my body.

We made our way back to the car just as his phone rang.

"It was Usagi, she was asking if we wanted to go get some dinner" he said to me

"With who?" I asked

"Her, Mamoru, the girls and the rest of the Starlights" he said

"Sounds like fun" I said

He dropped me off at Mamoru's and said he'd see me soon.

Mamoru was already home and was getting ready for the dinner, "It' semi-formal so I guess a skirt will do it, or that's what Usagi told me to tell you"

I picked out a light blue silk blouse that matched my eyes and a long black skirt, both of which Usagi had gave me before.

We were soon at a restaurant called Ryugin and met everyone there.

Everyone looked beautiful, but my eyes kept drawing back to Mamoru, and I kept catching his eye.

We ordered food and sat back and discussing light topics, like the Three Lights business and the girl's works and majors.

I thought what they had picked out was totally perfect.

Ami and Minako had always been helpful souls, Makoto had always been an amazing cook, and Usagi, or I could say myself wanted to help people with their problems.

Though I couldn't even help myself when I had problems, I just hope Usagi could do better that I ever could.

The Three Lights had gone back into singing, finding that they liked being males and singing for the general population, and they invited me to join them in the studio while they sang their next song.

I gratefully accepted. I had learned to love nearly all the music this world sent out.

From the talking I gathered it was about to be Usagi's birthday in the next week, pretty soon everyone was staring at me

"Wait" said Rei, "Doesn't that mean it's also Serenity's birthday?" she asked everyone

"Well, it's good enough, they are the same person in general" said Taiki

"Yay, so we're definitely having a big party?" asked Minako

Everyone nodded, but I shook my head

"No, no, guys really, you don't have to do this" I said

Makoto leaned over and patted me on the shoulder, "Yes, we do, you're a part of our team now, you deserve it"

We left a little after that, stuffed and sleepy.

Pretty soon me and Mamoru were back home and without saying much we went straight for our beds and drifted off to sleep.

The next few days passed accordingly. Me and Seiya hung out during the day and at night we would either all go out to eat together or get some training done.

I even had a chance to sing a song with The Three Lights, and it had been awesome.

According to everyone, Usagi's voice and mine were completely different in the singing category. I could actually keep a beat **(I may write about it later as a thing in the middle. May being the important word)**

Everyone had improved amazingly. We had all become skilled at sword fighting and Kakyuu-hime said we would all be ready for our Star Swords soon. We could all hold our own against the Starlights who were the most gifted amongst us.

Pretty soon a week had gone by. Time was flying by.

The bruises were mostly healed and I slept easily nowadays because of the strenuous activity we did during the days. Though I still threw up regularly every morning, my stomach was always queasy nowadays.

I realized that while I had been growing close to Seiya, I had also been growing close to Mamoru.

We went without serious fights between the Senshi and Starlights for days and saw we

were developing bonds with each other.

I was happy. We were all happy.

Content.

**So tell all, how'd you like it?**

**Next chapter has way more action in it, which I'm sure people will look forward to. A lot of stuff will be revealed next chapter. **

**So, please review! Tell me anything about it! Please!**

**Talk about how much it sucks, or anything!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed last time!  
: ) **


	11. Captivation

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned. **

**This chapter is I believe one of my favorites ever, though a little sappy. Have fun reading it! **

**Sorry unknown reader, but what you're dreading will happen, sorry about that, but it works well for the story. **

**Lol and thank you xSailor Vx, you totally rock : )**

Chapter 11: Captivation

**Diamond:**

It's been a week. A DAMN WEEK! How the hell haven't we found her? We've been scouring the planets for her, but neither a hide nor hair of her.

The only good thing out of this damn searching has been that we found her Outer Senshi trying to form a rebellion on their planets. Supposedly they were doing it to overthrow me from the throne of power. Hah, like they could actually get away with that.

They're being transported here as we speak by my forces and I shall have my fun torturing them when they do arrive.

Meanwhile, Sapphire has been working on a tracking device for Serenity. He said something about being able to track the residue of the Silver Crystal to find where she was teleported. It sounds promising so I have been pushing him to finish it as fast as he can. Most of those under my command haven't had a full nights sleep in the whole week, well whatever it takes to find her again.

I've been dreaming about her for the past week, trying to contact her in my dreams, I managed to do it once, or at least that's what I think, but someone's voice called her back. And it sounded suspiciously like Endymion's voice. But that's impossible, he is dead, just like everyone she ever cared about. Except for those damn Outer Senshi, it does not matter, they will be here momentarily.

From the Magic performed by Masao with Serenity I can tell that she learned how to sword fight, sense magic, and get to her magic. No matter, the Dark Crystal has been growing in power from all the Magic being discovered by my soldiers in their search for Serenity. By the time I find her, I will be stronger than anyone ever before and she will shrivel under my power.

I cannot wait to have her under me again.

Oh, there's the call signal for the arrival of the Outer Senshi, I shall go meet with them. Have to make them feel welcome in our planet.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in" I said to them as they were put on four separate tables in front of my throne.

There was no response, "Aw, cat got your tongue Uranus?" I questioned as I got up and walked to her table.

"Go to hell Diamond!" she said as I took out my knife and flashed it in front of her face

"Hello, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto. Didn't mean to leave you out there" I said as I walked down the throne room till I got to each of them.

There was silence.

"Well, do you all have anything to say?" I questioned

"I already said it you bitch, go to HELL!" said Uranus

I laughed, "You're not going to apologize for planning an insurrection against your king?" I said as I walked over to Saturn, the knife scraping along her collarbone.

She whimpered quietly as I drew blood right below her neck.

"C'mon guys, aren't you happy to be here, the king's totally ecstatic that you guys are here" I said as I giggled

"You are no king, you are a tyrant!" spat out Neptune

"Neptune, the beauty of the Outer Senshi" I said as I walked over to her, and dragged my knife down her chest, slightly ripping her Senshi shirt.

**Uranus: In Diamond's Palace**

"You leave her alone you bitch" I spat out when I heard the fabric tearing

If only I could get out of these shackles and out of this vulnerable position.

We were all splayed out along the tables, shackles binding our hands and feet together. In an upright position, the only things holding us from falling were the ropes on our hands.

"Not until I get my information" said Diamond in his silky voice

"We have nothing of interest to you, Diamond" I said, gripping my fists together

"Really Uranus? Then you had absolutely nothing to do with the disappearance of your princess from my palace?" he said, in a mocking tone

I remained silent this time.

"No, you are going to tell me everything you can about your dear Princess Serenity, and only then will you be let go" he spat in my face

My eyes flashed as I laughed, "Let go Diamond? Really? You'd let us go? I think not, the second we tell you what you need to know, our throats will be cut out and we'll bleed to death" I said

His eyes flashed, "Who said it'd be that easy?" he said as he picked up his knife and stabbed me right below where my skirt ended.

I pushed upwards, trying to relive the pain running through my body

I refused to shout the pain that I felt, it would only make him happier.

"Scream in pain, Uranus" I felt him whisper in my ear

"Never" I managed to gasp out

He took the knife out of my thigh and stabbed it into the other and I once again bucked in extreme pain.

"You do know that these wounds won't drain you of your blood I hope" he said to me

"Oh Uranus" I heard Neptune whisper next to me

"Aw, look, some love between these two. They can't bear to see the other hurt" he said in a baby voice

He moved over to Pluto, "Pluto, why are you being so quiet, it's so unlike you"

She spat in his face.

Diamond's nostrils flared as he slapped Pluto so hard that the room reverberated with the sound.

"Show some respect to your king, Pluto!" he spat at her

I heard someone's voice from the door we had brought in from, "Prince Diamond, I need to speak to you"

His nostrils flared again, "I'm a little busy, can't you see that Sapphire?"

"Prince, It's about finding the Princess" I heard Sapphire say

My eyes widened as Diamond glanced at me, smirking

"You can speak to me in here, Sapphire, we have nothing to hide from our guests" he said to Sapphire

I heard steps as the man we had fought to get into the Palace last time walked towards Diamond.

"Well, the Dark Crystal has been zoning in on the Silver Crystal's power stronger recently, it apparently goes very far and we have been trying to pinpoint the direct area, but at this rate it is going to take a little longer" he said

"A little longer? How much longer?" Diamond asked him

I listened carefully, "Not too long sire, a week or so maybe"

I saw Diamonds eyes flash towards me, "That long!? Get to work!" he snapped at Sapphire

Sapphire left the room.

"That's good enough I guess, though I wouldn't mind it a little faster" Diamond said us.

I kept my mouth shut.

"Well, since I'm eager to get to Serenity, I don't see why I can't keep trying on you four, and whatever happens happens" he said shaking his head.

Goddess, this guy was a sicko.

He sauntered back to Pluto, "Hello again, Time Senshi" he said to her playfully

"Hello, tyrantful bitch" she spat at him

He took his knife and cut a line across her wrists, "Dammit! Pluto!" I cried

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, you know what you have to do!" she whispered, loud enough for all of us to hear though

"No, Pluto!" cried Saturn

"Fight" said Pluto as we heard her breath catch as Diamond sliced evenly across her throat.

"Pluto!" shouted Saturn

"Well, that takes care of her" laughed Diamond

I sighed, trying to keep the tears from falling. Pluto was gone. She had always been the wisest out of us. She would be missed.

"Now, Saturn, I never had a chance to talk to you" I heard Diamond say as he walked over to Saturn.

I heard her gulp.

She would stay strong, I knew that much. After watching her big sister die she wouldn't bend easily. Diamond had basically thrown away one of his chances of getting the truth.  
I smiled. We would at least be protecting Serenity. We would die before the truth graced our lips. Though we'd be leaving her soon.  
We may have not been able to protect her before, but she needed us now and we would do our damn best.

"Now, Uranus, you're dozing off" said Diamond as I realized he had came to stand in front of me.

I didn't reply, I just grimaced at him.

"Well, anyway, your princess's husband commands you to talk" he said as he faced the three of us.

"Our princess's husband?" I laughed, "You are no husband" I said

"Well actually, I married Serenity a while back, back when you guys were still searching for the planet" he laughed

I heard Saturn speak, "She meant you are no husband. A husband is a wife's partner. You just gave pain to Serenity"

Dammit, now he would go after Saturn.

"Wow, Saturn, you sound so knowledgeable of the relations between a man and a woman" he mockingly said

Saturn laughed mockingly right back at him, "You are a loser, Diamond. You think that you are so strong because you can give pain to people. We are all above you, you are a bug in the dirt" she sneered at him

His hand picked up the knife, "Well, I'm sorry to hear you say that. Oh well, go die!" he said as he threw his knife and stabbed it through her heart

Her last words were, "Piss off Diamond!" and I felt her light leave the room

Neptune whimpered, "Saturn"

She was gone. There goes Saturn, the darkest and yet the brightest of the Outer Senshi. I bent my head down, at least she did not suffer too much.

"That was surprisingly easy" I heard Diamond say as he stepped over to Neptune. He took a piece of her shirt that had fallen off and wiped the blood from his hands and knife.

"And here I thought that the Outer Senshi were the strongest forces in the Solar System" he said laughing

We remained silent. If only I could take Neptune away from here. She didn't deserve this.

"Now all we have left is the lovers" said Diamond

My eyes flashed, yes we were lovers, so what did it matter.

"Now, Neptune, Uranus, tell me what you did with Serenity" he said as he faced the two of us

I blinked my eyes and opened them slowly.

Diamond looked pissed off.

He began gathering dark energy and was about to shoot it at me, when Neptune cried, "Don't!"

He stopped, "Why shouldn't I?" he asked her as he turned

She didn't respond and bit her lips.

He let fly the energy at her. I heard her pain filled screams.

Oh goddess Neptune.

He stopped the energy, "You were saying, Neptune?"

She remained silent.

He gathered more energy and threw it at me. I kept my mouth shut as I felt scores of knifes scratching at my body, stabbing me, drawing blood.

The pain remained as he stopped the energy.

"Dammit! Tell me!" Diamond screamed as he took energy and threw it at the both of us

We writhed in agony but no more screams came through. We were stronger than this.

He threw more energy. And more. And more.

**Serenity: **

I awoke screaming in pain. All I could do was scream and scream. I heard Mamoru come running and he slammed into the room ready to attack. He found me on the bed, writhing and screaming.

He came up to me and held me to him and I collapsed into tears.

He watched me, unsure if I was okay. He held me in his arms as I cried.

"Shh. It's okay, Serenity. You're fine, you're here with me" he whispered as he smoothed down my hair

"I-it's the Outer Senshi, the-they've been captured" I sobbed as I remembered their pain.

"By Diamond?" he asked

I nodded against his chest.

"They'll be fine, they are strong" he said

"No, they wont'! Pluto and Saturn are dead! A-and Neptune and Uranus are being tortured! All because of me!" I broke down into more tears.

"Shh. It's okay" he said as he patted me soothingly on my back.

The phone rang and Mamoru set me down, "Shit. I'll be right back" he said

He ran for it, "What?" he said into it

"Usako? What's wrong?" he asked into it

I sat up.

"It happened to you too? Serenity said the same thing" he said

I held out my hand for the phone

Mamoru handed it to me.

"Usagi?" I asked

"Serenity! Something's wrong!" she cried

"What did you see?" I asked, my voice regaining its normal tone.

"I saw flashes, Diamond killing Pluto, killing Saturn, torturing Uranus and Neptune" she whispered

"Hai, I actually saw it all happening, apparently, you received some of my dream also" I said

"Oh Serenity" sighed Usagi

"I know, it's hard. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, get some sleep, you need it" I said

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered

Before I was about to hang up, "Serenity?" she whispered

"Yea?" I asked

"It's not your fault" she said quietly

I hung up the phone and I handed it to Mamoru who had been watching my reaction.

"Is she okay?" he asked

I nodded slightly, "She'll be fine, she just needs some sleep" I said

He sat down, "Are you okay?" he asked

I nodded, "Yea, I'm fine"

He patted my shoulder, "What I said before still applies, this isn't your fault" he said softly

"It is!" I shook my head

"Sere-" I cut him off, "Mamoru, you should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning"

He acknowledged my brush off, "In the morning then" he whispered as he got up and left the room.

Tears seeped through my eyes.

I was pushing him away. I couldn't bear to do it, yet I had to. I didn't deserve any of this.

In my world, my Senshi were dying, all because of me.

And here I was, ready to bring more of them right back into the pain.

I couldn't. I couldn't let that happen.

I had to get out of here!

I silently gathered some clothes that Usagi had leant me into a bag, and opened the window. I walked out onto the balcony.

I said my henshin and once the wings had sprouted, I grasped the bag and jumped.

I heard the bedroom door slam open as I opened my wings, "Serenity!" I heard Mamoru scream behind me

I flapped my wings and glided away

"Dammit, SERENITY!" I heard him scream behind me

I didn't turn around. I had to find somewhere to hide. At this rate he was probably seconds behind me.

I flew as far and as fast as I could then did a nose pin dive and landed. I detransformed and took out one of the jackets in the pack. I put on the jacket, making sure it covered my face and my hair and I ran.

**Mamoru**

"SERENITY!?" I screamed from the balcony

I rushed back into the room to find my transformation rose. Damn, I really had to be more prepared and have that damn thing ready for when I needed it.

I rushed back to the balcony and saw that I couldn't see her anymore. I was going to get nowhere by myself.

I took out my Senshi phone and dialed everyone in.

"Minna! We have a problem!" I shouted into it when people began picking up.

Everyone snapped to attention, "Meet me on my roof, NOW! And Ami, call the Starlights too!"

I snapped the phone shut, as I grabbed the extra Senshi phones that me and Ami had been working on the day before. They weren't perfect but they would have to do for the Starlights and the Outer Senshi for now.

I grabbed the eight of them and raced up to roof.

I waited for about five minutes before the Outer Senshi arrived, then the Inners and Sailor Moon, a few minutes later the Starlights and Kakyuu-hime arrived.

"What's happened? Where's Serenity?" asked Sailor Moon

"She ran! After that damn stupid dream!" I spat

"Dream?" asked Uranus

Sailor Moon stepped up, "She saw Pluto and Saturn of her world get killed by Diamond, and Uranus and Neptune were being tortured"

Everyone gasped. I handed out the Senshi phones to Fighter, Healer, Maker.Kakyuu-hime, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn.

"Let's get going! The longer we talk, the farther she gets!" I shouted at them

"Right" Sailor Moon said, "Maker, Mercury work on tracking her, if we can't find her, you're our only hope. Jupiter, Mars get to the parks, Healer, Venus get to Tokyo Tower, Uranus, Neptune to the Imperial Palace, Saturn, Pluto to the Pier, Tuxedo to the Shrine, Kakyuu-hime you stay here and wait to see if she comes back, and me and Fighter will fly above. Use the phones! Now GO!" She shouted and we all ran for partners or our spots.

**Usagi:**

"Let's go Fighter" I said as I grabbed his arms and began flying.

"Whoa, Sailor Moon, nice flying!" he shouted up to me

"Keep your eyes on the ground! We're looking for Serenity!" I shouted back

There was silence as I flew high along buildings, I was watching, looking for another pair of wings. If I knew Serenity, which I sort of did, since I was her, she would have flown for at least a little while.

I stopped a few streets away as I needed to catch my breath. I think I was slightly overreacting about this. But damn! I should have know this would happen, the second I dreamt that dream, I knew she would run. She was me, I should have known!

"Sailor Moon?" I felt Fighter pat me on the shoulder

"What?" I asked

"Are you okay? You're sort of hyperventilating" she said

"Oh god, Seiya" I said as I collapsed on the roof

"Hey, it's okay, we'll find her" she said to me as she sat down next to me

"I feel so useless! I should have know this would happen!" I said, more to myself than to Fighter

"No, it's not your fault. Serenity freaked, it was bound to happen. All we can do right now is focus on finding her" she said

Tears seeped through my eyes, and I began to cry.

"Usagi? Hey, it's okay, we'll find her in no time" she said patting my back soothingly

"Oh gods, Seiya! What's happened to me?" I asked him

"You're not happy, it's obvious to anyone" he said as he detransformed.

He leaned over and hugged me, "It's alright, it'll get better"

"Will it? Or will I go through life all alone in the midst of billions of people?" I asked as I sobbed. I didn't even know why I was crying anymore.

"Oh Usagi, my offer still stands if you want it" he whispered in my ear

My sobs stopped, and I leaned away from his hug and looked into his eyes.

They were filled with love, love for me.

"Seiya…" I started saying

He put a finger on my lips and leaned down and began kissing me.

I sat shocked for a second as he kissed me. I threw my rules out of the window and leaned into him and began kissing him back.

**Mamoru:**

I felt something pierce my heart. Something was wrong. What had happened in the past 10 minutes since we had left the roof? Had Sailor Moon gotten hurt?  
I followed the direction my heart was giving me, it always led me to Usagi when I had to see her.

I leapt along the rooftops and then stopped in my tracks.

"Usako…?" I whispered, my mouth completely dry.

She broke from Seiya and looked up at me, "Mamoru? Oh my gods! Mamoru!" her eyes snapped back into focus as she looked from Seiya to me. She touched her lips.

She stood up, gasping.

Her eyes widened as she looked at my face.

I couldn't feel anything. It was as if my body was numb.

"Mamoru, I'm so sorry" I heard her whisper as she ran from the rooftop, she spread her wings as she flew away.

I looked at Seiya who had ran after her. He stopped at the ledge.

He turned around and faced me, as if ready for what I could dish out.

My jaw set, and my muscles tensed, but I held myself back.

I just stared at him, my eyes ready to tear.

He looked away first, "Look Mamoru…" he said

"What? What can you say!?" I screamed at him, taking steps closer to him

"Before I left last time, you heard what I said, keep her happy, protect her!" he spout at me

I just stared at him

"I come back, nearly three years later and her heart is broken! You didn't keep your promise! She needs someone!" he shouted

"So, the second you see her alone, you kiss her?" I spat at him

"It's not like that. She started crying, saying she was all alone. I had to show her wasn't" he said softly

My eyes flashed, "Don't you DARE try to justify your actions! You kissed my damn girlfriend!" I screamed at him

"You obviously don't treat her like your girlfriend! Or she wouldn't have come running to me!" he shouted back

I began to see red, "What the hell do you know about us!? Sure, we've been having problems, but I was ALWAYS there for her! So, don't you DARE say I don't treat her good!"  
I started to throw my fist at him but stopped right before it hit him, I wouldn't lower myself to punching him. I had work to do.

He flinched.

I turned around and jumped off the roof onto the next one. I glided towards where my heart was pulling me.

I ran as fast as I could, blindly following my heart's directions. Soon I came upon a figure along a street. The street was silent. The figure moved. I knew it.  
"Serenity!" I said

The figure turned towards me, flipped back around and began running.

Damn, the girl was fast.

We raced for blocks, with me almost catching her, but her always staying a breadth ahead of me.  
"Serenity! Stop!" I called out, trying to get her to stop

She kept running, the jacket flying off of her in her speed.

"Please, Serenity, you have to stop, you can't keep running forever" I said

"I can damn well try!" I heard her say ahead of me

"I-I need you" I said, voicing the words that had been in my head for days now.

She faltered for a second.

"Serenity, please. I can't-" she stopped and turned around

"Mamoru, stop it! You have your Serenity. It just can't work" she whispered

I took her hand as I stepped closer to her, "I know it can't, but- that doesn't stop me from needing you"

She snatched her hand away, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I can't do this to Usagi" she whispered

"It doesn't matter! She's done it to me!" I cried

"So what!? You're gonna do this just to get back at her?" she yelled at me

I faltered, "I- No, of course not!" I finally said

"Really? Because that's what this looks like to me!" she shouted

"You're right, of course you are" I whispered

"I just-I just feel so alone" I whispered to her

"You're not alone, Usagi has you and she loves you" she said to me

"Then why did she kiss Seiya?" I asked her

"She feels the same way you do, she needs comfort" she whispered

Oh god. Here I was complaining about her kissing Seiya while she needed me.

"Can you help me find her?" I asked Serenity quietly

She glanced away for a second, and then nodded.

"I know where she'll be" she whispered as she grabbed my hands and began flying.

**Usagi:**

Oh gods, what had I done? I still couldn't believe I had done that.

I had thought that I loved Mamoru.

No I still loved Mamoru.

Nobody ever loved me better than him, nobody could take me higher, nobody appreciated me more, nobody ever made me feel like he did.

He was my one true love.

I thought back at the first time and laughed as I remembered hitting him with my test. The first words he had said to me told me that he believed I could do better.

He had always believed in me.

Why had I kissed Seiya?

All Seiya had ever been was a close friend. I had been looking for consolation, and he had been there, someone I cared deeply for and someone who also loved me.

I can't believe I lost my way so much along the way. The way to his heart.

I felt him coming. I could tell. He was looking for me, along with Serenity.

Serenity really showed me. She was a truly kind person. To refuse him, even though he was the same man that she had been in love with, the same man she had watched die.

I got up from the roof of Motoki's parlor as Serenity and Mamoru landed.

"Mamo-" I started to say

He silenced me and then grabbed me and began kissing me.

It was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced. So much love, so much pain, so many feelings I could feel through his kiss.

We broke apart for air, "I'm so sorry Mamoru" I whispered

"I am too" he whispered back

My eyes flashed to Serenity who was trying to silently leap away, "Serenity! You stay right where you are!" I cried as she got ready to open her wings

Me and Mamoru shared a sweet small kiss and separated.

"Serenity! We are going to go with you!" I said to her

I walked up to her and wiped away her tears, "Serenity, we won't leave you alone, we promise" I said to her

Mamoru came to stand next to me, "We promise" he whispered

Serenity smiled slightly.

"There's nothing left, guys. It's done" she said

I shook my head, "What are you talking about Serenity?"

"He's going to kill Uranus and Neptune, he's going to kill everyone looking for me" she whispered

"That's why we're going to go and save them" I said to her

"We can't! He's grown strong! He's no longer the same Diamond, he's been infested by Chaos!" she cried

"What!? How do you know this?" Mamoru asked her

"I can feel it, he's growing stronger all the time. Calling to me, he's almost found me. And when he finds me, he won't just leave you guys alone, especially you Usagi" she said to me

"And what? Leave you to battle him alone? Never" said Mamoru

I flipped out my Senshi phone and dialed everyone in, "We've found her guys, report back to the roof" I said

"Let's go Serenity" said Mamoru

She sighed and took off in the direction of the roof.

I grabbed Mamoru's hands and leapt after her.

I sighed, I had a feeling that we would have to keep an eye on Serenity.

We arrived back at the roof in no time, and after scolding Serenity for a little while, realized that the sun was coming up.

"I say we take a day off today" I said to everyone

"For training?" asked Uranus

I nodded, "Yep"

I had been avoiding Seiya's eyes for the last twenty minutes.

I saw Mamoru approach him and Seiya looked tense. He relaxed a few minutes in. He glanced at me for a second, then turned away from me and then away from Mamoru.

"Starlights, we're going" he said

Everyone turned to him

"But" Yaten was speaking, "Why? We have to help them train" he said

Seiya looked at him and then at Taiki and then at Kakyuu-hime, he turned away and then leapt off the roof, transforming all the while and ran away.

"Seiya!" Taiki yelled after him

"I got him" I heard Serenity say as she transformed and flew after him.

Damn, now I just had to hope that those two could console each other and then come back.

Everyone stared after Serenity before Mamoru yelled at them to get to work.

**Seiya:**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, ignoring my breaking heart.

"Seiya!" I heard someone call after me

I stopped and turned, hoping it was Usagi.

It was Serenity.

She landed next to me.

"Thanks for not running away" she said quietly

I nodded, "Thanks for coming after me" I said

"Oh Seiya" she sighed as she dragged me into a hug

"Serenity, it feels like my heart is breaking" I whispered

"I know, I know" she patted my back

"She always goes back to him" I said

"She does, they are one person" I heard her say

"But why? He breaks her heart so many times yet she always goes back to him!" I cried as I wrenched myself out of the hug

"Seiya, he never means to break her heart" she said as she brushed the tears away from my eyes

I nodded, "I know"

Everything she was saying was making so much sense. I had always known my love for Usagi would be unrequited.

I realized that the person I loved was a soul. The soul of Usagi was present in Serenity also, they were the same person after all. And Serenity no longer had a Mamoru, would she take me?

"Serenity…" I began, unsure of how to ask her

"Seiya, don't" she said

"Don't what?" I asked, confused

"You're going to try to kiss me, aren't you?" she asked

I didn't answer. Damn, how had she known.

"I may be the same person as Usagi, but I have lost my love. Forever" she said

"But you can't lose your love! You're you!" I exclaimed

"I can't love anyone ever again. Have you seen what happens to the people I love?" she asked

"B- " she interrupted me, "No Seiya, their lives are destroyed! I can't let that happen to you!" she said

"Stop" I whispered as I leaned over and kissed her

I felt her body still and then she was kissing me back.  
I closed my eyes and leaned into it.

We broke for air, and I smiled at her dazed look.

"See Serenity, are you still able to not love?" I asked

She sighed, "You don't give up do you?"

I laughed, "Nope"

I went to kiss her again, but she held up her hand, "Wait Seiya. You know this is only consolation right, I'm consoling you for your loss of Usagi and you're consoling me for my loss of Endymion" she said

I moved her hand out of the way, "I know, but who cares?" I went back to kissing her

We kissed for a long while, it was passionate, heated kisses. I started to move my hand underneath her top, and she slapped my hand away, "Not so fast Seiya" she said  
I laughed into her mouth, "Sorry, I was just joking"

She smiled, "I know"

**Serenity:**

I lost my mind. That had to be why I was so into kissing Seiya. I had gone crazy when he had kissed me.

I lost all my thoughts of why it was bad and realized that I needed his lips on mine.

I forgot everything that had ever happened to me, all I could feel was Seiya's lips, all I could see were his beautiful eyes.

We broke apart after a long while of kissing.

"That was amazing" said Seiya, his eyes glazed over

I nodded, "It was"

"Do you still regret it?" he asked as he moved over so I was leaning on his chest and we were staring at the sky.

I shook my head, "No. I loved it. I just…" I droned off

"You just…?" he asked

"Well, you love Usagi, not me" I said to him

"No, I love both of you, you're so similar to me. I love your brightness, your innocence, and your heart. Though I wish you could say the same about your Endymion and myself" he said, tracing lazy circles on my shoulder.

"Well, the love that I have for Endymion might not be the same love I have for you. He was the lover, but you're the friend, the one I would never fight with because I understand you better than I understand myself" I said

"It's a comfortable love" he whispered

I nodded and cuddled against his chest.

Suddenly Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker's faces appeared above our own.

We scrambled up, "When did you guys get here?" I asked them

Healer laughed, "Just now, don't worry"

Maker smiled, "I'm happy you two finally realized it"

I shot him a questioning look, what was he talking about.

"You two have been going around in circles, just missing each other" said Healer

Me and Seiya glanced at each other and blushed, "Really?" I asked

Maker nodded, "You both need each other, in one way or another"

The two of us got up with their help.

"We came looking for you guys after you didn't come back for an hour" Healer said

Maker laughed, "Yea, Usagi and Mamoru thought you might have ran away again"

I glanced at Seiya, "I think I'm done running away"

He beamed at me.

This was where I belonged.

**Like it? **

**It might not make sense how Seiya went after both of them, but they really are the same people. Seiya just didn't know which one he needed more, but then he found her.**

**We'll see what this leads to in Chapter 12.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with my choice of couples, but that's the way it is.**

**Oh, right, about Haruka. I may sometimes accidentally address her as a he. Sorry about that, I do hesitate about her gender once in a while, she's just extremely guy-like at times. **

**Right, so the next few chapters are going to go by fast. **

**We are reaching the beginning of the end!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**Make me actually think I'm doing something other than butchering our beloved characters, which after this chapter seems right. **

**:s**

**(and yes I do have low self-esteem, but usually after some reviews I get a little boost)**

**: ) **


	12. Remembrance

Another Chance at Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff**

**So Chapter 12 is here. Should be interesting. Quite a lot happens in this one as well.**

**I'm sorry about the random description of things, apparently when I was writing I was feeling specific –shrug-**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. **

Chapter 12: Remembrance

**Serenity:**

We went back to the others who were still training and joined in with them.

I fought with a rejuvenated vigor and realized that everyone was amazing.

We had seriously improved.

At this rate it wouldn't be long before we could go back and kick Diamond's ass.

I felt infinitely closer to everyone around me and I realized that I had grown to love each and every one of them for who they were.

Seiya had been right, I had to love, it's who I was.

As I tried to dodge Uranus's hit to my stomach, it hit dead on.

I went flying and collapsed.

**Uranus:**

Oh my god. I didn't think I hit that hard!

I went racing towards Serenity who had detransformed.

"Serenity!" I cried as I landed next to her

She seemed to have lost consciousness.  
Everyone gathered around me, basically yelling at me for having been so careless.

I shrugged them away as I picked up Serenity gingerly and walked her back to Mamoru's apartment.

Mamoru was there with me the whole way and hurried to open the door.

I dropped her onto the bed as Ami came running with her little computer.

"I should scan and make sure she's okay" she said

I nodded and went back to the roof and told everyone that she was fine and that we were to keep practicing.

I noticed Seiya and Usagi slip down the stairs but didn't say anything.

**Ami:**

I was typing into the computer as fast as I could to make sure that nothing was wrong, but my hand paused.

Just then Seiya and Usagi walked in, "Is she okay?" Seiya asked  
I ignored their question and stared at the computer screen

"Ami? Is she okay?" Mamoru asked as he bent down to look at the screen

He went speechless as he looked at it too

"Mamoru? Ami? What's going on?" Usagi asked, totally confused

I wet my suddenly deathly dry lips, but still didn't say anything

There was silence as both me and Mamoru stared at the screen.

"What is going on!?" screamed Usagi

I gulped, "Sh-She has two heartbeats" I said

"Two heartbeats" murmured Mamoru as he slid down onto the floor gazing off in horror.

"Oh gods, tell me your joking!" said Seiya

I shook my head, "Serenity is pregnant"

I looked at Mamoru, "You knew, didn't you?" I asked, anger in my voice

He shook his head, "I wasn't sure, but I had my speculations" he whispered

"No! It must be a mistake!" cried Usagi

She walked over to Serenity and touched her stomach as if that would make it all better.

But she also collapsed against the bed.

The three of us gasped.

**Usagi:**

I had touched her stomach. Where was I now?

It was a slightly foggy area, all that I could see was gray.

Suddenly memories rushed through me.

But they weren't my memories.

I had never met Seiya or Diamond in the Moon Kingdom, just then realization dawned in me. These were Serenity's memories.

I was viewing her life through my eyes.

I fell in love with Endymion.

I watched the Generals, my Senshi, Endymion and Mother die.

I felt the Silver Crystal seep through me

I was raped.

I met Masao and Mika.

I learned of the history of the Moon Kingdom

I got married

I ran for my life.

I saw them die.

I met myself, Mamoru, and observed the distance that was obvious between us.

I felt the hope that I saw when I saw everyone alive

I saw her/my love for Seiya, for Mamoru.

**(The Dream)**

I witnessed Diamond's growing obsession

I witnessed his growing power

I saw Pluto and Saturn die.  
I saw Uranus and Neptune being tortured.

I saw the rejection of Mamoru for my benefit

I felt her doubt about Seiya.

I felt her lover for each and every one of us

I was HER.

**Serenity:**

I felt my stomach. I was suddenly in a gray area.

Memories flew through my mind.

Memories of my life on Earth. No, Usagi's memories, through her eyes.

I was awoken as the Senshi of the Moon.

I met Mamoru.

I met Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako

I overcame the Generals

I watched the girls die  
I watched Mamoru die

I defeated Beryl

I lost all memories of my friends, my love.

I regained my memories.

I helped my friends regain their memories.

I explained love to the Doom Tree.

I regained Mamoru.

I met my future daughter.

I met Pluto

I saw the Ayakashi Sisters turn good.

I saw Rubeus die

I met Esmeraude

I watched her die of jealousy

I met Diamond

I saw his utter obsession

I watched him die for me

I saw my future kingdom

I saw purifications.

I met my daughter's evil alter ego

I regained my daughter's love

We defeated Wiseman

I met Uranus, Neptune

I fought for a young girl's innocence

I met Saturn

I fought for Saturn

I rescued Saturn

I fought Uranus, Neptune

I met the Dead Moon Circus

I met the Pegasus

I saw my daughter's love for him

I met Helios

I saw Nehellenia's jealousy

I dived for my daughter

I watched Mamoru's descent into darkness

I lost Mamoru

I fought through dreams, vines, horrors to get him back

I rescued Nehellenia, showed her true love

I said goodbye to my daughter

I said goodbye to Mamoru

I met Seiya

I met Yaten, Taiki

I met Chibi-Chibi

I grew to love her

I met Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker

I fought to remain friends with them

I discovered their identities

I met Kakyuu-hime

I fought to stay with Seiya

I saw his unrequited love

I saw Kakyuu lose her Star Seed

I saw Ami, Minako, and Jupiter lose their Star Seeds

I realized Mamoru's death

I saw Pluto and Saturn lose their Star Seeds

I saw Neptune and Uranus fight against us  
I saw the Starlight's belief in me

I saw my love for the world  
I watched it overcome Chaos

I rescued the world  
I was with those I loved

I said goodbye to Seiya, to the others

**(And what you've been waiting for: the explanation of Usa's "depression")**

I grew up

I grew cold

I witnessed my nightmares

I watched my friends die again and again

I saw my lost hopes

**(After Sere comes)**

I saw me

I saw my kiss with Seiya

I overcame the darkness

I went back to the one I loved

I heard that Serenity was pregnant

I felt a wrenching pain as I felt my conscious come flooding back

I was myself again.

I was WHAT!?

My eyes flew open.

Usagi's eyes looked into mine.

They met, they felt the pain, the love, everything the other had experienced.

I wrenched my eyes away from hers to look at Seiya.

I saw the look of horror in his eyes.

I looked at Ami, her eyes showed pity.

I looked at Mamoru, his eyes conveyed sorrow

I screamed.

"No, no! It's NOT TRUE!" I screamed as loud as I could

Seiya leant next to me and grasped my hand

"No…" my voice drained of energy

"Serenity?" I heard Usagi ask as I fell into myself

I opened my eyes, her eyes had the same pain mine did.

I started shaking.

Mamoru threw a blanket over me

"Rest Serenity" I heard Seiya whisper, as my eyes closed and everything went dark.

**Usagi: **

I saw her eyes. They were drained of hope.

Tears leapt from my eyes.

She had been through so much and yet had even more to be forced through.

"Usagi?" I heard Mamoru ask as he led all of us back into the living room

I didn't reply. What did he want me to say?

"Usagi, what happened?" Seiya asked

I sat down on the couch

"I saw her memories. It was like I was her" I whispered

"Oh gods" said Ami

We all looked at her

"They're blending, they are too close" she whispered

I shook my head, "No, this was something else"

How did I know?

I just did.

"It was a sharing of memories. To relieve the burdens" I said

I leant against Mamoru's shoulder.

"Will she be okay?" asked Seiya

I shrugged, "I don't know. She doesn't either"

"What do you mean she doesn't either" Mamoru asked

"I understand her now, I know what she's thinking" I said

There was silence.

"She was happy while she was here, but that pregnancy…" I droned off

Mamoru shook his head, "She's been throwing up every morning for the last six days"

He cleared his throat, "She can't be more than a few weeks along"

I said, "Approximately four weeks"

Ami gulped, "Well, if she's only that long, she could-" I cut her off

"She would never" I said

The others nodded, "She wouldn't" said Mamoru

"What does it matter? I will help her, we'll all help her" Seiya said

We nodded.

"The others are probably hungry by now, and wondering where we are. Mamoru, call Motoki and ask him to get some food, oh and tell him to bring Reika" I said

"Reika?" Mamoru asked

"Serenity's Masao and Mika found themselves here as well" I murmured

He nodded and flipped out his cell phone and called Motoki.

"Seiya? Ami?" I said

They looked at me

"None of this goes anywhere. We tell no one" I said harshly, knowing that they would tell the others in a heartbeat.

"But Usagi, she needs comfort" Ami said

I nodded, "She does, but she needs to feel as if nothing has changed. Our first goal is to defeat Diamond. That's all that matters right now"

They nodded their agreement and walked out of the apartment.

They would keep their mouths shut for the meanwhile.

I turned to Mamoru and told him the same thing. He agreed.

We waited for Motoki and Reika to arrive.

Motoki had told Reika about us a long while back.

I figured he must have told her about Serenity as well.

When they arrived I asked them to remain with Serenity, to talk to her.

The two of us took the food and went to the roof to the others.

Everyone looked generally happy. Ready to kick some butt.

Except for Seiya and Ami. I shot them little glares and they joined in with everyone.  
We ate and socialized.

**Serenity:**

It felt like a jackhammer had hit my head. Over and over again.

I opened my eyes, preparing myself to go find some pain relievers that Mamoru kept stocked in the kitchen.

When I walked into the living room I was somewhat surprised, but not completely surprised at what I saw.

Motoki and Reika were sitting on the couch. I had seen flashes of the two of them while I was in Usagi's memories.

Masao and Mika had found each other in this world as well.

"Hi" I murmured as I went over to sit with them

"Serenity! Are you okay?" asked Motoki

I nodded, "I'll be fine, what brings you guys here"

Reika looked at me, "You know who I am?" she asked

"Yea, Usagi told me" I said, no harm in bending the truth a little

"You know her too, don't you?" asked Motoki

I nodded, "She was Mika. You guys met and fell in love. You were my friends" I said

I smiled at them slightly

Motoki beamed at me, "Awesome, so our love has been strong for two lives"

Me and Reika laughed, and she nodded at me.

"I'm proud to have known you there, though I don't really understand how it works" she said

"Different versions of your past lives basically" I said

They nodded, "Oh, we brought food, Usagi left some of it down here for you" Reika said

Should have known Usagi was behind this.

We ate and talked about how the two had met, what they were doing. Just light stuff.

After I was done eating, I put the plates away and cleaned up slightly.

"Guys, thank you for all this" I said

They enveloped me in a hug, "Thank You" I whispered

"We really are proud for defending you" said Motoki

I smiled at him. They left.

I hurried to take a shower, hurried to join the others.

They were all still the roof.

It was already turning dark. As they were practicing, I transformed and joined in.

Uranus approached me, "You okay?" she asked

I nodded, "Just a little tired" I murmured

She grimaced, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that"

I smiled, "No, it taught me to keep my mind in the present. Nothing matters more than the fight" I said

She shook his head, "Only you could see that hit as a good thing"

I punched her shoulder for that one.

We got into our stances again and I threw myself into the fight. Allowing nothing else to take over me.

Kakyuu-hime called us to stop, "Alright, this is amazing progress"

We all cheered, "Finally!" cried Venus

"Seriously, I thought you were gonna take forever to congratulate us" murmured Uranus

I hit her again, "What?" she cried

I laughed.

"Anyway, we're nearly ready for the Star Swords" Kakyuu said

We cheered again, "About time!" shouted Mamoru

We laughed at him

"So, we'll do that Thursday, in a few days and practice with them then too, we're going to have to get used to fighting with real swords also" said Fighter

We nodded.

"Also" called Rei, "It is Usagi and Serenity's birthday on Saturday, so we all booked a restaurant, it's a formal party"

Everyone heard mine and Usagi's groan at that

"Hey, you're going to enjoy yourselves or else" said Minako

Everyone cheered at that and I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow after work!" cried Usagi

Everyone cheered and left for their houses.

I walked over to Usagi, still grinning, she smiled.

"Hey" I said  
"Hey yourself" she answered

I rolled my eyes, "So, a formal party?" I asked

"Ugh, it used to be one of my dreams when I was little, to celebrate my birthday in formalwear, I guess Mamoru and the others didn't forget it" she grimaced

"Well, it's 21, we should make it special" I said

She nodded, "We should"

She threw her arm over my shoulder and we walked to the ledge together.

I spoke first, looking at the moon, "You're life was hard"

She nodded, "So was yours" she said

I grinned, "Sort of, just yours was longer" I said

She laughed, "Yea, I guess"

"So, Chibi-Usa?" I asked, trying to keep my smile from falling

She nodded somberly, "Yea, she can be a great kid" she said

I nodded.

"Oh and also, purification?" I asked

There was silence before Usagi answered, "I didn't know before, of all the horrors of purification, you were right, it's like brainwashing"

I patted her shoulder, "It's alright, you didn't do it yet, and I'm sure you won't now"

She nodded, "We've had way too many instances of brainwashing, I can't do it to anyone" she said

I nodded

"I know that the Generals were reborn" said Usagi

I looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "They were reborn with us, they never regained their memories"

"Wow" I said

"Mother knew they were good, she sent them with us to this time," she said slowly

"How do you guys know this all of a sudden?" I asked

"For some reason, when I received your memories, I opened the remaining of mine also, along with the girls" Usagi said

"I don't think the same thing happened in my time" I said

The others wandered over to us. It was the girls and Mamoru.

We stayed quiet before Usagi said, "They're in Tokyo. Go get them girls"

The girls left and then it was only the three of us.

Usagi, Mamoru and I stared at the moon.

We went in a little later.

"Wow, today's been a long day" I said as I crashed on the couch

Usagi and Mamoru nodded, "Really long" murmured Usagi

I wouldn't let this pregnancy keep me down. I had friends and family, they would help me.

I had a peaceful sleep that night, though I knew that Diamond was torturing Uranus and Neptune as I lay in bed.

I spent the days with Seiya, though most of the time we had spent making out.

Otherwise we talked about the pregnancy. I told him that I would of course keep it. The child in my stomach was an innocent, it had done nothing wrong.

We spent the next few days honing our fighting skills all together so we'd be ready for our Star Swords

We were among the first few to arrive at "headquarters" as the others called it.

Uranus and Mamoru were already there, I think they were most eager for their swords.

Kakyuu-hime and the others arrived soon afterwards. She called the Starlights forward.

"Alright, I guess we're ready for the Star Swords" she said

Everyone tensed.

"Okay, now I want you to call your henshin, then close your eyes and hold out your dominant hand and imagine your sword. Do it one by one" she said

We arranged ourselves into a circle, the first person to step into the middle was Hotaru.

"Saturn Planet Power" she paused and closed her eyes, holding out her rights hand.  
Suddenly her Star Seed seeped from her hand, it stretched and formed into a pitch black Steel Sabre. Her Star Seed slid out of the sword and went back into her body.

She opened her eyes and looked in amazement at the black Sabre in her hand. She took it and sliced the air a few times. We heard the whoosh of air as it went by.

Then Setsuna stepped up, as Saturn stepped back into the circle, "Pluto Planet Power" and a Two Handed Great Sword appeared.

Then Michiru, who got a Tanto.

Then Haruka, who got a long Katana, it was just like her Space Sword Blaster, but she could keep it out for other attacks as well.

Then Minako stepped up, hers became a Wakazashi sword.

Then Makoto, who got a Chinese War Sword.

Then Ami, who made a Glim Sword, it being half the size of her body.

Rei stepped in, a Grosse Messer appeared.

The Starlights stepped in together and theirs appeared in split seconds,

Taiki sported a Dirk, Yaten a Barong, and Seiya a Scimitar that was curved in perfection.

Mamoru stepped in and received a Flamberge.

Usagi stepped in, in her hand appeared an almost exact copy of mine, it was a Rapier.

I stepped in and brought mine out.

Kakyuu stepped in and took out a blood red Rapier as well.

We cheered, we had all finally gotten our swords!

**(TO see pictures of the swords, go to ****/3d-modelfiles/110m201.htm**** and ****/swords.htm****) **

I heard Uranus call out, "Practice Time!" as his Katana clashed with Neptune's Tanto

We began to try out our swords, since we would have to get used to their weight and device before we were experts.

Fighter walked to me and we began to fight, my Rapier seemed weak and thin compared to her Scimitar but it wasn't too bad.

I was able to hold my own against that curved sword.

I watched Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon fight, since their swords seemed the most different, Moon's was small and thin, like mine while Kamen's was big and thick.

Moon was able to hold her own too.

I went against Kakyuu and we seemed even matched with our Rapiers, we called Moon and the three of us began a 3-way fight.

Everyone stopped to watch the three of us, apparently neither of us was the better.

Everyone kept fighting for a little longer before we realized it was getting late.

Kakyuu-hime taught everyone how to put it in their "subspace pockets" as everyone call their safe spots.

"Alright guys, Saturday is the party so get your formalwear by tomorrow, we don't want it to be last minute" said Rei as we all detransformed

I couldn't believe it had been nearly two weeks since I had escaped.

It felt like so much longer, like I had been here forever.

We had still not mentioned the pregnancy to anyone, the only ones who knew were still just Mamoru, Usagi, Ami and Seiya. I just wasn't ready to tell anyone else.

The next day, all the girls took a day off (even Haruka, who although already had her tuxedo ready had been dragged by Minako and Michiru) to go shopping for our formalwear.

We all piled into Usagi's, Ami's, and Haruka's cars to get some shopping done. Even Kakyuu-hime joined in with us.

We searched for hours and hours until we got perfect dresses for each and every one of us.

Setsuna found a beautiful purple cocktail dress that stayed tight.

Makoto found an elegant backless forest green dress

Ami bought a graceful turquoise slip

Michiru got a royal blue strapless flare dress

Hotaru bought a short black-blue dress

Rei got a light red cocktail dress

Minako got an orange version of Rei's dress

Kakyuu received a strapless dark red flare dress from Haruka and Michiru

And since Usagi and I were the birthday girls we had to get the more ornate dresses, according to the girls.

I got away with buying a black and silver silk swirl tied-back, that if I do say so myself looked stunning on me.

Usagi bought a silver strapless, tight fit dress that looked amazing on her.

We then bought all of the accessories needed.

By the time we finished it was 9 and all of us were exhausted.

More so, Haruka was annoyed at us for dragging her along when they she had already gotten her clothes.

We all ate out at a small diner and then went home to sleep.

**Diamond: (Sorry, you knew it was coming though!)**

It had been another week and I was eager for the results of Sapphire's tracking device.

I had spent the whole week trying to get Uranus and Neptune to talk.

I bled them within inches of their lives, I sweet-talked them, I tortured them, I had my fun with them, but NOTHING WORKED!

After the first few days, they wouldn't even scream. Just quiet whimpers.

I always managed to stop myself before I killed them, they were too important to kill.

No, I had the Ayakashi sisters keep them alive, in any way possible.

But, they kept me busy so I didn't go crazy wondering where Serenity was. I had them to thank for that.

I entertained myself with their bodies before I slept every night, and it helped me stay energized. Ready to fight.

**Uranus: In Diamond's Palace**

I am Uranus. I am Sailor Uranus. Protect Serenity. Love Neptune

These words kept repeating in my head.

Those words were the only things I knew now.

These few days had seemed like eternity.

Diamond had shown us just how sadistic he was.

He had even raped us.

That was the only time Neptune and I had cried.

He had made us watch when the other was…

It was so horrible.

Yet, every time when we thought he would kill us, he stopped.

He had tortured us constantly.

Me and Neptune maintained eye contact and I think that's what allowed us to remain sane.

I knew Neptune. She was strong. It just pained me she was going through all this, she didn't deserve it. She was so pure, so amazing.

When he cut our wrists, he allowed us to bleed for hours before calling in the Ayakashi sisters to stop the bleeding and give us more blood.

I think they had slightly bonded with us, they fed and kept us clean.

Thy would talk to us of light matters.

It was nice of them and I didn't blame them one bit for working under Diamond. Now.  
They showed us compassion, which was enough for them to be forgiven. Eventually.

Diamond had just left, gloating that Sapphire was almost done with his tracking device.

The second I get free, I swear I'm going after him. Well, Sapphire, or Diamond, whichever is closer.

I hope and wish that Serenity got far, too far for Sapphire to track her. It was no use for her to bring help back now. It was no use, Diamond would never let her go.

I just hope she stayed away.

That way we'd eventually die knowing that Serenity was too far away from Diamond's reach.

**Sapphire:**

I was close. So Close. I was hours away from breaking through the tracker. It would be able to track the Silver Crystal's residue to wherever it was.

I sat back in my chair.

What was I doing?  
What am I doing?

I was fueling Diamond's obsession. But if I didn't he would destroy everyone, everything in his search.

So I was basically protecting myself and every other living and breathing thing in this galaxy.

By destroying Serenity and her Senshi.

I had listened to Serenity about Petz.

The two of us had begun seeing each other, though I didn't have much chance right now, what with Diamond working me to the bone for the tracker.

But what she had said had made so much sense.

I did care more for her than my duties. So much more.

I was just so…

I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly my tracker beeped.

It had found the residue. The residue that would lead us right to Serenity.

I wanted so much, right then, to destroy it. To take my sword and stab it repeatedly.

But I couldn't.

Diamond would kill me, kill all of us.

He sure as hell was strong enough. He's fallen completely into the darkness.

I've noticed the Dark Crystal growing in power. So much of it that it was exponential to what it had been before.

This dark Magic that was in the worlds had all conjoined into the Dark Crystal.

Maybe when Serenity was found she would be able to lessen it.

Or maybe I was bringing her back to be tortured while the rest of us lived under a tyrant.

Just then Diamond walked in, his face full of glee, "Is it ready?"

I decided in that instant.

"Yes, it is ready"

"YES!!"

His scream of joy was heard throughout the palace and two Senshi gasped in fear.

**Review!**

**Um, yea. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. I guess you could call it the climax chapter.**

**Nuh uh, I am not saying anything more.**

**See you soon!**

**Review! **

**Oh yea, any questions about what the hell happened in this chapter, just PM or leave it in the review. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Crescendo

**Disclaimer: Not my story. Well, Sailor Moon isn't. This actual story is mine. So please, no suing.**

**Right, so Usagi was all cold and all because of the countless times she saw her friends die, she kept having nightmares after Galaxia of their deaths and she thought if she distanced herself from them it would hurt them less and hurt her less, but as you can see, it didn't really work since they truly are a team, no matter what. **

**I did not plan for the climax to actually fall on the 13****th**** chapter, guess I just got lucky.**

**Let's see what happens. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Crescendo

**Serenity:**

That morning I felt that there was something extremely wrong. But I couldn't tell what it was. I just had this feeling that something bad would happen today. Really bad.

When I saw Usagi she said the same thing. But we had other things to worry about, like getting ready for the party.

Usagi drove the two of us to a beauty parlor and we had our hair and nails done. Apparently the other girls didn't want to get it professionally done. Well, with Minako around, I'm sure they'd be fine. That girl had always been a natural with make-up. Though they forced us to go.

By the time it was five we were getting ready. Mamoru had left to make sure everything was ready for the party and the girls had ordered a limo for all of us. Again, it was only the girls. I felt bad for Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Mamoru, having to go without a limo. Everyone had gone all out for this thing. Almost everyone that Usagi had met was supposed to be there.

I was the new friend that had a birthday on the same day. They told me if anyone caught on that I looked a lot like Usagi that I was to say I was related to her and to leave it at that. Hopefully no one would look too closely.

We looked quite different this evening.

Usagi had had her long blonde hair done into a complicated hairdo, and with her long silver dress, she looked stunning.

I had slightly curled my short black hair, so it was wavier than the straight it always was, my black and silver silk swirl tied-back felt amazing and everyone kept gushing on how I looked incredible.

Whatever.

I was growing more worried about that feeling. It felt like it was getting strong. I could tell Usagi was trying her best to ignore it. And she should. This day was hers. She deserved it. I was just a carry-along

We got into the limo at around 6. It was still pretty light out and it took us a little over an hour to get to the restaurant. We enjoyed the limo thoroughly. I felt bad for the driver though; I hope he didn't go deaf after all the shrieking coming from the back. Everyone loved it though.

When we got to the restaurant, the two of us were stashed into a room for the right time. They wanted us to make an entrance. "God, I feel like I'm 16 again," murmured Usagi as we walked hand in hand for the main ballroom. I nodded, "It's exactly like the moon all over again," I said. When we arrived at the doors, they were pulled open and we stepped in.

There was thunderous applause.  
Wow, how many people did Usagi know? Or was everyone just clapping really loud?

We separated, Usagi met with Mamoru who gave her a sweeping kiss. I went to Seiya and pecked him in the lips. No use drawing too much attention. We walked over to Motoki and Reika who looked stunning together. Motoki was wearing a classic black tuxedo and Reika an amazing light purple party dress. We talked with them for a long while.

Then Usagi dragged us over to meet her parents and brother. I felt as if I had known them before, they just seemed to know me so well. I guess that had something to do with the fact that they had raised Usagi.

Then I met an endless list of people that were Usagi's friends. I decided I liked a lot of them. **(No duh. Great, my sarcasm really leaks out into these stories, doesn't it, Sorry about that :s)  
Thankfully no one noticed I looked a lot like Usagi, I guess the hair and the dress did its work.**

We met four men that looked quite familiar to me. They were the reborn generals. Jason, Zach, Nick and Kevin were the same age as all of us. They seemed to not know of their past, and for that I was happy. They should enjoy their young years.  
Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako had found them and asked them to come with them to the party. They all seemed infatuated strongly with each other. I smiled, they deserved happiness. I knew in time they would remember their memories, they already had inklings of them when they instantly bonded with Mamoru.  
Soon it was time for food. They served the most amazing dishes.

When desert was served, Mamoru stood up, clinking a spoon lightly against a glass. Everyone quieted.

"Hello everyone. For those who don't know me, I am Usagi's boyfriend, a lucky man for that" we all laughed, "I wanted to say, Usagi truly is the closest person to my heart, I've seen her grow into a stunning, smart and just an amazing person. I have learned so much from her. I know all of you have seen her beautiful heart and that is why you are here, and I am proud to be among you" we all clapped, Usagi was tearing and everyone laughed.

Then Mamoru bent down onto his knees, and we all gasped. "Usagi?" he asked. She opened her mouth, and her eyes widened. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" he asked. There was silence before Usagi rushed into his arms screeching "Yes! Yes!"  
We all stood up and clapped as Usagi kissed Mamoru. I had tears in my eyes. They really deserved this.

Seiya hugged my shoulder, and when everyone sat down, he remained standing. "Now, all of you may not know Serenity, but she means a lot to us. Though we've only known her a short while, she has earned a place in all of our hearts, I thank the day that she fell from the heavens and graced us with her presence" everyone "awww"-ed at that, I blushed.

Haruka stood up, "Serenity, we are with you forever, in life and in death" she said as she raised her glass. Everyone silently followed him and clinked in my direction.

Tears fell from my eyes, "Thank You" I said, standing up. "It has been an amazing time with all of you, I feel as I've known all you for ages. Thank you so much for accepting me" I said as I blushed, wiping the tears from my eyes. Everyone clapped as I sat down.

The clatter and talk of the restaurant returned as everyone ate their deserts. "I would like to call up the birthday girls for their dance" said the DJ. I blushed as Seiya took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. I caught Usagi's eyes, grinning at me. We danced for a short while. Then everyone joined us. I saw Ami and Zack, Rei and Jason, Makoto and Nick, Minako and Kevin, Michiru and Haruka all dancing. Soon, me and Usagi switched partners.

"Hey Serenity" Mamoru said. I smiled, "What's it like, being a married man?" I asked. He beamed, "Freaking awesome" he said. He looked at me seriously, "Thank you so much Serenity" he said.  
"For what?"  
"You reminded us what was important, and I will forever owe you that" he murmured as he brought me close and hugged me  
I laughed, "Aw Mamoru, you guys would have gotten it eventually" I said. "No, Serenity, you totally deserve the thanks for this, you saved us" he said  
"B- " he cut me off, "All of us." I smiled, "Thank you, though I don't deserve it" I said. He laughed, "You're impossible Serenity" he said. I grinned at him.

Seiya and Usagi came up to us, "Want to grab a drink guys?" Usagi asked. I nodded, "Thank god, all this dancing is going to kill me" I said. We sat down and laughed and talked. Soon the boys got up and I slid over to Usagi, "hey, how's it being married?" I asked her. She beamed, "It's amazing!" she cried. I laughed, "Hey, you deserve it" I said  
"Thanks Serenity, this wouldn't have happened without you. You showed me what I had forgotten" she said  
I sighed, "Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" I asked her. She laughed, "Cause you helped all of us. You truly are amazing" she said, clearing her throat slightly, "I never did thank you completely for what you did for me and Mamoru, how you rejected him even though…you were attracted to him"  
"I couldn't do that, not again, he wasn't mine to take and he never will be. I love Seiya, he's perfect for me. I guess I'm not the same person I was on the moon, I grew up" I whispered  
She nodded, "I know, well, just to say- thank you, oh and you're awesome"  
I punched her shoulder lightly, "Don't forget, you're talking about yourself too" We laughed.

Just then the girls ambushed us, "Dance with us!" cried Minako as she grabbed my hands and Rei grabbed Usagi. "Whoa, what-" We were all thrown into the middle when some techno music came on. "Just feel the music!" Usagi cried to me over the loud music. I let myself go and began dancing, making sure I was paying attention to how the others were dancing. We danced for another few songs while everyone watched before another slow dance came on. We walked off the dance floor, totally beat.

Haruka appeared in front of me, "Would you care for a dance, beautiful mysterious woman?" I rolled my eyes, "Sure Haruka"  
She laughed, and led me out onto the dance floor.  
"Hey, how are you?"  
I smiled at her, "I'm pretty good"  
"You've seemed happier recently" she stated  
I nodded, "It's this, all of it, it's so amazing. It's like I got a second chance at life" I said  
"You never finished your first, you deserve it, all of it" she said  
I rolled my eyes again, "Says everyone"  
She laughed, "What I said before, It's true" she said, sobering up.  
I nodded, tears threatening to fall, "I know, and I want you to know it applies for all of you as well. I love you all" I said as a few tears did slip through.  
She nodded and wiped the tears away, "We know as well"

Seiya walked over, "Haruka, mind if I cut it?"  
Haruka offered my hand to him, grinned at us and made a beeline for Michiru, who winked at me when she saw me looking. I beamed back at her.

"Hey you" Seiya said. I smiled at him, leaning in to give him a hungry kiss. We separated and Seiya was blushing, "Thanks" he said. I laughed, "No problem" I said.  
"Serenity…" he started to say and I interrupted him, "Please don't say it" I said. "Say what?" he asked, cocking his head in that insanely cute way. I laughed, "You were going to say thank you for everything"  
He blushed, "Okay, I was, so what? You deserve the thanks" he said.  
I rolled my eyes, "No I don't; I don't deserve this chance. But it doesn't mean I'm not happy I got it"  
He laughed, "You really are impossible"  
I grinned, "I've heard"  
"But anyway" he started again, "I did want to say thank you, you brought so much light into my life, into all of our lives. These are friends, and family that we didn't have before, but you being here, you brought us all together" he said, holding me close as we danced  
I shrugged, "You guys just needed a slight push"  
He nodded, "Maybe so, but I'm eternally happy that you were that push"  
"Aww, thanks Seiya, you're not so bad yourself" and I leaned in to kiss him.

As we broke apart, I felt the worst pain in my stomach and I stumbled away from him.

"Serenity? What's wrong?" I heard him ask. I rushed to where I had last seen Usagi and when I saw her dazed and fearful eyes, I ran towards her as fast as I could. Seiya followed me, and Mamoru met us there. "We have to get all these people out of here" I said to Usagi as I clutched my stomach. She nodded, "Mamoru, hurry! Get them out of here!". "Seiya, get everyone over here" I managed to gasp out. He ran towards the dance floor and began breaking up couples.

"Oh goddess, Usagi. What have I done?" I asked. She patted my shoulder, "Hey, we're ready for this, don't forget that" she murmured. I felt another sharp pain shoot through my stomach. I looked at Usagi who seemed fine. I groaned as I fell to the floor. Usagi caught me and carried/dragged me over to some chairs, "Hey, are you okay?" "I'm fine, he's close" I managed to gasp out

Just then, the fire bell began to ring and Mamoru shouted for everyone to head for the exits. They all hurried by us except for all the Senshi. After about two minutes they were all gone. I asked Mamoru, "Did you make sure they left the premises? Tell them to leave!" I said to him. He hurried out and began telling everyone that there was something very dangerous in the vicinity and that they should go home now. I nodded, that should be good enough.

"Dammit, he couldn't have came another day?" asked Rei. We all laughed nervously. Soon there was no noise and we all were the only ones who remained. "Alright! Henshin!" I said to everyone

"Fighter Star Power!"  
"Maker Star Power!"  
"Healer Star Power!"  
"Kinmoku Star Power!" We all gasped at that one  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
'Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Moon ETERNAL!"  
"Lunar ETERNAL!"  
"MAKE-UP!" shouted 14 voices in unison.

We all went through our consecutive transformations, by the time we were done, the feeling in my stomach had multiplied exponentially. Just then a large crash ricocheted through the floor. Mamoru hurried through his transformation and we all hurried together. They basically formed a circle around me and Sailor Moon.

The feeling in my stomach vanished. A side of the restaurant broke off, and the building on that side collapsed. Thankfully the place had been built carefully or we would have been crushed. He was here.

"Serenity!" I heard a voice call as the speaker appeared on top of all the debris. Everyone formed a tighter circle around me  
"Hello Diamond" called Sailor Pluto. He turned and faced us, and gasped. His eyes widened, "You're all dead!" he shouted. I heard Uranus laugh, "Do we look dead to you Diamond?" Diamond's nostrils flared.  
"Hm, maybe he needs his eyes checked" said Mars. There was a murmur of approval.  
He was glaring at all of us, "Where is Serenity?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice. I pushed Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen out of the way, "I'm right here, Diamond!"

He looked down at me and swooped down to the floor, "Hello Serenity, It's been a while, you look quite different" he said as he took a step towards me. Fighter and Tuxedo Kamen rushed next to me. Tuxedo Kamen ripped off his mask, "Remember me, Diamond?" he asked. Diamond took a slight step back, extremely surprised, "Endymion" he said as his nostrils flared. Mamoru laughed, "Yep, it's me, and guess what? You are so dead!" he said  
"SENSHI! ATTACK!" I heard Moon cry from the middle of the circle of Senshi.  
"Star Serious Laser!" I heard Fighter cry from next to me  
I watched as Diamond brought up a dark energy wall and the attack bounced off.  
He put it down, "Is that the best you can do?" he laughed at Fighter  
He cocked his head, "That voice, it wasn't Serenity, yet it sounded like her" he said to us

I felt Sailor Moon walk up next to me, "Hello Diamond" she said sweetly

Diamond gasped, as he looked from me to Sailor Moon, "There's two of you" he stated. "We noticed!" we cried together as Mars cried, "Mars Flame Sniper!" the attack bounced off the Dark energy wall he had managed to bring up just in time. "Fighting dirty I see, Serenity" he said as he pushed the wall forward at us. Mamoru and Uranus flew toward us, picked us up and ran. "We have to get out of here" I shouted to Uranus. Usagi screamed her agreeance, "The building is too close to collapsing"

"Senshi! Outside!" cried Uranus as she jumped over the debris. I turned to see Diamond ready to follow us, but I heard, "Star Gentle Uterus!" and "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" and he was blinded and hit by numerous attacks.

We arrived outside, I looked around making sure everyone was there. "It's the perfect time to go!" I said to Sailor Moon. She nodded, "Guys! It's time! Get into the circle!"

We all grabbed hands "Sailor Senshi Teleport!" we cried together, not bothering to call our separate powers. I imagined Sapphire's face, he would be there.

I heard a scream of rage as we teleported away, back to my reality.

We landed in the main room, the one I had always passed to go to Masao's study. "Pluto! Saturn!" I called to them. They rushed to my side, "Uranus and Neptune are in the throne room! Find them!" I pointed in the direction I remembered it being in. They rushed off without a backwards glance. Just then there was a large crackling of Dark energy.

"Aw, you came home" said Diamond as he stepped from the energy  
"To defeat you" I called out as I stepped to the front.  
"Defeat me? Hah!" He shouted as he shot Dark energy at us. I ran backwards, "It's not going to be that easy this time Diamond!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" cried Healer as Neptune cried, "Deep Submerge!"  
Their attacks combined, but bounced off Diamond's Dark energy wall. There was no pause before "World Shaking!" and "Star Serious Laser" rang out. Diamond blocked them easily. He began walking closer to us, and we began stepped back. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" and "Jupiter Oak Evolution" combined and went straight for Diamond. He put his hand up and the attacks stopped and fell to the floor.

Oh goddess. His powers had gotten exponentially higher.

"So, alternate reality?" asked Diamond  
"Yes, alternate reality!" I shouted at him as Kakyuu, in her Senshi form stepped up and shouted "Kinmoku Fusion Tempest" Bright red lights swirled and attacked Diamond, they kept attacking as his Dark energy wall remained up.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" they all cried together  
Their attacks combined and attacked Diamond's wall, it cracked as the attacks seeped through and hit him. He snapped his hands together just as they hit him and the attacks disappeared.

He stepped out from the dust, "Guess this is going to be harder than I thought" he said. He touched his throat for a second and started talking in a sonorous voice, "Enemies in the Palace, Prince Diamond calls for you to defend him!" he said. It went quiet as we paused, fearing what would happen.

Then we heard thunderous marching, he was calling all of his soldiers!

"Senshi! Retreat to outside!" I cried as we ran past Diamond who laughed at us. We had to get out of the palace, all the soldiers were inside, this way we would see them coming.  
I slowed down, I saw something behind us! It was Pluto and Saturn! They were supporting Neptune and Uranus! I ran towards them.

"Neptune! Uranus!" I cried  
They gasped and looked up at me, my eyes widened. They looked horrible. There were bruises all over their body, cuts along their arms and legs, even their faces were barely discernible. Pluto and Saturn set them against the wall of the gardens. They got up and helped make a line between us and the palace.  
I leaned down next to them, "Oh goddess, Neptune, Uranus, I am so sorry" I cried  
"Serenity, you- you have to get out of here" Uranus managed to gasp out  
"No! I've come to save you. To set everyone free!" I cried  
"You can't Serenity, he's too strong" murmured Neptune  
"No! We're strong too!" I pointed at all the Senshi surrounding me, "Look, they're all of us! They are strong! We are strong!" I cried,

I looked into Neptune and Uranus's eyes, "We will do this!"  
"Serenity! They're getting ready to attack!" Sailor Moon cried

I hurried up, "You guys stay back here; we'll protect you" I said to them as I ran to the front of the line. Oh my god. They kept pouring out of the castle. There already seemed hundreds.  
Diamond prowled in front of them glaring at us. "What are we going to do?" I asked Usagi. We hadn't been prepared for this. They were innocent people. Innocent people ready to kill us, sure, but innocent nonetheless.

"We have to attack Serenity" said Fighter  
"There's no other way" said Maker  
We all nodded. They were right.  
"Swords ready!" I cried. We all ruffled and retrieved our swords. I glared at Diamond from behind my sword. He grinned at me, then boosted his voice again. "Hit to kill! Except the small blonde ones!" he shouted. I heard a multitude of cheers from the soldiers. "Unless our visitors want to stop" he said

"You are going down, you freaking tyrant!" cried Venus  
"Okay then, Soldiers! Attack!" he cried. They rushed at us. We tensed.

Suddenly a bright flash of light flashed in the middle between our forces.  
Sapphire, and the Ayakashi sisters stepped out of it.

"Wait!" Sapphire shouted and the soldiers stopped, confused, "Don't do it!" he said to them.  
"Sapphire, what is the meaning of this?" Diamond asked as he stopped up towards him. Sapphire touched his throat, just as Diamond had done, "Soldiers of Dark Moon, do not listen to this tyrant! Diamond has been poisoned! He is no longer Prince, he is a tyrant! Bent on destruction of the world, just so he can possess his wife!" he cried. All the soldiers look flustered and stared at Sapphire.

I looked at Diamond, he looked livid. "You dare defy your Prince, your brother?" he asked him.  
Sapphire started talking again, "This is all for Serenity of Luna, who after being tortured by her husband, got away before he could kill her!"

Diamond touched his throat, "These are lies! All lies! Serenity has come to take all our planets!" I walked up to Sapphire, tapped his shoulder and pointed to my throat. He nodded and touched my throat. "Men and women of Dark Moon, this is Serenity speaking, what Sapphire says is true. I was tortured by this monster" I said pointing at Diamond, "He allowed Dark magic to overcome Luna just so he could take over it and get me as prisoner! He then forced me into being his wife! After which he tortured me as no woman ever should be tortured!" I started shouting. Just then Diamond ran to me and punched me.

His fist hit my stomach, "See! This is how he treats everyone!" I cried. He hit me again.

I felt Fighter run to me, but I glanced at him and shook my head. This was a more effective way to dissuade the soldiers from attacking. I did nothing as he punched me again, then he stepped back in horror. "Then he took and killed two of my Outer Senshi who are protectors of the universe! He kept the other two for his own amusement!" I motioned at Fighter who hurried to the wall where Uranus and Neptune were collapsed. "Look at them!" I said softly

Fighter and Venus helped Uranus and Neptune up.  
I heard the soldiers in the front gasp. "Lies! They attempted to kill me!" cried Diamond  
I heard the soldiers catch their breath. I held my breath.  
Then they started muttering to each other. It was the most amazing noise I had ever heard.

"NO!" cried Diamond. I turned toward him, "Consider yourself dethroned, Diamond!" I said, grinning at him. "Soldiers" Sapphire called, "Arrest this traitor"  
The first few soldiers stepped toward Diamond, "Do you think it's going to be this easy!?" he cried as he shot Dark energy at the soldiers and Uranus and Neptune

Everyone quieted. Great, he wasn't going to go, was he?  
Everyone stared at Diamond, while the Ayakashi sisters hurried to the fallen Neptune and Uranus. Diamond turned to them and I saw the crazy gleam in his eyes. He released loads of Dark energy towards all of them.

"NO!" I cried I rushed to Diamond with my sword in hand, ready to attack. He dodged and grabbed my sword hand, "I think it's time for us to go" I felt Dark energy incase us as I stared out at the others who were gasping at us.

"Fighter!" I cried as I felt the teleportation come up. "Serenity!" I heard many voices call as they disappeared. I wrenched my hand from Diamond's grip as we fell into a room.

I scrambled up as I stared at Diamond. He still had the crazy gleam in his eye as he glared at me, "Look what you've done!" he shouted at me. I stepped back as I glanced at my surroundings. I'd never been here before. It was an empty room, it was tremendous, the only thing there was a table. "I've done nothing! Just shown the truth!" I spat back at him

He shook his head, "Serenity, when will you learn? You can never escape me!" he said  
I laughed, "I did! Or did you not notice my absence?"  
His face contorted, as he threw Dark energy at me, I dodged out of the way. I clutched my sword. "Fight me like a man, Diamond!" I said to him

"As you wish, Serenity, I wonder if it'll end up just like last time!" he said as he flashed forward with his sword. I blocked his blow and quickly countered, "Not if I can help it!" I cried. "Just you wait, before you know it, you'll be under me again!" He shouted as he parried and attacked.

I laughed, "Keep dreaming Diamond!"  
"I do, Serenity!" he shouted  
I grimaced, "You are going to pay! For everything you've done!" I said as I propelled forward with my sword. He blocked it easily, "Really? And how is that?"  
I grunted, "I am going to tear you into pieces!" I shouted.  
"Really? Like I did to Pluto and Saturn?" he asked. My vision flashed red. No! I couldn't allow my anger to consume me! That was his plan!  
"No! Worse!" I cried as I managed to get past his block and slashed his arm. He winced and drew it back. I grinned. He glared at me.  
"That's enough of that!" he cried. He threw Dark energy at me. I leapt out of the way, barely.

"Stay still Serenity!" he cried as he aimed at me again. "Never!" I cried as I jumped out of the way of another blast.

I hoped the others were working on a way to get me out of here. I wouldn't last forever. I dodged another blast and it blew a hole through the wall. It was a hallway! I ran through it and I heard him running behind me. I glanced back as he threw another blast. It was too late to dodge it. I jumped as high as I could, but it hit the back of my legs. I fell to the floor.

No! I wasn't going down this easily! I pushed the pain away and got up and kept running.  
"Oh Serenity, Where are you going?" I heard him say from behind me. "Away from you!" I cried. I felt my hairs rise.  
I stopped and turned around. Diamond had stopped. He leered at me as he gathered energy.

Dammit.

I ran as fast as I could. Thankfully I came up at a turn and I ran around it as I felt tons of Dark energy slam into the wall. I heard him shuffling behind me.

"Usagi!" I called as loud as I could in my mind, maybe telepathy would work!  
Okay, that was a bad idea, I know! Well, what the hell was I supposed to do!?

Damn, why were these hallways so freaking big! I glanced behind me, great, Diamond was gathering more energy. I dodged and ran. Hopefully this would tire him out a little.

**Usagi AKA Sailor Moon: **

"Serenity!" We cried as her and Diamond teleported away. I jumped forward to fall into the teleportation, but it flashed away. Crap!

"What the hell are we supposed to do!?" I cried. Sapphire stepped forward, "Follow the residue!" he cried. We stared after him as he began running toward the palace. "Follow him!" I cried to the others. We followed him into an office where he picked up a little device. "Dammit, what with your Silver Crystal here, we can't follow it to Serenity, now I have to fix it to recognize Dark energy" he murmured

He began fiddling with it, "HURRY!" I cried at him as he stared at it  
He jumped and began fixing it.

Stupid, this was all my fault, we'd have found her by now if it hadn't been for me. Damn Silver Crystal. I stared hard down at my broach for a few seconds and jumped when Sapphire shouted, "Aright done! Now follow it to Diamond"

It began floating fast towards the door. We started racing after it. "Serenity?" we cried every few feet, still following the device. It began speeding up and we chased after it even faster. I glanced behind me, we had left the Ayakashi sisters behind with Serenity's Neptune and Uranus, and the rest of us were here. Even Sapphire was running with us.

We came into an endless hallway, with tons of turns "She's somewhere within these halls!" cried Sapphire as the device stopped. "What!?" I cried, "I thought it'd get us to Diamond!"  
"It was supposed to, but he's using so much that it's seeping everywhere!" he shouted.

"Alright! Split up!" I cried. "With who?" cried Sailor Mercury  
"I don't care! Just go!" I shouted. I began running down the hall all the way at the end, and from behind me I heard Mamoru shout, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

I kept running. "Wait! Usagi!" I heard Mamoru call behind me. I ignored him.

We had to find Serenity!

**Hi!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Look for next chap, should be up soon**

**Review! Any questions, any comments, anything is welcome!**

**: )**


	14. Descent

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me**

Another Chance at Love

Chapter 14: Descent

**Serenity:**

I was still running. I was growing exhausted, but the adrenaline stayed strong. Diamond was still behind me, throwing energy at me and taunting me.

"Serenity, enjoying the chase?" he called  
"Yep, mighty fun" I taunted  
I heard the glare in his words, "Just wait, when I catch up to you-"  
Hah. Perfect time. "Lunar Blaze Blitz" I cried, turning around to face him  
He yelled as bright flashes of light attacked him. He threw forward his Dark energy and the lights faded. Damn I had hoped for more of a distraction. I took out my sword.  
"You will pay!" I cried as I rushed at him, he dodged  
His sword appeared in his hand, "Tired of running?" he asked  
I sneered, "Of course"  
"You know, this is building up quite an appetite for me" he said as he attacked with his sword  
I blocked, "Good for you" I said  
"More the things to look forward to" he said as he blocked my slash  
He leered at me, "You know, I threw Masao and Mika's bodies to the dogs"  
I faltered for a split second, then attacked with a renewed vigor, "You'll pay for that, all of it!" I cried  
"You never did ask what happened to your Endymion's body. Or your Senshi's. Or your mother's" he said  
I saw red, "You BITCH!" I attacked as hard and as fast as I could  
"And Pluto's throat slit open so easily, like butter" he said as he kept blocking my attacks  
"And Saturn, she had a pretty heart" he said as he dodged my attack  
I spluttered, "You will suffer!"  
"Oh, and you know, Neptune and Uranus are pretty good fucks as well" he said, grinning at me  
I lunged at him, my eyes wild. I didn't care anymore. I would get him! No matter what it took! I attacked and attacked, seeing nothing but his grinning face.

He slashed down my middle and made a large cut down my shoulder.  
I flew backwards.  
"Not as good as you thought, huh?" he said  
I roared, "I will tear you limb from limb!"  
I lunged towards him again, but this time he threw Dark energy right at me. I had no time to dodge it and it hit me. I flew backwards, slamming into the opposite wall, sliding down till I was laying down. I struggled to get up, but I couldn't, the Dark energy was still shooting through me. I heard Diamond walk towards me and my eyes widened.  
Dammit! Get up! Suddenly I heard footsteps running.  
Yes! It could be one of the girls!  
"Over here!" I shouted. Diamond paused, and I turned to look where the footsteps were coming from.

"Prince Diamond!" I heard two voices call out  
"Dammit," I muttered as I recognized the voices, it was Rubeus and Esmeraude. They rounded the corner and walked over to  
Diamond.  
"Prince, we have to get out of here!" said Esmeraude  
I struggled to sit up and managed to lean against the wall, clutching my arm, which had slammed into the wall.  
They glanced at me and then looked back at Diamond, "Prince! They are looking for her," said Rubeus  
I looked at Diamond who nodded, "Yes, go get the ship ready, I will meet you there"  
"But Sire, we must leave now! The soldiers will only hold them off for so long" said Esmeraude  
"Do what I said, Esmeraude!" he yelled at her  
She looked taken aback, "No! She is not worth our lives if they catch us!" she said once she recovered  
"She is worth all of your lives!" yelled Diamond  
There was silence as Esmeraude and Rubeus looked at Diamond.  
"She's got you hoodwinked, Prince" said Rubeus  
"We must leave or purify now, or they will get us" he said when Diamond glared at him  
Something clicked in my mind. Purification. I gasped and they turned to look at me, both Rubeus and Esmeraude glaring, Diamond curious.  
"Purification. You used the Dark Crystal for purification!" I said slowly, it making sense  
They just glared at me.  
"Masao was right! It makes sense now, that's how you got your soldiers to listen to your every word and command, but when Sapphire broke the spell, they returned to their true states, completely and utterly dissatisfied by your rule" I said, glaring at Diamond  
He laughed, "Look, she's figured it out"

"Sire! We are running out of time! They are within the hallways! All of them!" yelled Esmeraude. She walked up to him and took his hand and tried leading him away.  
Diamond stepped out of her grasp, "No, I told you what to do already, I have unfinished business! Now, GO!" he yelled  
Esmeraude stared at him and I realized what she was thinking. She would try again to dissuade him.  
"Prince, she is nothing!" she yelled, tears appearing in her eyes  
"Esmeraude, how many times have I told you? I have no desire of you" said Diamond slowly

"But-" she got cut off. Diamond released Dark energy, aiming at Esmeraude

"NO!" I yelled as I saw Rubeus jump in the way of the Dark energy.

We watched, as if in slow motion, as Rubeus was hit with the Dark energy that was aimed at Esmeraude  
He fell to the floor as Esmeraude caught him, "Rubeus? Wh-Why did you do that?" she said in a strained voice  
"I never told you how I felt about you, this was the least I could do. I've loved you, always" he whispered  
Tears started dripping from Esmeraude's eyes as she looked at Rubeus, "I am so sorry" she said  
"Don't cry for me, Esme. Just fight, fight for our lives, our planet" he said, as we saw the life slip from his eyes  
"NO! Rubeus!" Esmeraude yelled at him  
"Well, that was touching" said Diamond

Esmeraude looked up at him, a glare set, "Diamond, you did this! You killed your own general!" she yelled  
"You weren't listening, what was I supposed to do?" he asked, shrugging  
I stared at him, my mouth agape. He glanced at my surprised face and grinned.  
Then he turned back toward Esmeraude, "Now, are you going to do what I said, or not?" he asked  
She stood up, "Never!"

Dammit, she should have just ran. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way as Diamond burst Dark energy at her. She stared  
at me, completely surprised.  
"Run!" I yelled as Diamond started aiming at us again  
I pulled her along as I ran and she struggled to keep up.  
"Running again, Serenity?" Diamond called as he began chasing after us again.

Goddess, this was endless!

"Esmeraude, you have to get out of here, he won't go after you" I muttered to her, under my breath so Diamond wouldn't hear us.  
She turned to me as we ran, "Why are you doing this?" she asked me, tears visible in her eyes  
"You don't deserve this" I said.  
We came up on a splitting turn, one left and one right.  
I pushed Esmeraude toward the right, "Go!" I yelled as we dodged some Dark energy  
"But-" she shouted  
But I had already started to run in the opposite direction, knowing that Diamond would run to catch up to me, and not care about Esmeraude.

I glanced back and saw the look of sorrow in her eyes, I nodded in her direction and kept running.

Either this place was humongous, or the Senshi who were supposedly running around looking for me, kept missing me. I came up on a number of turns and I took them randomly. This way I might lose him. When I turned around a few minutes later I found that I had lost him.

YES!

**Usagi:**

I was running around the place calling out for Serenity.  
I had long ago lost Mamoru and everyone. This place was humongous and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to find my way out for a long while.  
Oh well, that didn't matter now, all that mattered was getting Serenity out of here. How did I know she was still alive? I just knew. I think if something had happened to her, I would have felt it. We had a connection of some sort, I knew that much.

"Serenity!" I called out again as I ran down the halls. Gods, I hated this place.  
I saw a flash of something all the way down a hall and I rushed after it.  
"Serenity!?" I called  
I heard footsteps, Yes! Serenity!  
I rushed out of the turn and turned to look at Serenity.  
Except it wasn't Sere. No, it was someone completely different.

Diamond.

He looked at me, completely surprised, "You're that other one, the other Serenity" he said  
I gulped, but kept my face calm, "Yes" I said  
"What's your name?" he asked  
"Sailor Moon" I said  
He took a step toward me, I took one away from him.  
"You're real name?" he asked  
I looked at him, "What does it matter?" I asked, glaring at him  
"You look at me as if you know me," he said, looking curious.  
"I've seen what you've done! All those horrible things!" I yelled  
He looked taken aback, "How?" he asked  
"Serenity"  
"Well, let's talk about it like normal people" he said as he took another step towards me, hand stretched out.  
"Hah, you think I'm going to fall for your smoothness?" I asked, laughing  
He looked at me and nodded, keeping eye contact.  
I laughed again, "Keep dreaming! You are a monster" I said  
He smiled, "You know nothing of monsters" he said  
"You allowed two kingdoms to fall! You raped Serenity! You killed her friends! What else did I miss?" I asked, glowering at him  
His eyes turned hard, and he glowered back.  
"It was entertaining" he said

My eyes flashed. Entertaining?

"Entertaining!?" I cried  
He laughed, this time a cold and hard laugh, and I shivered.  
He ran at me and I quickly moved out of the way.  
"Now, Sailor Moon, let's make this easy" he said, leering slightly  
I took out my sword, "No" I said  
"What is with you people and swords" he muttered as he took his out  
He lunged at me as I blocked and dodged. We clashed when I attacked.  
I put all my power behind my sword, and suddenly I felt his leg kick mine.

My body fell, losing its balance. He definitely wasn't playing around this time.

I slammed against the floor hard. My back groaning.

Diamond stepped above me, "Are you still a virgin?" he asked in his smooth voice. My eyes widened, as I began crawling in the opposite direction.  
"You're not going anywhere," he said as he grabbed my foot and dragged me back toward him  
I kicked and flailed and managed to hit something, I felt his hands let go and I started crawling, struggling to get back up to my feet.  
Suddenly I felt Dark energy hit me and I collapsed to the floor. I felt more hit me as I struggled to get up. I couldn't even move against the energy. It was constant in its attack and I stopped struggling. I turned over, so I was laying on my back.  
Diamond was standing a few feet away, "That hurt you bitch" he said as he held his nose, which was bleeding. He looked upwards and touched his nose and it stopped bleeding.

Damn, it was supposed to completely stop him, not be fixed in a second.

I started to get up again, but Diamond hit me with more Dark energy as he walked towards me.  
"You are going to pay," I said to him, glaring as he stood right above me.  
He crouched down in front of my face, "Really? I was thinking you weren't in the position to make me pay" he murmured in my ear  
I tried to punch him but his hand flashed out and stopped it.  
I tried again with my other hand and again he caught it. I struggled, trying to get my hands out of his grip. They were as strong as I remembered them from Serenity's memories. I gulped.

He stared down at my face, "You know, I dreamed about doing this again" he murmured as he got on top of my body. He held my hands with one hand as his other began exploring my body. I struggled against his hands. His body sat right on top of my stomach, interrupting my breathing. My legs couldn't even reach for him.

He glanced at my red face, "You think I didn't learn from Serenity's fighting back?" he asked  
He leaned down on the top of my body and started kissing me.  
I struggled out of his lip lock and he looked up at me smiling, "Ah, just like Serenity" he said, "Sweet like strawberries" he murmured under his breath  
He seemed off in his own world and I took this as my chance. I leaned my head back, and slammed it against his. Our heads hit with a sickening crash and he slid off, dazed. I managed to get out of his grasp, which had weakened.

"Do you think I didn't learn from Serenity" I said  
I got up and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned as his hands held his head. He glanced up at me as I went to kick him against, and he caught my leg and pulled it down.  
I fell on top of him. I kneed his groin as hard as I could and he yelled insanely loud right in my ear. I got up again.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" I shouted as he struggled to get up.  
He screamed in pain as my attack hit him.  
He threw off Dark energy and my attack vanished.  
"Serenity!" I yelled for her as he glared at me and stepped closer to me.  
"Call for help, this place is too big to get anyone" he said to me  
I gulped, and yelled for Serenity again.

Alone we were no match for him.

His eyes flashed to my hand where my attack stick **(I have no idea what it's called)** and he shot Dark energy right at it. It clattered uselessly against the floor as he stepped toward me. He kept taking more steps toward me and I kept taking steps backward.  
He got up to where my stick was and he leaned his foot on it, as he looked at me. I looked at him, fear in my eyes. How was I supposed to attack without it?  
He brought his foot down on it, hard. And it smashed into pieces. I felt pain shoot through my heart. I collapsed.  
I recovered right after I had fallen down. But it wasn't fast enough, once again; I looked up into Diamonds eyes. He smirked at me.  
"Serenity!!" I yelled as loud as I could, closing my eyes and yelling with my mind as well.  
When I stopped yelling I saw that Diamond had already leaned down on top of me once again. His hands started roaming around my body again as I struggled to get him off of me. Where the hell was everyone!?

"Mamoru! Serenity!" I called out as his hand gripped my hands and forced them above my head.  
No, this couldn't happen!  
I kept struggling and I felt his hand strike me hard as he slapped me.  
"Shut up!" he said, his eyes roaming my body. His hands went for my brooch, and as he touched it, it sparked. He touched it again, and it sparked again.  
"Ah, the Silver Crystal" he said. My eyes widened, as I began struggling as hard as I could. He gathered Dark energy and shot it right at the brooch. I yelled in pain as it felt like he was stabbing a dagger through me. He shot more at it and then grabbed it and ripped it off. I felt my transformation fall away. He threw the brooch to the side and glanced down at the dress I was wearing.

He smiled at it, "You look beautiful," he said  
I glared at him, "Get the fuck off of me!" I said  
His hand roamed my shoulders and neck as his head leaned against it. He began kissing it softly. I pushed and pushed, but nothing seemed to work.

Gods, this was hopeless!  
No, never hopeless!

"Serenity!" I cried, my heart and my mind crying out for her as well.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light as she suddenly appeared next to me. She gasped as she saw what was going on. She kicked Diamond off of me. I scrambled out from under him and went straight for my brooch. He grabbed my leg again, but I heard it crunch as Serenity kicked it away. I grabbed my brooch and whispered my henshin and I was immediately transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Thanks, Serenity" I whispered as I shivered  
She didn't say anything as she glared at Diamond, who was glaring at her as well, holding his hand.  
"What the fuck Diamond!" she cried as her eyes flashed and I felt anger rush through her.  
She ran at him and started punching him. He struggled to get up and they began fighting it out.  
Thankfully Uranus had taught her well. She managed to dodge and hit skillfully.  
She punched him right in the nose and it burst with blood again. I guess it was already weak from my hit. Diamond collapsed and held it in.  
He growled, "You will pay for that" he said to us  
"No, it is you who will pay for your crimes!" she shouted at him  
"Sailor Moon" she said to me, stretching out her hand for me.  
I grasped it and she seized Diamond's collar and we teleported away.  
We landed outside in the grass, surprising the Ayakashi sisters and Uranus and Neptune.  
The soldiers had all broken apart and were all gone.  
"Coaan?" Serenity asked as she threw Diamond to the floor, "Can you contact Sapphire?"  
Coaan nodded and touched Serenity's throat.  
"Senshi, Sapphire, we got him! Get to the gardens" she said loudly  
I heard the echo from inside the palace  
I heard teleportation sounds from around us, I guess it wasn't too hard to get around in there now. Diamond was struggling to get up, but I stepped above him, holding my foot above his throat, "Do anything stupid, and this goes down!" I said to him. He glared up at me, but stopped moving.

Mamoru ran up to me, "Usagi! Thank god!" he yelled as he hugged me.  
I stepped away from Diamond and hugged him, "Oh Mamoru" I sighed as I hugged him back. I heard the shouts from the other Senshi. I looked up to see most of them sporting bruises.  
"What happened, guys?" I asked as I stepped from the hug  
"We met some loyal soldiers along the way" said Uranus

Ugh. I hadn't known there were soldiers still loyal to Diamond. No wonder the hallways had seemed to empty. The others had been slightly occupied.

**Serenity:**

I rushed into Fighter's arms, hugging with all my might. God, I loved him with all my heart.  
"Gods, Serenity, I was so scared" she murmured in my ear  
I nodded, "So was I" I smiled up at her, "But I'm fine now"  
She smiled, "Me too"  
We kissed. I went up to join the others who were sporting bruises, "Loyal soldiers?" I asked. They nodded.  
"I thought so. Diamond purified them, so a few of them must have managed to withstand Sapphire's talk" I said to them  
They nodded, "Makes sense" said Venus

I turned around, "Hey, where is he?" I asked them

"What do you mean, he's right-" Moon started to say as she pointed behind her

But there was no one there.

"What the hell!? How the hell did he get away!?" I asked her  
There was silence.  
"Argh. Not again" I sighed  
Suddenly there was a rushing from the palace as I saw soldiers run out.  
Great, loyal soldiers. And apparently there were a lot of them.  
"Usagi, you want to cleanse them?" I asked her  
She shook her head, "Diamond broke my attack stick. I can't"  
Damn.

They came running at us, swords drawn.  
"Senshi! Ready!" Uranus called. We formed a line in front of the Ayakashi sisters and Uranus and Neptune. We all clashed. I saw Sapphire fighting with us. I caught his eye and smiled as I blocked an attack from a soldier. He smiled back slightly.  
Aw, he was awesome!

I fought back a few soldiers, but more kept coming. Stupid soldiers. I couldn't do anything but hit them. I didn't want to hurt them, I mean, this wasn't their fault, their minds were just controlled by Diamond. But I couldn't stop fighting. Not when our lives depended on it. If only there was a way to cleanse them of the purification.

"Guys!" I called out and everyone glanced at me "Call for your planetary powers so we can cleanse them, all of them"

We started with the Starlights, then the Outer Senshi and the Inner Senshi, ending with me and Sailor Moon. There was a bright golden light that burst from all of us, covering everything visible. I felt all our power drain and we collapsed and detransformed, along with what felt like all the soldiers. The last thing I felt was Seiya's hand clasped around mine.

--

I apparently was the first to regain consciousness. It felt like the entire planet was sleeping, just like a light turned off. I tried to rouse the others but none of them would wake. We had used up too much of our powers in this cleansing. The intent had been to get rid of all the Dark Magic in the minds of the people, but it looked like it had backfired and tried to destroy all the Dark Magic on the planet.

I wandered away, slightly bored, I didn't think that if I left now, I was leaving everyone completely defenseless, I just- I just had to see some things.

I walked into the Palace, deciding where to go first. I walked into the room I had lived in for my life here, it looked cozy and comforting but I remembered it was the exact opposite, it had been the place where I had lost my hope countless times. Then I walked slowly to Masao's office, remembering the terror I had felt the last time I had walked these halls.

I looked around the room and sat at Masao's desk. I felt tears fall from my eyes, one of my tears landed on the tabletop and I wiped it away. Suddenly I gasped as something flew at me from the desktop. It was only a piece of paper, but it had almost attacked me right there. Weird. It was folded in half and I opened it, I felt something familiar when I looked at the handwriting. It was Masao's, it had to be, no one else had called me Sere here. It looked scrawled in a hurry, but yet it was still mostly neat.

_Dear Sere,  
There's not much time to write this, you left a while ago with Diamond and I know he was after blood. I knew it was time to end this, couldn't watch any longer as you were maimed under Diamond; I just called the Outer Senshi. They were looking for you ever since the attack on Luna, but Diamond and I had covered the planet in darkness where it wouldn't be visible by others, for now. I've given them information to get into the castle easily; I just hope they come in time. I want to thank you for all that you've given me. Love, Friendship, and a conscience, I owe these all to you. I fear, however, that I won't survive this night, and I don't mind. Well, I do, but not that much. It's the least I can do for you. I'm not sure if you'll ever get a chance to read this, but I just felt like writing this all down. Oh right, the sword, it was the sword of the Queen Serenity, or the purifying Queen. She wasn't that bad, she loved my mentor, but when the split came between the Magics, he chose to leave rather than stay and be purified, she gave him her sword so a part of her would always be with him. It is rightly yours. Finally, the last bit of advice I can give you is to love, to fight and to heal. You taught me so many things and I only wish I could do more. Please, help Mika as much as you can.  
I love you Serenity, the little sister I never had.  
-Masao_

I finished reading, tears falling from my eyes. Oh Masao. I didn't do any of those things. You did. You helped me so much more than I helped you. You died for me. Along with almost everyone else I cared about.

But now I had more people to care about. I had new loves, friends, and family. I couldn't forget about them. I pocketed the letter and teleported back out to the gardens where everyone was. When I arrived I did a head check.

Hm. There were Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Mamoru, and Kakyuu. Wait, I glanced around again hurriedly. I looked for a particular blonde.

Oh goddess, where was Usagi.

**Usagi:**

I opened my eyes slowly. As I attempted to stretch my arms, I felt a tight constriction on them. I tried again, pulling with all my might, but I just felt the constriction tighten.

I looked at my hands, they were bound with a rope of some sort, along with my feet, I was sprawled on all fours, ropes tying each of my appendages. I was laying on a hard cot of some sort. I was wearing my dress and shivering.  
I glanced at the ceiling; it was a cave of some sort; I could smell the dampness. I looked around but I couldn't see anything, it was almost pitch black.

I unstuck my throat, "Hello?" I said softly, not wanting an answer  
"Oh, you're awake" I heard him say as I heard movement on the left side of me.  
My head flashed to the left side and a light glow slightly illuminated the cave.  
A few candles had been lit around the cave. I glanced at the opening, but farther than that was only darkness. I looked at Diamond who was leaning against the wall. He smiled slightly when our eyes met, "Hello, Sailor Moon" he said. I respond, I just focused on not freaking out.  
"No smart comments?" laughed Diamond  
I stared at the ceiling, lightly pulling on the ropes. I gasped when they tightened immensely. They were completely cutting off the circulation in my arms. I stopped putting pressure on them and they lessened.  
I glanced at Diamond who was smirking. I looked away quickly, lest I burst out screaming.  
"So, what is your name?" he asked after more silence  
I responded, "Usagi Tsukino," no use not answering his questions, they would just give me time.  
"The bunny of the moon? Hm, suiting" he said, laughing  
I sat completely still.  
"Were you also from Luna?" he asked  
"In my past life" I answered  
"So you were also Serenity, but what happened differently?" he asked, musing  
"You weren't there. We all died in peace" I said, slightly sneering  
"Meaning, you killed yourself over him" he said  
I sighed softly.  
"Did you ever meet me?" he asked  
I glanced at him, seeing only a curious look in his eyes. I looked away again and then nodded.  
"When?" he asked  
"A few years ago. You were completely obsessed with me then too" I said  
"What happened to me?"  
I remained silent for a few seconds, then, "You saved my life"  
I glanced at him, seeing only confusion, "How?" he asked  
I stared right at him, "I was in danger…you sacrificed yourself to save me"

He looked away first, "Weaknesses of my other character" he muttered  
"No, Diamond, I don't think that it was a weakness, it was your love for me. You saw me in danger and you reacted instinctively. I will forever be thankful to my Diamond for that" I said clearly

"Are you trying to sweet talk me out of that cot?" he asked  
I licked my lips, "So what if I am?" I asked  
He glanced at me again, laughing slightly.  
I looked back at him hopefully.

"Your Endymion was reborn with you" he stated  
I nodded; Diamond had seen Mamoru. He stayed quiet for a short amount of time.

"What would you do if I did let you out of that cot?" he suddenly asked. My brow furrowed. How did he want me to answer that?  
"You would do every thing you could to stay away from me, that's what" he said, his voice hard  
I didn't disagree. He approached me now, walking slowly.  
I kept my face cool. However much I was freaking out inside, I couldn't show it now.

"You're tricks won't work on me, Usagi, I am here for one thing, and one thing alone" he said coldly as his finger trailed across my bare collarbone. I shivered at his touch.

He smirked at me reaction, "And I think you know what that is" he said

I kept my face blank, though my heart was on a fritz.

His fingers trailed down to my dress, "So silky" he said  
"You look like an angel in it" he said softly  
I looked up at him, my eyes begging him.  
His fingers kept sliding down. Down my arm, down my thigh and down to my feet.  
I shivered uncontrollably.

"So frightened, so scared" he whispered

I gulped slightly. His eyes flashed back to my face, and I stared into them.  
"Please" I whispered. He stared into my eyes, and all I could feel was cold.

His fingers slid under the front of my dress and he lifted the material slightly. Suddenly it flashed away. Shit. There went my transformation brooch. I gasped and immediately tried curling up. The ropes on my hands and feet immediately tightened. Holding me in place. I cried out as I felt the rope cut through my skin slightly.

"Stop struggling and it won't cut" I heard Diamond say  
I looked up at him. He was still standing above me.

His eyes roamed down my body and I tensed up again, hating the feel of his eyes on my body. I clenched every part of my body to myself, trying to ignore the pain in my arms and legs. They were holding their constriction without cutting more skin. Diamond's hands once again came down on my body. I shook harder. He smirked at me and then teleported. I hurriedly looked around the cave, but there was nothing.

Suddenly I felt him land on me. He had teleported away, gotten rid of his clothes and came back. I gasped as his legs surrounded my waist. He was basically sitting on my stomach. Naked. I felt his hardness push into my stomach and struggled to move inward and away from it. But once again my arms and legs screamed in agony as they were cut more. I looked at Diamond again, his eyes were glazed over as he looked at me. His eyes snapped to mine and he grinned slightly. Then he pushed down on me and lied on top of me. He began kissing me. I evaded his kiss, moving my head in all directions.

His hand grasped my chin and pushed it back into place under his. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I tried to bite it. He moved it out of the way just in time and I growled slightly. He withdrew from my mouth.

"Oh Serenity" he sighed as he began kissing my neck. I tensed even more as his hands began exploring my body.

"Diamond, get off. I'm not Serenity, Usagi remember? Not the same one" I said, trying to call him back. I clenched up my body and screamed as I felt my legs being slit open by the rope. There was slightly more room to move though.

Diamond looked up, "Fighting won't do anything" he said softly  
I glared up at him, "Get off of me" I said slowly and clearly  
"What makes you think I'll do that?" he asked as his hand traveled to my vagina.  
It entered slightly and I shouted as I felt myself clench up farther than ever before.  
I felt where the ropes were slit open as I pulled on them as hard as I could.  
"Shit" said Diamond as he withdrew his finger from me. He was looking at my blood covered arms and legs. The blood had started seeping down my wrists and down my legs.  
If I kept pulling I had a feeling my hands and arms would be cut off. I felt the ropes loosen. I pulled on them hard. They didn't tighten, but they didn't move either.

"I turned them into stone" he said, waiting for my reaction. I pulled and pulled as much as I could, but nothing happened. My hands and feet were crunched up upon the cold stone but it didn't budge whatsoever. After constant struggling, I relaxed for a second.  
Diamond had been watching my struggles.  
"Struggling won't do anything" he said again  
I looked away from him, calling with all my heart for help.

"Calling for help won't either, the others don't know where you are. When I grabbed you, the others were still collapsed" he said  
"They'll come" I said, glaring at him

"I also turned off the teleportation to here" he said, smirking

My eyes flashed, and I struggled even harder against the stagnant ropes.

**Serenity:**

Oh shit! Where the hell was Usagi!?

I ran around the gardens quickly looking for her, when I ran in a huge circle I knew for sure she wasn't in the gardens. I hurried into the castle and looked around the closest rooms. She wouldn't have had time to get to any of the other rooms. I hurried back to the gardens and tried rousing the others. Especially Sapphire, he would know what to do.  
But he stayed still. Stupid freaking cleansing. I didn't get why they weren't waking up yet.  
I had woken up and was basically fine, and Usagi and me had used the most power to do the cleansing, the others had just put some of theirs into it.

Ugh. What the hell was I supposed to do?  
I calmed myself and thought hard.  
How would I be able to find Usagi?  
Then I remembered Masao's words to me. Like rippling water **(sensing magic)**

I closed my mind and shut down all thought and remembered what I had done that time with Masao. Now I could see the energy of all things.  
I looked down at the Senshi and the others, they were infused in a bright golden light, but when I looked carefully at them, I saw little pieces of Dark energy covering their hearts.

Diamond!

I looked around the ground searching for something to lead me to Usagi.  
Suddenly something fell to the ground in the corner of my eyes.  
My eyes flashed open and I ran to see what it was.  
My eyes widened as I saw Usagi's dress lying on the grass. Along with her transformation brooch.

Shit.

I leaned down and grasped it and again began trying to sense the magic. This time I saw a bright golden light emanating from the dress and the brooch. And there was a type of Dark energy surrounding it. I threw open my mind and pressed it as far as it could go. Focusing on the Dark energy coming from the dress. My mind was flashed to a cave miles away near a lake. My mind entered it and saw a figure of pure black lean on top of a figure of pure gold.

My eyes flew open at the picture and I was suddenly pulled back to the gardens.

Dammit!

I visualized the place in my head and tried to transport. But nothing happened. I tried again and this time I felt a prickle of Dark energy run through me.

Oh crap, Diamond had disabled the teleportation powers in there.

This time I visualized the lake and tried teleporting and suddenly I felt water surrounding me.

Crap. Remind me not to do that again.

I began swimming to the top and flopped onto the side of the lake. I looked around and looked for the cave. Crap there were tons of them everywhere. I called out my senses again and again focused on the dress, which I had remembered to bring with me. I was brought a little while off and I ran in that direction without even bothering to open my eyes. I crashed into the opening of the cave and my eyes flew open.

A naked Diamond laying on top of a tearing Usagi.

I shrieked and cried, "Get the fuck off of her!"

**Hi.**

**Oh, I'm sorry, were you reading?**

**Oops. **

**This chapter turned out to be longer than usual, so I have to close it up. Sorry. **

**Look for the next one, it'll be out soon.  
Don't forget to review and bug me to post the next chapter. **


	15. Death

Chapter 15:

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

**Another Chance at Love**

Chapter 15: Death

**Usagi:**

As Diamond was about to… I heard the most beautiful words ever.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I heard Serenity shout  
Diamond paused and looked up at me. I glared at him.  
"Did you hear me or are you deaf? Get the hell off of her!" Serenity shouted as she came up to the cot and pushed Diamond clear off of me.  
I pulled at the stone ropes again, but they still weren't budging.  
Stupid things were freaking annoying as hell. I had been pulling at them for like the last forever and yet they still managed to stay there.

"Goddess, Usagi are you okay?" asked Serenity as she tried pulling at the ropes.  
I nodded, "Yea, I'm fine, you have good timing" I said

Then Diamond finally stood up and turned to face the two of us.  
"How the hell did you get here?" he asked, glaring at Serenity  
She held up the dress and the transformation brooch, "You left these somewhere" she said as she placed the brooch in my hand  
I cried my henshin and suddenly the ropes were burned off and I was transformed into Sailor Moon.  
I turned to face Diamond and glared at him.  
He looked extremely pissed off.  
Yea, well I was pissed too.

"So, this is how you get your kinks, Diamond? Tying up girls?" said Serenity in a hard voice  
She cried her henshin also. She transformed in a bright flash of light.

Suddenly I saw Diamond release Dark energy at us and I grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her out of the way.  
He stood in front of the exit glaring at us extremely hard.  
"Hey, you do know nothing's going to happen to us if you glare at us right?" I muttered at him  
He smirked at me, and released Dark energy at us.  
We jumped out of the way and as he approached us managed to get around him and flew for the exit.

We emerged into the sunlight and I don't think I was ever happier to see it.  
For a little while in there, it felt like I would never see the sun ever again.

"Thanks Serenity" I said to her  
"Hey, it's my pleasure, now before Diamond gets out here, let's get back to the Palace" she muttered  
We closed our eyes just as we saw Diamond emerge from the cave. I felt some Dark energy pelt at us, but we teleported before it hit us.  
We landed hard on the garden floor next to others.  
I scrambled over to Mamoru who still lay on the grass.  
"Mamoru! Wake up!" I said as I shook his shoulders  
"He won't wake" I heard Diamond say as he teleported next to me  
I scrambled away from him, my eyes widening, "Why?" I cried  
"He put Dark energy in their hearts, they're basically knocked out till he releases them" said Serenity as she walked next to me and helped me up.  
Diamond nodded, "Yep, exactly right" he said laughing

"Let them go now!" I cried as I dropped down next to Kakyuu-hime and tried rousing her as well.  
"Not until I get what I want" he said to us  
"What the fuck Diamond, do you really think you'll be able to do this?" asked Serenity exasperated  
"Yea, I think I will. See, your weaknesses are so many, it's pretty easy" he said  
I stood up again, "Wake them up!" I said again  
He turned to me, "How 'bout not" he said

My glare deepened and I went for him, but Serenity grabbed my hand and shook her head, "No, it's what he wants. We can't separate" she said  
"Aww, you've figured me out" he said  
"You, shut the fuck up and wake them up!" I shouted at him  
"Language Usagi" he said  
"Lunar Blaze Blitz" I heard Serenity cry out  
Little lights pelted at Diamond but he lazily put up his Dark energy shield and they eventually dissipated, "Was that supposed to do something?" he asked  
I growled at him, "Yea, it was"  
I teleported behind him and tackled him.  
I began punching him on the ground.  
He brought up his leg and kicked me off. I scrambled to get up and I heard Serenity roar in anger as she came running, sword in hand. Diamond's eyes widened as she slashed a deep cut across his chest. He stumbled backwards and looked down. He passed his hand over it and the bleeding stopped. Stupid Dark energy.

"Playing dirty again, Serenity?" he asked  
"No more dirty than you play" she said as she went and attacked him again  
I reached for my sword and joined her.  
We attacked him together, but he flashed away.  
"Dammit. At this rate he could be anywhere" I said to Serenity  
She nodded, "Probably, but he'll be back" she said as we wandered back to the others.  
When we rounded the corner we saw him standing on top of Mamoru.  
"Mamoru!" I cried as I ran towards him.  
I pushed Diamond off of his chest and pulled Mamoru out of the way.

"So, Mamoru, huh? The new name for Endymion?" I heard him say as he approached me  
I scrambled upwards, "What the hell were you standing on him for!?" I asked him  
"I was hoping that it would piss you off" he said smiling  
My eyes narrowed, "Well it got the job done" I said, "Now release them!" I cried  
"No, I don't think I will" he said as he brought up his sword  
Serenity appeared next to me and we put up our swords.

This was getting annoying.

He flew at us and we blocked and pretty soon we were all out battling.

But the two of us had to pay attention to make sure we didn't trample anybody.  
All of the Senshi were sprawled all of the place and we had to make sure not to hurt them.

Diamond was an insanely good sword-fighter. We were getting nowhere by trying to hit him.  
I almost stumbled over Seiya's hand but managed to regain my balance and block his sword from slicing through my hand.

He paused at Seiya.  
"And this is your's?" he asked Serenity  
"Mine? I love him, yes!" she said to him as she threw herself at him behind her sword  
He easily dodged it and mine also.

He turned back to Seiya and shot some Dark energy at him.  
"Seiya!" I heard her cry out as she ran in front of the Dark energy.  
I took my sword and chucked it at Diamond, it bounced off the Dark wall he managed to put up in time.

He glared at me and then at Serenity who had collapsed in front of Seiya's body.

"Well, he can die for that, along with this Mamoru" I heard him mutter  
His eyes closed and suddenly I heard moaning coming from the other Senshi.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" I heard Minako ask  
"Guys! Henshin!" I cried  
They transformed within seconds of standing up and pretty soon Diamond was surrounded by us.  
Serenity helped up Seiya, who after transforming, joined us.

"Diamond, it's done!" I cried  
He opened his eyes slowly, "Is it?" he asked quietly  
He released a tremendous amount of energy at us and we flew backwards, slamming against the ground.  
We scrambled up and saw that Diamond had approached Serenity.  
He stood above her and grasped her hand and dragged her upward

"Does this look like it's over?" he said, chuckling  
Serenity struggled in his grasp but he just tightened it  
"Detransform! All of you!" he shouted at us  
We looked at Serenity, "No! Don't!" she cried  
Diamond took up his sword and held it at her throat, "Detransform!" he shouted at us  
"Don't you guys dare! You know he won't do it!" she said  
"Won't I?" he said as the sword cut a light line across the side of her throat  
I let my transformation drop and upon seeing me everyone did the same.  
"Good" Diamond said to us, "Now, I want you guys to leave"  
"Leave? Are you crazy?" cried Rei  
"Leave! You are in my kingdom where you are not welcome!" he said, his teeth clenched  
"We're not going anywhere Diamond, you let go of Serenity!" I said, stepping forward

"You will leave if you do not wish for Serenity here to be decapitated and your dear little boys to die" he said, smirking at me  
He pointed his sword at Seiya and I saw tons of Dark energy flow from the sword straight at him.  
Seiya fell under the Dark energy, "Seiya!" cried Serenity and she began hitting Diamond, using all the techniques we had learned  
She stomped on his toe and he fell away.

"Seiya!" she cried as she ran for him  
Seiya lay on the floor, writhing slightly.  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" and "Jupiter Oak Evolution" rang out and joined together and flew at Diamond.  
He flew backwards and threw off some Dark energy and the attacks disappeared.  
"I gave you a chance" he said shrugging  
He began chucking Dark energy at us

"Silent Wall!" cried Hotaru and a giant wall erupted between Diamond and us  
The Dark energy attacked the wall and we turned to see Saturn falling to her knees.  
"Guys, it won't hold, get out of here!" she cried at us

We ran backwards, Serenity managing to support Seiya and running.

Somehow we were all able to use our powers without transforming. Yay for us!

Suddenly I heard a teleportation behind us. I stopped and turned around as fast as I could.

"If I can't have you, he can't either!" I heard him say as he teleported right behind Serenity

"NO!" I cried as I ran forward towards her and Seiya

As if in slow motion I saw her eyes widen as she pushed Seiya out of the way.

"Serenity!" I heard Seiya shout out as he fell along with her.

I saw Diamond back away and he stared down at Serenity. He backed away slowly as if totally confused.

"Mars Flame Sniper" I heard Rei scream as the attack pierced Diamond's leg. He fell to the floor.

I ran forward to Serenity.

**Serenity:**

I gasped as I heard Diamond's words. I knew what they meant. He would kill Seiya.

In an instant I pushed him from my side

I fell onto my knees slowly. I felt a coldness seep through me as I looked down at my stomach.

There was a sword protruding from it.

"NO!" I heard Usagi cry as she landed next to me.

"Serenity!?" I heard Seiya cry as if from far away

I landed face front down on the ground.  
I heard voices arguing from above me as I struggled to turn around.

"Serenity!" I heard Mamoru say to me as he lifted me up.  
"Listen to my voice and concentrate on it, you're going to feel a lot of pain in a second" he said slowly  
I nodded and I felt white hot pain shoot through my stomach and I looked down at it, I saw the sword slide out of me.  
I coughed and I felt pain shoot through my stomach.

Mamoru laid me down onto the floor as he took his sword and made a cut around my dress.  
I coughed again and this time I felt something erupt from my mouth. I brought my hand up and wiped it away.  
It was blood.  
"Oh gods, he pierced the stomach, acid is running through her body" I heard Mamoru say to someone beyond my vision.  
"Serenity!" I heard Seiya's voice as he appeared in my vision  
"Seiya" I murmured, smiling  
"Please, hold on, we'll fix you up" he said as he wiped my face clean  
I smiled, "It won't do anything" I said

"What? What do you mean?" I heard Usagi's voice say as she appeared next to Seiya  
"The death is spreading through me" I whispered as I convulsed slightly as Mamoru wiped something against the wound.

I coughed again as I sat up.

"What are you doing, Serenity? Lay back down!" cried Mamoru. He attempted to stop me but I pushed him out of the way.

I managed to stand up and walked over to Diamond, who looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

I collapsed next to him, "Are you happy now, Diamond?" I asked as I coughed into my hand  
I wiped the blood off on the grass.  
I needed to do this.

Diamond's eyes widened and he opened him mouth as if to say something.  
"You've effectively destroyed me…and my child" I said as I caughed some more  
"Child?" he said, gasping, tears leaking from his eyes,

"Our child"

"NO! That-It's not possible…" he said, eyes bulging  
I bent my head, "It's true" I whispered  
He shook his head, "I wouldn't- I didn't plan- I…" he said as tears fell from his eyes  
I nodded, "I know, but this is what happens when you allow obsession to consume you"

I placed my hand on my stomach, blood was running down it.  
I looked up as Sapphire approached us, "Everyone's waking up, they're all fine now" he said to me  
I nodded, "That's good"  
I felt pain shoot through my body and I collapsed and laid my body down.  
I felt Seiya run up to me and put my head in his lap, "Oh Serenity" he sighed as he pushed my hair off of my face  
I reached up to his face, "Seiya, thank you for your love, though I didn't deserve it"  
Tears fell from his eyes and mixed with mine.

Ami ran up to me and began to wipe the blood from my stomach, I pushed her away.  
"Don't" I said, "It's no use"  
More tears fell, "Serenity, don't leave us" she said  
I smiled slightly up at her and the other Senshi that had surrounded me.

I managed to sit up.

I looked up at Ami, Rei, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu and smiled at them, "Thank you guys, you managed to win it all" I said

"Win? We didn't win!" cried Usagi as she ran up to me and slammed down next to me  
"We won, we got him to stop" I murmured  
"At the expense of your life, that's no win" said Michiru  
"It is, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys" I smiled at them  
"You saved me" I said, tears leaking from my eyes

I leaned against Seiya, "Usagi, you're strong, lead them to happiness, all of them, you guys are a family now. With or without me, you will remain that way" I said, my voice turning hard  
Usagi clasped my hand, "Serenity, don't, please" she whispered  
I smiled at her, "Hey, don't worry, I'm just going to them, to my family" I whispered

"No, we're your family" murmured Seiya into my hair.  
I could feel his tears falling into my hair.

"Kakyuu-hime, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, thank you so much for helping us even though you had no use to. We couldn't have done this without you" I grasped Seiya's hand and smiled bravely up at Kakyuu-hime whose eyes were tearing up.  
"It was our pleasure, Serenity" she said to me and kissed my forehead

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, thank you so much for trusting me and fighting with me. You guys aren't that different from the rest of us, we love you, don't always leave us. You are our family as well" I said  
Haruka smiled, "Oh Serenity, we know that now, thank you for showing it to us"  
I nodded, and smiled bravely at them, "Don't forget about me" I said  
Hotaru shook her head, "That's impossible" she said  
I laughed, but it turned into a cough of blood and I wiped it away.

"Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, I love you guys. Hey, have fun with the generals, I wish you guys all the happiness in the world. Oh, and keep an eye on these two" I said, nodding my head towards Usagi and Mamoru who were clutching each other's hands.  
They laughed, tears in their eyes, "Will do Serenity, we love you" said Minako  
I nodded, "I know"

Usagi and Mamoru stepped up, and I looked up as the two of them leaned down as one.  
"Serenity, we don't know what to say" murmured Mamoru  
"There's just so much to say" gasped Usagi as she cleared her throat of tears  
"You two fight for your love. I love the both of you so much" I said as more tears slipped from my eyes  
Usagi grasped my hand, "Thank you so much Serenity, you saved us all" she said  
"I've heard" I said as more pain ran through my body

"Seiya" I whispered and I felt him draw closer to me, "Yes, Love?" he asked, tears falling quickly from his beautiful eyes  
"I love you so much" I whispered

Sapphire approached us, "I'm so sorry Serenity" he said to me  
"Hey, it's alright, you helped us when it counted and I love you for that" I said, beaming at him  
"I want you to receive the throne of the planets" I said  
"What? Why me?" he gasped out  
"You'll know what to do, you are a leader. You'll do it right" I whispered

I felt pain shoot through my stomach and knew I didn't have much time left.

I turned around to Seiya and wiped the tears from his eyes, "You made these last two weeks amazing" I whispered  
He shook his head, more tears leaking out, "What am I supposed to do without you?" he asked me  
I smiled, "The same thing you did before, be a singer, for the two of us, and find true love, if it comes along I want you to take it, don't wallow for me" I whispered  
He shook his head, "It won't be that easy" he said  
I chuckled, "I know"

I leaned in to kiss him and I kissed him as hard and as sweetly as I could.

It was to be my last kiss.

I gasped and withdrew as pains began running through my body.

I fell against the ground and convulsed as I felt the pain reach its climax

"Live, guys, love" I whispered to them

I saw most of them turn away, not being able to bear it, but Usagi and Seiya grasped my hands and held them  
They stared into my eyes, sending their love through them.  
"I love you" I said to Seiya as I felt my life slip away  
I grinned at him and Usagi, "Here's to our lives" I said as I raised my hand and touched both their faces to it lightly, "Thank you" I whispered

I felt something call to me and I fell within myself.

I heard everyone gasp out and I heard wails.

Then suddenly I felt sharp pleasure shoot through my body.

I felt myself being pulled upwards, out of Seiya and Usagi's hands

I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating upright, and Sailor Uranus and Neptune were standing in front of me.

My Sailor Uranus and Neptune.  
"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked them  
"Princess, your life is not over" said Neptune  
I saw them as they began to glow and I realized what they were doing.  
"NO! Don't you dare give your lives for me! Not again!" I cried  
Uranus shook her head, "We've already given you our lives, the day we took the oath to protect you, and we're finally fulfilling it. Our lives are over; yours has just begun"  
"No…" I whispered, "I don't want you guys to leave, not for me"  
"It is our time, we can finally rest" whispered Neptune  
Bright golden light shot from them and flew to me, and enveloped me in it's glow.

They approached me, "Serenity, about your child…what do you wish us to do?" asked Uranus  
"Put him back, please, he deserves a chance to live. I'll love him no matter what" I whispered  
They nodded and I felt a completeness run through me.

"We love you Serenity" whispered Neptune  
They kissed my forehead, "Live, and enjoy life with your family" whispered Uranus.

She took Neptune's hand in her own, "It's over" she whispered  
"You're so warm, Uranus, I love you"  
"Together forever" Uranus whispered

They began to fade.  
"Thank you" I whispered to them  
They nodded and faded away completely.

I floated down into Seiya's waiting arms.  
I heard them cheering and shouting.  
The first thing I did was give Seiya a great big kiss.

Suddenly I looked up and saw 10 visions.

Mother, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Endymion beamed down at me.

"Guys…" I whispered up to them  
Endymion spoke, "I love you Serenity, and I'm happy you found love" he said as he glanced at Seiya  
I nodded and looked up at him, "I'll always love you" I said  
He nodded, "I know, but you love him also, and you're happy. You deserve a chance to be happy" he said  
He floated down and gave me a small peck on the cheek, "Live, Serenity"  
I nodded, "I will"

"Oh and we have a surprise for you" I heard Mother say  
I looked up and Masao and Mika stepped from behind them  
"Masao! Mika!" I cried  
"Serenity, we're happy you're okay" Mika said  
I beamed at her, "Thank you all so much" I said  
They nodded, "Have a happy life Serenity" Masao whispered

Tears fell from my eyes, "Thank you" I whispered  
"I love you" I said to them all  
They nodded, "Live a full life Serenity, you deserve it" whispered Masao

They faded away, "Don't mourn us, we're happy" I heard Mars' voice say softly in the wind

I turned to the others, tears streaming down my face.  
They all beamed at me.  
"It's over!" cried Makoto and we all cheered.  
"We won! We totally won!" cried Ami and we all turned to look at her in surprise  
"What, I can't be excited?" she shouted at us  
We all cracked up and shouted and exclaimed right along with her.

I looked up at Seiya's face, "We did it" I said to him  
He beamed at me, "Well, mostly you did it" he said  
I hit his shoulder, "Yea, well, we have to work on your ego a bit" I said  
"Why would you want to do that?" he asked  
"Hello? You got the girl, you won the battle; your head should be humongous right now!" I cried  
"I like to stay modest," he said as he leaned down and pecked me on the lips, "It keeps the ladies coming at me"  
I smirked, "Really, well these ladies better watch out, I don't like my man being with another girl" I said  
He beamed at me and began kissing me earnestly, "You know, I lost you for a moment there" he whispered  
I nodded, "Not any more, not ever again" I whispered in his ear  
"Hey, lovebirds! Get a room!" cried Minako  
I stuck out my tongue at her, "If you just about died and came back, you would see how important this is" I said

Everyone laughed, "Hey, there'll be lots of time for stuff like this later. We got our whole lives ahead of us" cried Usagi  
She ran at us, hooking her arms through mine and we ran forwards  
"21 and still fighting, who knew?" I asked her  
She laughed, "I didn't think I'd get through to my 14th birthday, yet here I am, 21 and kicking"  
I laughed, "Yups, who would have figured? Guess we got lady luck on our side"  
"Nah, we just got awesome family and friends" she shrieked as she ran and tackled Mamoru.

"I think they need the room now!" I shouted at Usagi who was now kissing Mamoru with more ardor.  
"Hey, once you're engaged, you'll see how important this is" she shouted at me, sticking out her tongue at us  
We laughed.

Sapphire caught up to us, "We got rooms and stuff with your names on them if you'd like to stay?" he said

I looked at everyone, "Well, sure, we need to get our energy back before we can teleport back, lets make a vacation of it!" I cried  
Everyone cheered, "Sounds good!" cried Rei  
"We totally need a vacation, you know we've defeated evil like 30 times!" cried Hotaru  
We all walked into the palace and into our rooms.

I collapsed on to one of the twin beds in mine and Usagi's room.  
"Ugh, I am exhausted!" I cried  
"Seriously, do you realize how much crap we went through today?" she asked  
I laughed, "Yea, lets see, first we became 21, you got engaged, we got attacked, you almost got raped twice, and I died" I said  
"Hey, you forgot all the sword fighting in the middle" Usagi pouted  
I threw a pillow at her, "Whatever, the sword fighting was easy" I laughed  
She threw it back at me, "Says the one that had a sword protruding from her stomach"  
I mock gasped, "You play dirty!" I shouted as I threw the pillow at her hard  
"Hey, guys, what's going on" Minako called, bouncing into our room  
Apparently Usagi had been trying to throw the pillow at me and when I ducked it slammed into Minako who screamed bloody murder and grasped a pillow and chucked it at Usagi

Everyone else came running it, "What's wrong? We heard screaming!" cried Mamoru  
They stared blankly at the pillows flying back and forth between the three of us and we started cracking up at their faces.  
I laughed as I had never before.  
Finally letting go of everything that had happened in the last month or so.  
I was free, and I was with those I loved. That's all that mattered now.

Seiya tackled me and began tickling me, "Hey, you scared the crap out of us"  
I cried out, laughing hysterically  
"Don't ever do that again" he murmured as he kissed me sweetly  
I gasped for air, "Will do" I managed to gasp out in between the laughs

After a little while longer of tickling and pillow fights, we went to get food.  
Sapphire joined us, along with the Ayakashi sisters who we thanked profusively.  
"Sapphire, have you seen Esmeraude?" I asked him  
He shook his head, "No, not for a long while, last time I saw her she was with Rubeus"  
I frowned, "Diamond killed Rubeus" I said to him  
"And Esmeraude?" he asked  
"We ran and I got her out of the way, but that was in the hallways, forever ago" I said

I got up and teleported away, without another word.  
I teleported to the hallway where I remembered sending Esmeraude.

"Esmeraude?" I called  
I walked to a slightly open door and gasped when I found Esmeraude crying her eyes out in the corner, "Esmeraude?" I asked  
She looked up at me and began crying harder  
I ran to her and sat down next to her, "Hey, it's okay" I murmured soothingly  
She shook her head, "I killed Rubeus" she said, rocking back and forth  
"No, you didn't kill Rubeus, Diamond killed Rubeus" I said, shaking my head  
"He sacrificed his life for my useless one, why?" she asked  
I smiled at her slightly, "It's what people do when they love you" I said to her patting her back soothingly  
She leaned into me, "I'm so sorry Serenity…I didn't know" she said  
I patted her back, "Don't worry about it, it's all over now" I said  
She sobbed some more, "I thought I loved him" she managed to gasp out  
I rubbed her back, "I know, it's okay, love can be blind" I said  
"Not this blind" she murmured  
"Hey, don't worry. Everybody's fine now" I said  
She crept out of my embrace, "Thank you Serenity"  
I nodded, "Your welcome" I said  
"Please forgive me for everything" she murmured  
Then she teleported away, "Esmeraude!" I cried, but she was gone

I sighed and teleported back to the others.  
They looked slightly worried, "Damn Serenity, don't do that" said Haruka  
"What?" I asked  
"You disappeared" said Usagi frowning  
"Seriously, you nearly gave us all heart attacks when we realized you were missing" murmured Mamoru  
I frowned, "Sorry"  
I sat back down dejectedly next to Sapphire.  
He looked at me expectantly and I nodded, "I found her, but she teleported away" I said  
He shook his head, "You can't save everyone Serenity, she needs to find herself" he said  
I frowned, "I know, but she must feel horrible" I said  
Seiya leaned in, "You mean, like how you felt at first?" he asked  
I nodded slightly, frowning.  
"Hey, cheer up, she'll be fine. Think of what you've accomplished" said Sapphire  
Everyone nodded, "You saved a whole galaxy" said Sapphire  
I smiled, and nodded, "Alright, I'll stop brooding, now stop inflating my ego" I said  
Everyone laughed and went back to eating.

"So, how was your 21st birthday?" asked Michiru of me and Usagi  
We glanced at each other and cracked up, "A birthday of a lifetime" said Usagi  
I nodded, "Seriously, I think I'm fine with just a little party next time" I said  
"Yea, you know, without all the fighting" murmured Usagi  
Everyone laughed

"Prince, there's trouble in the dungeons!" cried a soldier rushing in  
"What? What did Diamond do now?" moaned Haruka  
"Not Diamond, sire, but Esmeraude, she stormed in and attacked Diamond" the soldier said  
"What?" I cried as I transported there

"Esmeraude!" I cried as I fell outside of the cell, Esmeraude was holding Diamond by the neck against the wall  
She turned, while holding Diamond, "Yes?" she asked pleasantly  
"Don't do it, don't lower yourself to his level" I said as I opened the cell door and stepped inside  
"Please" gasped out Diamond, "Let her do it" he said to me, staring at me with those eyes  
Esmeraude dropped him, "I'm not going to do it when he wants it" she said disgustedly

"No" murmured Diamond, his head buried in his hands, "Kill me, I deserve it"  
I looked at Sapphire who had teleported after me, he shrugged  
"Please" Diamond muttered again, looking up beseechingly at us, "I don't want to be in this pain"  
"And you think we're going to put you out of it? After all the pain you've caused Serenity and others" said an enraged Esmeraude

Diamond didn't respond. The three of us just stared at him lamentably.  
"Fine" he said, standing up, his sword in his hand, "I guess I'll do it myself"  
I moved as fast as I could, stopping his sword hand from charging the sword into his body

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked me softly  
"Why?" I asked  
"I killed you, and it scares me that I feel as if I could do it again, but another part of me doesn't want that to happen. I don't even know how all of this happened" he answered softly, avoiding my eyes  
Tears fell from my eyes.  
"The dark energy will leave with me, only the usual amount will remain, in the minds and souls of people, where it belongs" he said

"I'm sorry it turned out this way, if I could have it any other way I would" whispered Diamond, his eyes met mine and he showed me what life could have been like by his side, if he had been slightly different.

I saw a bright young boy of a few years, his head full of silvery blond hair, an angel, beaming up at two beautiful figures as they laughed in happiness. I saw Masao and Mika walking hand in hand, Mika's hand lightly touching her enlarged stomach and them smiling happily at each other. I looked at the man at my side, saw brightness and happiness that I'd never seen in him before. He was looking down at me with so much love and his hand lightly touched my face, "I'm sorry" he said as I flashed out of the thought.

"Don't tell him about me" he whispered, tears in his eyes  
I nodded, tears falling from my eyes.

"Don't cry for me, I don't deserve it" he whispered as my hand slipped from his  
"Goodbye Serenity"  
His sword shot through his chest, "So beautiful" he murmured at me as he slid to the floor.

I leaned down next to him and shut his eyes as they stared at me lifelessly.

I got up slowly, turning to face a confused Esmeraude, "Why did you let him?" she asked

I blinked at her, "He would have gotten around to it anyway, he'll suffer for his misdeeds, somewhere, somehow" I murmured as I left the cell, "Sapphire, I'm sorry" I whispered as I passed him

He nodded at me, tears in his eyes as he rushed to his brother.  
That was what he was after all; he was still Sapphire's brother. I walked slowly out of the dungeons, making my way slowly back up to the dining hall.

When I got there, only Usagi was there, "I sent the rest of them out, to have the vacation we were talking about" she said to me lightly  
I smiled at her slightly, "Thanks"  
I sat down heavily in a chair and Usagi sat down gingerly next to me, "You know I felt that way right after the Diamond saved me" she said softly  
I nodded, "I know, I remember" I murmured  
"I think he always did love us, in his weird obsessive way" she whispered softly  
"He did" I said as tears threatened to fall again  
"But what he did, he finally let you go, not many men can do that, and he was finally able to do so, after he was afraid that he'd hurt you so much more if he stayed," she said  
"I wanted this to happen, for him to suffer so much…after what he did to us" I whispered, the tears falling freely now  
"I know, but yet you tried to stop him, you gave him your forgiveness, that's so much more than anyone would have done" she whispered as she wiped my tears from my eyes  
"So much more than he asked" she said as she enveloped me in a hug, "He's gone now, forever from your life, you can live now, without fear" she said  
I hugged her back hard, "I know"

We spent the night and the next day at the Palace.

Sapphire managed to find the bodies of Rubeus, Masao, and Mika, and we gave them a decent burial. Along with Diamond, though Usagi, me, and Sapphire were the only ones who went to the burial.

The next day, we got ready to go.

I popped into Sapphire's office a few hours before.  
"Thank you Sapphire" I said to him  
He nodded, "I realized what you said that first time…it was exactly right. I was just too blind to see it then. Now that he's gone, we can finally live freely" he said  
"Good luck with everything, if you ever need help, you know how to find us" I said to him  
He nodded, "Thank you Serenity, you saved us all" he murmured  
I laughed, "I just gave a slight push, it was all you needed" I said  
He smiled and enveloped me in a hug, "I think I get why Diamond was so obsessed with you" he said  
I laughed, "About time too" I said  
He laughed, "Live a good life Serenity, come visit, I'm sure the people would love to see the woman who saved them from a tyrant"  
I nodded, "I will"  
He smiled at me, "I'll see you in a few hours at the Leaving ceremony" he said

I nodded and walked back to Masao's study  
When I walked in, I smiled at the memories of them that I saw.  
Masao and Mika had given me life. So much of it.  
I felt love encompass my heart, "Thank you so much, Mika, Masao" I said as I closed the light in the room, forever saying goodbye to them.

I teleported back to our rooms and changed into my dress for the night.  
We all walked arm in arm into the thunderous applause that greeted us at the ceremony.

We laughed and ate and at the end Sapphire called for silence.

"We would like to give the Sailor Star Lights our thanks, that although this was not even close to their homes, they came and helped us" he said, and four awards materialized in his hands, "These boxes will fit whatever you choose"  
Kakyuu-hime, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya, got up and approached Sapphire.  
"It was our pleasure to help. Thank you" said Kakyuu-hime as they accepted the awards and gifts.

"Next, we would like to award Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn for their amazing help. We didn't deserve it after what happened to the Outer Senshi in this world, yet you still stayed to help, we are eternally thankful for that" he said as four necklaces of great beauty appeared, "These necklaces store power, may you use it when it is needed" he said  
We all clapped as Sapphire handed them to Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, who all looked near to tears.

"Then, we owe much to the Inner Senshi. Although we could not help them in our world, we hope that they will think of us as friends. We are thankful for their help" he said as rings appeared in his hand, "These rings will contact each other easily if ever needed, along with being able to give light when needed" he said  
He handed the sparkling things to each of the girls who beamed at him and said their thanks.

"Also, to Usagi and Mamoru, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen we owe so much. We will forever be greatful to the two of you. You show us what true love and leadership can be and what it can do for worlds" he said as everyone clapped  
"Please accept our thanks, Mamoru, as future King of your land, we give you a sword made of the finest material on these worlds, if and when you combine it with your Star sword, it will form one of true and immense power, use it wisely" he handed the sword to Mamoru who thanked Sapphire.  
"And to Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, we give our thanks, you show us love and leadership, we hope we can be as pure as you one day, we give you a basket of never-ending chocolate, we heard you love the stuff" he said as Usagi shrieked in happiness and thanks.  
Everyone laughed at her overjoyed face, "Also, Sailor Moon, we give you also a ring. This ring will store power, and it can stand in place of your broken attack stick" he handed her a similar ring to her as the Inner Senshi's, "It is also able to contact the other rings"  
He slid the finger into her hand and laughed as she hugged him.

"Last, we thank Serenity. There are no words to express how thankful we are to her. Though we did not at all deserve her help, she came and helped us anyway. There is nothing in the world that we can give to make up for everything we did to her, but we hope that a ring, a necklace, a box, and our eternal thanks will show her that we love her for everything she did for us" he handed me the things and I blushed.  
I beamed at him and everyone in the room, "Please, you make me look like a saint, this was the least I could do, and I know that Sapphire will lead you as a good leader, better than I ever could" I said

Everyone clapped, laughing at my joke

Sapphire smiled, "To Serenity" he said as he raised his glass

Everyone stood and raised their glasses to me

"To the girl who saved us all" said Sapphire and they all drank to me

I shook my head, "Thank you, though I don't deserve it"

They laughed and sat back down.

The dancing started and we all joined in.

**Not the last chapter, still an epilogue to do.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, it resolved almost everything there is to resolve **

**I'm not sure if I explained Diamond's thoughts clearly enough, but it felt fine to me, so I dunno, if you have any questions, just review. **


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue: Another Chance at Love

**Since this is the last chapter, I would personally like to thank xSailor Vx, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Lady Blade WarAngel, jupiter2005, Unknown reader (you're awesome, thanks for all the comments, I totally loved them), Neviegirl, pink.puffcloud, shana elmsford, xoxSerenityxox (thank you so much for mentioning a big gap in the story! It totally fixed it up immensely), Amiko-Gabriel, AND every single other reader that I had. **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story, you're all amazing! **

**And now to the story! **

Epilogue: Another Chance at Love

I beamed at Seiya, who looked impeccable in his black tuxedo. He beamed right back at me. I walked hand in hand with Mamoru, "So, the day's finally here" he whispered to me  
I smiled happily, "Finally"

I looked around the small park, looking at every single person that I loved, my lives.  
They stood, smiling at me. Taiki and Yaten stood at Seiya's side. Usagi stood where I was supposed to go to and Kakyuu-hime stood behind them all.

On the sides were just a few people, Motoki, Reika, Hotaru, Haruka, Rei, Minako, Setsuna, Kevin, Jason, Makoto, Ami, Michiru, Zach, and Nick.

I closed my eyes happily at their smiling faces, "Was it all you wished for?" asked Mamoru softly  
I glanced at him, my smile widening, "More than I did actually"

He smiled as he led me to the stairs, handing my hand to Seiya, "As you said to me before, protect her" Mamoru said, smiling at Seiya  
Seiya grinned back, "No better words for a perfect day"

He looked at me, looking breath taking, "You look beautiful" he said softly  
I looked down at my bulging stomach, "Yea, sure, tell that to the girl who had to spend 20 minutes getting into her dress because her stomach grew even more in the last two days"  
Seiya crinkled his nose, "I would never notice, motherhood becomes you" he said

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Serenity and Seiya" said Kakyuu as she stood up straighter, "Who gives her away?" she asked  
Mamoru stepped next to me, "As um her brother I guess I do" he muttered  
"Brother?" snorted Usagi, "I tell you to think of something cool and you think of brother"  
I turned to her and grinned, "Hey, it sort of works, we both have the hair and the eyes"

Kakyuu smiled, "He also symbolizes you letting go once and for all your past life, are you ready for that?" she asked softly, her words booming through my body  
I glanced at Seiya, at Usagi, and at everyone present, "Yes, I am ready" I said loudly  
Everyone's smiles widened, if that was even possible.

"Then repeat after me: I, Serenity, accept my power, accept my true destiny, allowing myself to leave those left behind in the past and move on. I take Seiya as my wedded husband to cherish and hold, to love and adore"  
I did as she said, staring happily at Seiya.

"And Seiya, repeat after me: I, Seiya, previous Sailor Star Fighter, relinquish my Kinmoku powers, and accept those that come with being wed to a true Princess" she paused, allowing Seiya to follow her, though he stared at Kakyuu confusingly, after he finished, he asked, "Princess, what am I doing?"  
She smiled down at him, "You are becoming what you were meant to be, a Knight of Light, you were only a Sailor Senshi to help us when we needed you, you are relieved of your duties"  
We gaped at her, I started, "Wait, so Seiya is permanently a-a guy?"  
Kakyuu smiled at me, "He always was, he just transformed into Sailor Star Fighter to fight the evil, now he need not, the power he receives with this wedding will allow him to fight just as he is"  
I grinned at Seiya who was staring open-mouthed around him, "How come I didn't know this?"  
"You never asked" shrugged Kakyuu, "Now, let's get you wedded, finish your words: I take Serenity of Luna as my wedded wife, to cherish and hold, to love and adore"  
He did, all the while still looking bewildered.

"Would you both like to say a few words?" asked Kakyuu

I nodded, "I would" I cleared my throat, "Seiya, at first I was so sure that I wouldn't need anyone, that I could manage by myself, but you showed me how I couldn't, that I needed your shoulder to lean on. No longer are you just a comfort, no, you are my life, my future" I said, taking his hands in mine as I smiled up at him

He licked his lips, "Serenity, when I thought I lost you that day…it felt like my life had ended and then you floated down into my arms, always like the angel that you are. I realize that I don't know what my life is without you, and I never want to find out. I love you so much" he said softly

Kakyuu cleared her throat and we looked up at her, "I say it's time for the rings then"  
Seiya glanced at Taiki, "We're ready for the rings, c'mon," he said, motioning at our joined hands  
Taiki searched through his pockets, and then glanced at Yaten, "Didn't I give them to you Yaten?"  
"Taiki!" Seiya yelled  
Taiki grinned, "Sorry, sorry, here you are" he said handing the ring to Seiya from the first pocket he had "searched"  
"You are so getting it later" Seiya murmured at Taiki who grinned embarrassedly, I laughed at his face, "Aw, Taiki, I'll make sure he doesn't go too hard on you"  
Yaten sniffed, "Let him, Taiki deserves it"  
Taiki whirled to Yaten, "Hey! Don't take their side!"

"Anyway!" Seiya said loudly, glaring at Taiki and Yaten, he slid the ring onto my ring finger, he kissed my hand softly after sliding it on.  
I turned to Usagi, who had tears in her eyes, "My ring please?" I asked, grinning at her  
She sniffed, "Since Taiki stole my idea, I'll hand it over without incident" she said as she glared at Taiki who blushed slightly  
I slid the ring onto his hand.

"Seiya and Serenity are now conjoined" said Kakyuu in a carrying whisper  
I suddenly felt light encompass the two of us, I turned to Seiya, whose suit turned into a suit of armor, a sword resting at his side.  
I looked down at my body, my dress had transformed into an even more stunning dress, silvery white silk that made my stomach seem tiny, it fitted my like a glove, my hair cascaded into the my golden long locks, magically doing themselves into the odangoes.

"Meet Princess Serenity and Prince Seiya" said Kakyuu as she bowed slightly to us  
The others did the same.

"Oh yea, you may kiss the bride" smiled Kakyuu  
"Finally" murmured Seiya as he grabbed my shoulders and our lips met in heaven.  
I gave it my all.

"Alright! Make sure you guys don't die from lack of oxygen!" shouted Haruka and we separated, glancing at her, "We won't, we don't need that much oxygen anyway" I said as I went back to kiss him.  
I felt Seiya's grin against my lips.

I heard Usagi's stomach growl, "Guys, I think the baby's hungry, can we get to the food part already?" she asked  
Seiya and I separated, "As the smaller than a pea-sized baby wishes" I said as I stepped down, hand in hand with Seiya and we made our way to the tables set up with lots of food.  
"Hey! Not smaller than a pea, she's getting to be big" Usagi said happily as she grabbed some of the food  
"Usagi, you're two months pregnant, she's pretty small right now" murmured Mamoru next to her, she glowered at him, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Mamoru smiled serenely, "Yours, love, of course" he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

--

"I am so going to kill Diamond!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "Someone bring him back to life so I can-" I was stopped short by the spasm of pain running through my body  
"He's coming" said Ami, "I want you to push as hard as you can, breathe deeply" she said as her head disappeared again  
I grasped Seiya's hand as hard as I could, "You can do it Sere, just push, he'll be out in our arms in a minute" he said as his hand turned blue from the exertion I was putting on it  
I pushed and pushed, screaming out in pain, then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, a baby crying.

I held out my hands, and Ami, after cleaning him slightly placed him in a blanket and handed him to me.  
I looked down at the beautiful child in my arms. He was perfect.  
"He's beautiful" whispered Seiya as he sat next to me, staring happily at the child.  
"My little Masao," I whispered as his hand closed tightly around my pinky  
He opened his eyes and looked at me, my eyes met with violet-blue eyes, they looked beautiful.

"He's perfect" whispered Usagi, who stood beside Minako, the two of them had been helping calm me beforehand.  
Usagi patted her stomach, "Welcome your big cousin into the world, Chibi-Usa"  
She screamed in joy, "Oh my god, she just kicked!" she cried as she grabbed Minako's hand and placed it on her stomach, Minako shouted in surprise, "Oh my god, she did!"  
I laughed, "Stop stealing the spotlight from your big cousin already, you'll have your many chances in the future, Chibi-Usa" I said lightly as I looked back down at Masao.

"He has your nose" whispered Seiya as he touched it lightly, Masao opened his eyes lazily as he stared up at Seiya. I handed Masao over to him, Seiya took him slowly.  
"Hi little one, I'm your daddy, I'll always be there for you" he whispered as he held him close.  
I smiled at the beautiful picture made of the two of them.

--

Seiya became a solo singer after Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu-hime went back to Kinmoku. We all had a tearful goodbye, Seiya was on the verge of sobbing.  
"Don't cry Seiya, this is where you belong, plus, we'll be visiting you" Kakyuu had said before the three of them faded away.  
He threw himself on me, hugging me with all his life, "It's alright," I soothed him

I joined him for a lot of his songs, but otherwise I was just a stay-at-home mom, which I loved. Usagi and I would get together very often, since we lived right next door to each other and baby-sit our children together. Gossiping and doing what mothers do.

We found Diamond before he found us. He and Sapphire were orphans. We set up a fund where the two of them were given the shelter and all the necessities they needed. The darkness never approached them, the purification never made them run away. They never approached us. I think they were happy, just living in a peaceful world.

The others married as well.

Haruka and Michiru got married a year after us; they had one child, with Usagi and my powers, they were able to conceive their own child.

Setsuna married a man she met on Luna when we went back to visit, he was a magic and he vowed to help protect the Time Gate with Pluto for as long as he could.

Hotaru married Usagi's brother, Shingo. I know, we were surprised too. Those two hit it off right away and fell more in love as they grew up together. Chibi-Usa had been so surprised but so happy that she was getting her best friend as an aunt.

Minako and Kevin married a few years after they met, after Kevin had processed all his memories from his past life, and gotten over what he had done. We helped all of the guys along, they were part of our family as well. Minako became a Nurse, still modeling every once in a while, but mostly she liked staying close to her home, where her children were. They had three children, all two years apart.

Ami and Zach took longer than everyone else, since they were going through medical school and wanted to wait till they were financially secure. They did, both became highly sought-after doctors, they had one child, whom they loved and brought up perfectly.

Makoto and Nick married as well, only a little while after we got back from Luna. I think they didn't want to let go of each other ever again. Makoto became a five-star restaurant cook and Nick ran it along beside her. They were extremely well off, they had one child, whom they loved more than anything else in the world. Those two lived for their child.

Rei and Jason had the most kids out of all of us. At first they clashed, but fell in love with each other slowly, they were the one of the last out of all of to marry, and still had 5 kids. The two took up the Temple and worked there, though they didn't make all that much money, they were always happy.

Usagi and Mamoru had Chibi-Usa about 5 months after I had Masao. Apart from Hotaru, little Chibi-Usa lived for her cousin; her and Masao were inseparable for the first 10 years of their life. Then little Serenity came along; Mamoru and Usagi had another child and named her Serenity, after me.

The big freeze happened 10 years after we had finished our last battle. It was actually caused by man themselves, they had been trying to fix the global warming problem and instead resulted in freezing the world. Usagi and I managed, together, to save everyone.  
When we all awoke, the world had fixed itself. The depleted soil running along the world was replenished. Trees dotted a lot more of the world, the ozone layer was fixed, the animals were no longer extinct. The world was saved. The people called it an intervention from God.

Usagi and I let it go, rather enjoying the secrecy we held.

The world saw the most beautiful time it had ever seen.  
Life continued. Not to say that we never had to fight again, no there were still a few times. The war between darkness and light would continue on for the rest of time, that was what made humanity, humanity. We had to endure lows, to reach the extreme highs.

And so began our lives, what we had been born to do was fulfilled.

We loved and lived happily. Together.

I had received another chance at love.

--

"Mommy?" asked little Mika as she waddled up to me, "Masao won't share the fruit drops"

Seiya offered me a hand, "I swear, your pregnancies just get worse every time" he said as he huffed and managed to pull me off the bed.

I waddled over to Masao, "Masao, honey, you should share with your little sister,"

He grinned up at me, "I just wanted her to get you up, I wanted to show you a picture I made"

He handed me a piece of paper, there were five of us. I recognized Seiya, myself, Mika, and Masao and another, "Who's the last one?" I asked

Masao patted my stomach, "It's little Hope of course" he said happily

I glanced at him sharply, "What did you call her?"

Masao shrugged, "Hope, that's what you're going to name her, aren't you?"

I swear, this kid could see right through me.

I leaned down, "Yes, I am going to name her Hope, because that's what all of you are to me, my little Hopes"  
I took him in my arms and hugged him to my body tightly.

"Mommy, what about me?" asked Mika, I enveloped her in my arms, "You my sweet, are of course my hope"

I held both Masao and Mika close to me, and Seiya joined us.

"Happily ever after Sere?"

"Yes, I think so"

**--FIN--**

**And so it ends. **

**Just wanted to say (since I'm feeling all sentimental), I really hope people liked this story, a lot of valuable time went into this and I totally don't mind (now anyway, I was totally yelling at myself when I realized I neglected my studies so much while writing it :s) **

**But I love it, a lot, Usagi's always been one of the brightest characters I've ever read/watched and I hope I conveyed my love for her through this story (um I know I killed her like a zillion times in the story, I hope she understands) **

**And I do happen to know that I'm talking about an imaginary character, I do believe I'm crazy :s**

**So before I burst into tears, I bid you adieu.**

**Happy reading! **

**-Bursts into tears-**

**-Recovers after a little while-**

**Right, so I'm in the process of writing another story as well, called Break the Ice, the summary is up on my page if anyone wants to check it out and I hope my old readers come and check it out since I love all you guys for even bothering to read this story.**

**:) **


End file.
